All At Sea
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Forget, relax, have fun. That's all Hayley plans to do when she takes her best friend on the cruise that she originally booked with her now ex. Meeting Elijah was never part of the plan. A best-friend who keeps disappearing on her, and a surprise unwanted guest weren't part of it either. When her vacation veers off course, Hayley has to decide if she wants to steer it back or not.
1. The Cruise

_**Yay! Time for a new story! I am excited for this, and I hope you all are as well. I have many twists and turns planned and hopefully you will all love them as much as I do.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Cruise**

* * *

"I was thinking about staying with Sam again tonight."

Hayley sighed, shaking her head, as her best friend planned to ditch her for the fourth night in a row. In most cases, Hayley wouldn't mind Keelin staying at her girlfriend's place. But in this case, she was not thrilled. She'd never liked Sam. And she never would. Sam was not right for Keelin in any which way.

"Is that okay with you?"

Using her best fake "I am fine with it" voice, Hayley replied, "Of course, Keelin. It's okay with me."

"Are you sure?" Keelin wondered hesitantly. "You don't sound like you're okay with it."

Hayley chuckled half-heartedly. "Why wouldn't I be okay with you giving Sam a fourth chance?"

Keelin sighed. "Hayley..."

"What?" Hayley asked as she began pacing the living room out of frustration. "Can't I be worried about my best friend staying in a bad relationship?"

"Hayley, it's not..."

Hayley cut Keelin off immediately. "Don't you dare say it isn't a bad relationship," she warned her. "All she does is use you and you know it."

"You don't know her like I do, Hayley," Keelin insisted. "She's not using me."

"So then you're official again?"

Keelin was silent for a moment before answering, "Well, no... not exactly."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Aka she's using you," Hayley pointed out, walking over to the coffee table where the mail was. "You don't even love her, so why do you keep going back?" Hayley asked, genuinely curious as she picked up the mail and started going through it.

"I... I don't know," Keelin answered honestly. "Maybe it's due to the fact that I'm afraid of being alone."

"You are not alone," Hayley said, shaking her head. "You have me."

"It's not the same, Hayley."

Hayley frowned, throwing piece after piece of junk mail down onto the table. "You know it is okay to be single this day and age," Hayley pointed out. "I mean look at me, after Jack and I broke up there were many guys who wanted me, but I chose to stay single because I know I deserve more than to just be used."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

Coming upon the last piece of mail, Hayley's mind wandered off and she didn't catch the rest of Keelin's sentence.

"Oh my god!" Hayley exclaimed almost dropping her cell phone.

"What?!" Keelin asked, her voice conveying her concern, from the other end of the line.

As she stared at the piece of mail in her hand, a card, Hayley insisted, "You need to get home right now!"

"What? Why?" Keelin asked confused. "Is everything okay?

"Just do it!" Hayley demanded, rereading the card.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hayley assured her. "Just get home, like yesterday!"

With that Hayley hung up the phone.

As she looked over the card again, Hayley felt herself panic. The date on it was two days from now. Between her break up and all else that had happened in the past few months, Hayley had completely forgotten the plans she had made a few months before everything went to shit.

Throwing the card down on the table, Hayley rushed to her bedroom. She had to be ready for when Keelin got there.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Hayley, where are you?" Keelin's voice echoed through the apartment as the sound of the door closing followed soon after. "And why are all of my suitcases out here in the living room?"

Hayley walked out of her bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. "Because you need to pack for a two week cruise."

Keelin raised an eyebrow, eyeing her friend curiously. "Wait. What?"

"Due to Jack and I's untimely break up, I had completely forgotten that we booked a cruise for this year," Hayley explained, rushing around the apartment collecting everything she needed to pack.

"What does this have to do with me?" Keelin wondered as she walked into the kitchen.

As she followed Keelin into the kitchen, Hayley told her, "The cruise was booked for two people. I can't go alone."

"Why not?" Keelin wondered, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

Hayley guffawed. "I can't go on a cruise alone!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter. "That would be so boring and just not worth it."

"You know I would go if I could, but Sam..."

Hayley huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, is that why you want me to go?" Keelin questioned her, unscrewing the bottle cap. "To get me as far away from Sam as possible?"

Hayley's eyes widened. "What?! No! I wasn't even thinking about her."

"Are you sure because..."

Hayley cut her friend off. "I have more important things to think about right now than anything to do with your not actual girlfriend," Hayley snapped unintentionally. "Sorry. It's just that the cruise leaves in two freaking days!"

Keelin scrunched her eyes. "Then why are you in a rush today?"

Hayley smacked her forehead with her hand. "Because the cruise ship is docked in Miami."

Keelin's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Which means..."

Hayley nodded. "Since this is basically last minute, we won't be able to get a flight out so driving it is," Hayley informed her. "And it takes 12 hours to get there driving."

"We?" Keelin asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I still never said I would go with you."

As she pushed herself away from the counter, Hayley put on her best puppy dog face and then walked over to her friend. Keelin did her best to avoid eye contact. She knew what would happen if she caught sight of that look.

"Please, Keels," Hayley said with a smile. "It would mean a lot to me if you would be my plus one on the cruise."

Keelin sighed. "Hayley, I have things to do around here."

"Oh, come on, Keelin. You've been saying lately how you wish I'd revert back to my old fun self from before my break up," Hayley reminded her. "Maybe these two weeks at sea will be just what I need."

Hayley could pinpoint the exact moment when Keelin finally gave in to her pleas. Her shoulders slouched and she looked up at her with a defeated expression on her face.

"You said the cruise is two weeks?"

Hayley nodded her head, forcing herself not to jump up and down and squeal with excitement.

"Okay, fine. I will go." Keelin shook her head. "Who knows it could be a lot of fun."

Hayley threw her arms around her friend, pulling her into a hug. "I knew you'd eventually see it my way!" she exclaimed. "The next two weeks will be amazing."

"They better be," Keelin replied, hugging her back.

Pulling away moments later and turning to leave the kitchen, Hayley said, "We need to pack and get some sleep so we can leave first thing in the morning."

Keelin sighed as she followed Hayley out into the living area.

"And this will be a good time to get you away from Sam, too," Hayley said quietly, smirking.

"I heard that!" Keelin called after her. "And I knew it!"

Hayley shrugged. "You'll thank me later," Hayley said in a sing song voice. "And no take backs!"

"Whatever," Keelin replied; Hayley could imagine her rolling her eyes as she said it. "Hey, you know what? I was just thinking..."

"Thinking what?" Hayley asked, turning her head to look at Keelin.

Keelin smirked. "Wouldn't it be ironic if you ended up falling for someone on this cruise that you were supposed to take with your ex?"

Eyes wide, Hayley shrieked, "Seriously, Keelin?! Don't you even say that!"

Laughing, Keelin returned to the living room and grabbed her suitcases. "You have to admit that it would be pretty funny and definitely ironic."

"I am not going on the cruise to have a fling," Hayley told her friend adamantly. "I am just going to have fun and show Jack that I'm not letting his cheating ass get to me anymore."

"You go girl!" Keelin called back over her shoulder as she walked down the hall to her room, her suitcases in hand.

" _Watch it happen now that she said it_ ," Hayley thought to herself, retreating to her own room to finish packing.

* * *

 ** _There it is! Chapter 1!_**

 ** _Let me know what you thought of it! All thoughts and feedback are very welcome._**


	2. Cruise Vacation Fling

_**Wow! I can't even process the responses from the first chapter... I certainly was not expecting the amount of response I got for it. I truly thank every single one of you for taking time out of your day to read and review, favorite, and follow the story. Hopefully you will all enjoy and stick around for all of the twists and turns that I have in store.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Cruise Vacation Fling (CVF)**

* * *

"Okay. Tell me again why you insisted on going the long way around." Hayley huffed, dragging her suitcase behind her down the long hallway.

Keelin shrugged her shoulders as she turned to Hayley, proceeding to walk backwards down the hall. "Why else? I wanted to check out the entire deck."

"We could have done that after we put our luggage in the room," Hayley deadpanned.

"Oh, stop being a baby," Keelin said, waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

"I'm not being a baby. I'm being logical," Hayley replied. "And you should watch where you're going," she warned her.

Keelin squinted her eyes as she turned around and collided with a semi hard surface.

Hayley bit her tongue to keep from laughing and instead said, "I told you so."

Keelin proceeded to give Hayley the finger behind her back at the same time that she apologized to the woman she'd run into.

Hayley chuckled in response, shaking her head at her friend's childish antics.

"I apologize for not paying attention to where I was walking. I..."

Catching sight of the guy that was with the woman, Hayley tuned out the rest of what Keelin was saying. As inappropriate as it probably was for her to do, Hayley found herself eyeing the man up and down. He wore a suit with the top few buttons of his coat jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt peaking out. He looked so out of place for being on vacation on a cruise ship.

Hayley felt her face heat up when she trailed her gaze back up to his face, finding him staring right back at her. Her heart began to beat a faster as the heat coursed through her. Great. Not even ten minutes on the ship and she'd already made herself look the part of a fool.

Breaking eye contact, Hayley pushed her way by them to get to her room. "Let's go put our luggage in the room, Keelin."

"Right."

Keelin was coming up behind her a few moments later.

"This is going to be a great two weeks," Keelin whispered.

"I'm sure it will be."

Unlocking the door, Hayley pushed it open and walked inside.

"Holy shit!" Keelin exclaimed. "Look at the size of this room!"

Placing her bags down, Hayley turned to her friend. "I know, right?! Jackass paid for it, and we're gonna reap the benefits of us being here instead!"

"I am so glad that I came!" Keelin squealed. "Heck, I'm fine with not even leaving the room this whole cruise."

Hayley smirked. "Check the balcony."

"What? Why?" Keelin asked, running over to the door. "Oh my god! That entire balcony is ours?!"

"Yep," Hayley answered, crossing her arms as she made her way over to Keelin. "Hot tub and all."

Keelin gasped, turning her head to look at her. "Wait! There's a hot tub?!"

Before Hayley could reply, Keelin threw the door open and ran out onto the balcony. "I'm never leaving this room," she insisted. "For the next two weeks, this room is home. We'll just have to order room service, or you'll have to bring me food back."

Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "Be my guest. You can find me living it up at the pool and getting a tan."

"Oh, well... I'll leave the room for that at least," Keelin said, going back inside to unpack her bags.

"Thought so."

"Thank god I let you talk me into coming here. I would've been missing so freaking much."

"You're welcome."

Keelin rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Hayley grinned in return.

"Umm... this is most definitely not my bag," Keelin pointed out, turning to face Hayley while holding up a piece of clothing that without a doubt belonged to a man.

Hayley put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "You must've grabbed the wrong bag in the hall."

"I guess so," Keelin agreed, putting the clothing back into the bag and zipping it up.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "But how did you grab his when you were standing by the girl?"

"Freya," Keelin said quickly.

"Huh?"

"The girl's name is Freya," Keelin answered; of course she would've gotten the girl's name. Then Keeling shrugged before changing the subject by answering Hayley's previous question. "And I have absolutely no idea how I grabbed his."

"You sure about that?" Hayley questioned, not believing Keelin; she knew her friend well enough to know when she was keeping something from her.

"I am 110% sure."

Hayley squinted her eyes, but decided not to question Keelin further for now. "Well, if you want... I can take the luggage to them," Hayley offered.

It was Keelin's turn to be on the offensive. "How do you know what room they're in?"

Hayley shrugged. "I'll figure it out," she answered quickly, grabbing the bag and rushing out of the room; there was no way she was going to admit to Keelin that she'd secretly watched to see what room they'd gone into. She wasn't a creeper. She _wasn't_.

Making her way down the long hallway, Hayley didn't stop until she was standing in front of the guy's door. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand up and knocked. She waited as patiently as she could, shifting from one foot to the other. The door opened a few moments later.

"Umm... hi. Uhh... It seems my friend grabbed your luggage by mistake," Hayley said, nodding her head towards the luggage in question. Upon seeing the questioning look on the guys face, Hayley shook her head. "Don't ask me how because I don't know."

The guy chuckled. "Alright then. I won't ask."

Hayley smiled as she handed the bag to him. "Thank you."

"I'll go get your friends," the guy said, turning to go back into the room.

He came back moments later. "Here you go."

Hayley felt her cheeks heat up when her hand brushed his as she took the bag and made sure to look anywhere but at him. "Oh, thank you umm... sir."

"Elijah."

Hayley looked up. "Huh?"

"My name is Elijah."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Hayley said, embarrassment coursing right through her. "I'm Hayley."

Elijah grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Hayley."

"You, too, Elijah."

"Did you get my bag back yet?" a voice called from down the hall.

Both Hayley and Elijah turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Here," Hayley said, reaching out to hand the bag over.

Keelin stopped next to her and took it. "Oh, good. Now I can finish unpacking."

"Nice to see you again already, Elijah." Keelin smirked. "So sorry about the luggage mix up."

Hayley rolled her eyes. " _Sure you are,_ " she thought to herself.

"I see you two have finally met," Keelin said, the look in her eyes filling Hayley in on so much; she'd purposely taken Elijah's bag to give Hayley and Elijah a reason to meet. Although, Hayley doubted that she'd actually known Hayley would offer to take the bag back. Or did she?

Hayley didn't get to contemplate for too long.

"Come on, Elijah," the girl who Hayley now knew as Freya said as she appeared next to Elijah in the doorway. "I want to go stand at the rail and watch as the ship leaves port."

Elijah turned to Freya. "You don't need me to hold your hand to do that."

Freya gave him a puppy dog face look in response. "Please. We're supposed to be spending more time together during the next two weeks." She grinned. "I say let's start now."

Elijah sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll come with you."

Freya smirked triumphantly as she grabbed his arm. "Yes!"

"It was a pleasure meeting you both," Elijah said to Hayley and Keelin before being dragged away.

"You two as well," Hayley and Keelin responded together.

"That man is absolutely gorgeous!" Keelin exclaimed in a whisper as Elijah and Freya disappeared down the hall.

Hayley chuckled as she headed back to her and Keelin's room. "Go for it."

"I could, but I won't."

"Why not?" Hayley wondered, glancing at her.

Keelin smirked. "Because I'm not the only one who thinks he's absolutely gorgeous."

Hayley's eyes immediately grew wide. "What? Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were checking him out."

"I was not." Hayley argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Keelin deadpanned, "Okay, yeah. Sure."

Shaking her head, Hayley muttered under her breath, "Oh, whatever."

"But other than that, I'm more into Freya."

It was Hayley's turn to smirk as she asked, "Are you planning on having a cruise ship fling?"

Keelin ignored the question. "So do you think they are together?" she wondered. "Or brother and sister?"

Hayley shrugged. "Why don't you just go ask them?"

"Are you sure it's just me who wants to know?" Keelin chuckled.

"Shut up!" Hayley exclaimed, hip checking Keelin.

"We should go out there and watch as we leave port, too."

"You just want to find out if they're related or not."

"So what if I do?"

Hayley sighed. "Go put your bag in the room."

"Yay!"

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Mind if we join you?" Keelin asked as they approached Freya and Elijah.

Freya turned her head towards, smiling a smile directed more at Keelin. Not that Hayley minded. She didn't want to get mixed up in whatever had already begun between her friend and the girl she'd met not even five minutes ago. If hooking up with Freya really was Keelin's idea of a good time, then Hayley wasn't going to stand in her way.

"Not at all," Freya replied.

Hayley and Keelin took their places at the rail, which somehow ended up with Keelin beside Freya and Hayley in between Freya and Elijah. Hayley didn't have time to dwell on that before Keelin's next words left her mouth.

"So are you two together? Or you know, are you brother and sister?"

Hayley gasped. "Keelin!"

"What?" She shrugged her shoulder. "I'm just curious."

Both Elijah and Freya laughed.

"It's not a problem," Freya assured her.

"We're siblings," Elijah responded to Keelin's question.

"That's good to know," Keelin commented happily.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Hayley couldn't refrain from smiling to herself. So they were siblings? Hm. Now the question was whether or not they were both single or not. Being that Hayley wasn't as out there as Keelin was, that was one question she'd have to figure out the answer to later.

Leaning against the railing, Hayley allowed herself to momentarily drain out the voices around her. Taking in the sight of the glistening water down below and the feeling and whooshing sound of the wind faintly blowing, Hayley closed her eyes. For the next two weeks this would be the setting of her life; on a huge cruise ship surrounded by beautifully glistening and comforting water.

It made her wonder how differently she would feel had her original plans gone off without a hitch. Would she have even been out here to notice the water and the wind? Or would she have spent the entire cruise not leaving the room and instead staying in with Jack?

Hayley frowned at the thought of her ex. He had ruined everything. And she really didn't want him to ruin the cruise, too. But it was hard not to think about how the cruise would go if she were here with him instead of Keelin. Not that she would want to be at this point. If she was honest, the first half hour on the ship with Keelin was better than even five minutes probably would've been with Jack. He never really had been the life of the party.

A nudge on the left side of her broke her from her thoughts. When she turned her head she noticed that Freya and Keelin had traded places. Had she really been so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed it before? Apparently so. Hayley raised an eyebrow upon seeing the expression on Keelin's face.

"You're thinking about him. Don't."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but closed it before any words came out.

"He doesn't deserve you. And he doesn't deserve to have the thrill of ruining your vacation."

With a nod of her head, Hayley agreed. "You're right."

"I know I am."

"Egotistical much?"

Keelin shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on the situation."

"So I think we should kick off our cruise with a few drinks," Freya suggested, interrupting Hayley and Keelin's banter.

Hayley looked over at her, noticing that she was staring past her at her brother.

"There are better things to do than drink."

Rolling her eyes, Freya replied, "Oh, come on, brother. You're on vacation! Live a little bit now, would you?"

Elijah sighed, shaking his head. "Fine then," he relented. "I guess I can as you put it, live a little bit for one night."

Freya grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Great!" she exclaimed, turning her attention to Hayley and Keelin. "You two should join us."

Keelin smiled. "I'd be honored."

Hayley had to force back a snort. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed when Freya, Keelin, and Elijah all looked over at her. "Okay, fine. Why not? A drink or two won't hurt anything."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Just one more drink."

Hayley shook her head. "If I drink anymore, I will be passing over the line into drunk territory," Hayley explained to her less than cooperative friend. "But just because I don't want to drink anymore doesn't mean that you can't."

Keelin rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed, turning her attention back to Freya who apparently didn't mind drinking another drink.

"You know I think I'm going to call it a night," Hayley said, finishing off her current drink in one gulp.

"Okay. See you later," Keelin replied without turning around to look at her; she was much to preoccupied with her new crush.

Hayley shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Mind if I walk back to the rooms with you?" Elijah wondered, looking up at Hayley as she stood from the table.

Hayley offered him a smile. "No, not at all."

Elijah stood up after trying to get his sister's attention but failing. She and Keelin were both too caught up in each other.

"The whole room could clear out and neither of them would notice," Hayley joked, pushing her chair back under the table.

"It appears that way," Elijah agreed, cracking a smile.

"At least someone is enjoying their cruise so far."

"Two someones."

"Well aren't you captain technical," Hayley noted with a small grin as they left the bar.

Elijah shrugged. "It's the professor in me."

"You're a professor?"

"I am."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to get with a professor."

Elijah abruptly stopped walking.

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Hayley gasped. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"You did."

"My bad. Apparently I didn't stop drinking soon enough," Hayley said, feeling her face flush with heat. "Throwing myself over that railing right now seems very tempting."

Elijah chuckled. "No need to take such extreme measures," he assured her. "I've heard much worse before. And from sober people. Not all women either."

Hayley laughed. "Is that so?"

"The things I could tell you that have been said to me by both sexes."

"I might have to let you tell me one day."

"I'd be happy to," he replied as they began walking again. "So how about you? What do you do?"

Hayley tilted her head to the side as she glanced over at him. "I only just met you not even a few hours ago. How do I know you're not some crazy person that I shouldn't be conversing with?"

Elijah chuckled in amusement.

"I'm being honest. For all I know you could end up being another Christian Grey. Good looking and charming, but then you start showing up at my work and expecting me to partake in some questionable sexual activities."

Elijah's amusement grew with every word that left Hayley's mouth.

"Do I seem like that kind of person?"

"A so called professor who never wears anything other than suits?" Hayley pretended to think about it for a while. "It could go either way."

"My sister has forced me to watch that movie with her on a few different occasions before and I can assure you, I'm a complete gentleman. I am not anything like Christian Grey," Elijah told here. "I mean, other than good looking and charming," he added teasingly.

It was Hayley's turn to be amused. An uncontrollable laugh tore from her throat. "I am pretty good at reading people. And I believe you," Hayley replied. "But still not enough to tell you all about myself yet."

With a nod, Elijah said, "Fair enough. We don't have to talk about you right now."

Hayley smiled. "So far you are proving to be a gentleman."

"I told you I was."

"That you did."

A particularly chilly breeze suddenly blew through the walkway, prompting Hayley to wrap her arms around herself. She didn't even pay any attention to what Elijah did next. It wasn't until he put his jacket around her that she realized he had taken it off.

"You did not have to do that," she said even as she pulled the jacket around herself.

"Have you already forgotten? I'm a gentleman."

Hayley grinned, glancing at him. "How do I know this isn't just a part of your plan?"

"You must really want me to turn out to be a bad guy."

Shaking her head, Hayley replied, "I never said that."

"But all of your words are implying it."

"Not on purpose," Hayley insisted. "It's just that one can't ever be too careful these days."

Elijah nodded. "You have a point there."

For the next half hour, they walked around the deck of the ship talking about this and that before deciding to call it a night for real. They took the elevator down to their deck and despite his room being before hers, Elijah walked her to hers.

"Thank you for the company." Hayley smiled. "And for walking me to my room."

"I'm a gentlemen," he reminded her. "It's what I do."

"But of course," Hayley teased. "So I'm sure I'll see you again tomorrow. Especially if Keelin and Freya get their way."

"I am sure of it as well."

"In that case, I guess it's until tomorrow," Hayley said, moving to unlock her door.

"Good night, Hayley," Elijah replied, smiling at her before he turned to head to his own room.

"Night, Elijah."

It wasn't until she was changing into her pajamas that she realized she'd never given him his jacket back.

 **.~AllAtSea~**

Hayley groaned as she was shaken awake. She had fully expected for Keelin to wake her up, but actually having it happen annoyed her to no end. She had been having a particularly nice dream. And now she wasn't going to get to finish it.

"Seriously, Keelin?" Hayley muttered, looking over at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 4am."

Keelin ignored her friend. "I like her!"

"I figured that already." Hayley rolled her eyes. "You spent the whole evening..." She looked over at the clock again, wondering if she'd read the time wrong through her hazy eyes. Nope, still 4 am. "...and night with her."

Keelin bounced on the bed like a little kid. "No," she whined drunkenly. "I mean I _like_ her, _like_ her _!"_

That got Hayley's attention. She sat up in bed, propping herself against the wall behind her. "Like as more than a fling kind of like?" she questioned curiously.

Laughing, Keelin shook her head and positioned herself next to Hayley. "Well, not that much... yet."

Hayley sighed, glaring at her drunk friend. "Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"I mean I like her enough to not just hit it and quit."

Hayley snorted. "You should go tell her _exactly_ that."

"I've decided that I'm going all in with her and making her my CVF."

"That sounds like the name of a pharmacy," Hayley joked.

"It actually stands for Cruise Vacation Fling."

"And you know for a fact she's willing to go along with that?"

Keelin nodded. "She may have mentioned something about being on the look out for some fun during the next two weeks." She smirked. "And she also pressed her chest into my face."

Eyes widening, Hayley practically shrieked, "Wait, what?!"

"She definitely gave me a face full of her chest."

"Could it have been an accident or something?"

Keelin shook her head adamantly. "She could've easily reached around me to get what she was reaching for. But she instead chose to reach over me to get it."

Hayley chuckled. "Why am I not surprised that you've already found your vacationship?!"

Grinning mischievously, Keelin said. "Oh, well... I am not the only one who has."

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked, confused.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Keelin wiggled her eyebrows. "I saw you leave early with Elijah."

Hayley waved her off. "He offered to walk me back to the room since he was ready to go back to his," she explained. "That was it."

"For now."

Laying back down, Hayley rolled over to face away from Keelin. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath, closing her eyes. "So should I start planning my days without you in them?"

"Or with Elijah in them."

Hayley huffed. "Just shut up and go to sleep, Keelin."

"You want him! You so want him! You totally want him!" Keelin exclaimed in a sing song voice. "You can have your very own CVF!"

Reaching behind her, Hayley blindly hit Keelin wherever she could. "Sleep!"

Keelin's laughter was the last thing she heard before falling back to sleep that night.

* * *

 _ **Alright, there is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it in a review!**_


	3. The Bet

_**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much to me!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Bet**

* * *

"Hayley!" Keelin yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. "Let's go! Hurry up!"

Hayley swung open the bathroom door and glared at her friend. "What the hell is the hurry today, Keelin?" she asked. "We are only going to lay out by the pool."

"I want to get a good tan."

"It's only 11 in the morning right now," Hayley pointed out. "The sun will be out for at least another seven hours."

Keelin stood there contemplating something to say for a minute or two before finally turning and stomping away from the bathroom door. "Whatever. Just come on."

Hayley rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit, closing the door behind her.

"Something has to be having you in such a rush," Hayley called out to Keelin.

"It's nothing. I just want to go get a tan," Keelin insisted.

Hayley shook her head. "Yeah, right," she muttered to herself. "I bet it has something to do with Freya."

After the conversation Hayley had with Keelin last night, she was pretty sure that's what it was. As much as she loved her friend, Keelin could latch on to someone she liked pretty quickly and intensely. It's what happened with her and Sam. Speaking of Sam, it seemed like Keelin had already forgotten all about her. Maybe her being into Freya would be a good thing after all.

Hayley smiled to herself as she changed into her swimsuit. Yes, this could be a very good thing. From what Hayley knew of Freya so far, albeit only a day, Freya already seemed like a step up from Sam. So if hanging out with Freya would continue to turn Sam into an even more distant memory, then Hayley was fully on board with it.

"Okay. Ready," Hayley said once she was dressed, exiting the bathroom and grabbing her pool bag from by the door.

"Finally!" Keelin exclaimed, rushing past her friend towards the door. "I thought we'd never get to the pool," she called from already half way down the hall way.

Closing the room door behind her, Hayley laughed. "The pool is still going to be there no matter when we get to it. Even tomorrow."

"But we're going to be there now!"

Hayley laughed even more. That had completely gone over her friends head. Keelin truly was already on her way to being head over heels for Freya. Hayley wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She was no stranger to falling for someone quickly. But look where that ended up getting her. She could only hope that Keelin would have a better experience at it than she did.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley smirked as she and Keelin walked into the pool area. It was easy to spot Freya and Elijah. Well not without help. As soon as they'd entered the pool area, Freya was waving them over from where she and Elijah were sitting. So Hayley had been right about Freya being the reason for Keelin's rushing around so far today.

"Thank you for the invite." Hayley smiled as they made their way over. She was pretty sure she was correct in her assumption that Freya had invited them poolside. "Keelin's been rushing around all morning because she was thrilled at the idea of us spending the day with the two of you."

Keelin's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She reached beside her and smacked Hayley on the arm. Hayley just brushed it off and laughed upon seeing Keelin turn red with embarrassment.

"It's not like that," Keelin tried to explain.

Hayley stared at her, confused. So now she got shy. That was definitely weird. In all the years they'd known each other, Hayley had never seen Keelin get sigh like this. She was typically a very outgoing person no matter who she was around.

Shaking it off for now, Hayley turned her attention over to Elijah.

"Oh, so you are one of those types," she noted.

Putting the book in his hands down, he looked up at her. "What type?"

"The type who read at the pool instead of enjoying the sun and the water," she answered. "Is that not what library's are for?"

"My dear sister threw a fit when I told her I was going to spend the day in the library instead of out here with her."

Hayley nodded in understanding. "Keelin was being bossy earlier as well."

"Good to know I'm not the only one with a less than easy travel companion."

Hayley smiled, looking over at the two of them. "Not that it even matters," she pointed out, taking in the sight of Freya and Keelin once again in their own world. "We already don't even exist to them anymore."

"I'm not at all surprised."

Taking a seat in the lounger next to him, Hayley pulled a bottle of sunblock out of her bag.

"You probably never expected this to be how your cruise would go," Hayley said as she began applying the sunblock to the parts of her she could reach.

"If you're referring to having my sister ditch me for someone, then no," Elijah agreed. "Not this quick, at least."

"Honestly, I was hoping something like this would happen," Hayley admitted.

"How come, if you do not mind my asking."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hayley replied, "Let's just say that I'm not a big fan of her current... not girlfriend, but... eh, whatever that girl is to her right now."

"Considering she is _that girl_ instead of her actual name, I can tell just how much you're not a fan of her."

Hayley laughed. "I just... Keelin deserves better."

"Someone like my sister?"

Nodding, Hayley turned her head to look at him. "Yeah, someone like her. I literally know nothing about her at the moment, but she already acts better with Keelin than that girl ever did."

Elijah chuckled. "I'm sure I sound biased, but my sister is a good person."

"Normally I would say you do sound biased... so far though you've given me no reason to think something other than what you say."

Hayley frowned as she finished applying the sunblock to her front, but realized she couldn't reach her back. Turning towards Keelin, she sighed upon seeing Keelin already in the pool. And still occupied with Freya. What was she to do about her back now?

"Umm... Elijah," Hayley said, glancing at him.

"Yes?"

"Would it be weird to ask if you'd um..." She trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to approach what she was trying to ask of him.

Nodding his head towards the bottle in her hands, he asked, "Would you like me to apply that to your back for you?"

Hayley cracked a small smile. "Such a gentlemen of you to offer," she teased as she held out the bottle to him.

"Such a lady of you to give me an opportunity to offer," he teased back, a grin on his face as he took the bottle from her.

Turning back to face away from him, Hayley asked, "So does politeness run in your family?"

"Somewhat," Elijah answered as he gently began applying the sunblock to her back.

It took pretty much every single fiber in Hayley's being not to shiver at his touch. She bit her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Hayley had known Elijah for less than 24 hours, reacting this way was not a smart idea. She needed to keep her composure as well as she could. But that was easier said than done.

Elijah's hands were like pure freaking magic. Someone putting sunblock on another person's back wasn't supposed to be anything sexual. But damn if Hayley wasn't having a hard time convincing her body of that. She, figuratively speaking, felt like she was going to burst into flames because of how hot Elijah's hands on her body was making her.

To distract herself, Hayley said, "I bet they'll hook up before the second week of the cruise even begins."

Elijah continued applying the sunblock as he replied, "Is that so?"

Hayley shook her head yes.

"Alright, well... in order to make things more interesting, I'll say during the second week of the cruise?"

Somewhat shocked, Hayley turned her head to look at him with a grin. "You sure about that?"

"I know my sister better than you do."

"Ah, that may be true... But I know my friend better than you do."

Elijah pondered it for a moment or two. "I'll stick with my decision."

Hayley shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"What's your wager?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hayley asked. "Say what?"

"Usually a bet comes with a wager," he pointed out.

"Oh, right," she said, nodding her head. "So this is a real bet then?"

"Did you think it wasn't?"

"I guess I don't know what I thought."

"Your wager?" he asked again.

With a smile, Hayley said, "You tell me yours first."

Elijah chuckled. "What are we in Kindergarten?" he asked jokingly.

Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "You tell me yours or I don't tell you mine."

"Okay, fine," Elijah relented. "Dinner."

"Dinner?" Hayley asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Elijah nodded. "You heard me."

Hayley smirked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to make us be like your sister and Keelin."

"Says the one who just had me put sunblock on her back," Elijah challenged.

"One, I don't want to get sunburn. Two, you offered."

"Yeah, sure," Elijah replied sarcastically.

"It's the truth," Hayley insisted, crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh," Elijah said clearly not believing her words. "So what's your wager?"

Hayley smirked mischievously. "You will find out _when_ I win."

Elijah was taken aback for a moment before he finally said, "That's not fair."

Laughing, Hayley told him, "I never told you that I was a fair person."

Elijah shook his head as a moment of silence fell between them.

"What counts as hooking up?" Hayley asked, breaking the silence.

Elijah stared at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, does making out count as hooking up? Or do they have to go all the way?" she reiterated. "This way we will know who wins the bet?"

Elijah nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, right."

"So which is it?"

"I'm going on the record here and saying how uncomfortable I am all of a sudden and that I did not think this all the way through," Elijah said, blushing profusely.

Hayley would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him when he was embarrassed like this. Red suited him well.

"But, I guess in this case..." Elijah trailed off before taking a deep breath and quickly saying. "I say when they spend the night together."

Hayley laughed, clutching her stomach. "I would have never taken you as that kind of guy."

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head. "Making out doesn't always mean that it'll go any further than that," he pointed out.

"Now I definitely never assumed you would think that way."

Elijah grinned. "I am full of surprises."

Hayley grinned back. "I don't doubt you."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"I'm so glad I came here with you," Keelin said giddily from where she sat on her bed cross-legged, flipping through the channels the ships TV's had; the TV's had quite a few good channels, the people in control of the ship definitely went all out to make their guests happy.

Hayley shook her head, laughing. "You've mentioned that at least a hundred times."

"Just to think I actually almost stayed with Sam."

Hayley looked up from rummaging through the dresser and stared at Keelin in the mirror. "If I'm not allowed to think about or say you know who's name, then you're not allowed to think about or say _her_ name."

Keelin dropped the remote, watching it bounce off the bed and onto the floor, opening her hands in a show of mock surrender. "Okay. Okay. Fair is fair."

"You're damn right it is!" Hayley grinned, returning to her previous task. "Ah-ha! Here we go," she said, finding the pair of jeans she had been searching for.

"Why does it matter what pair of jeans you wear?"

Hayley shrugged her shoulders.

A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Keelin's face. "Wait a second... aren't those the jeans that show your ass off real good?"

"Pfft. What? No!"

"They are!" Keelin jumped up to settle on her knees. "You're hoping you run into Elijah aren't you?"

Closing the dresser drawer, Hayley turned to grab her chosen shirt off the bed. "No, I am not."

"That's your 'here is a tease of my cleavage" sweater!" Keelin exclaimed, jumping off the bed to run after her.

Hayley made it to the bathroom and slammed the door just as Keelin made it there.

"If that's not confirmation then I don't know what is." Keelin laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the room door.

"Maybe it's Elijah," Keelin teased, still laughing.

"Shut up!"

Hayley heard Keelin open the door and her laughing ceased. Before the person at the door even spoke, the sudden change in Keelin's tone when she greeted the person gave away the person's identity.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Elijah and I were wondering if you and Hayley wanted to go to dinner with us," Hayley heard Freya say.

"We were actually just about to go try to pick a place to eat," Keelin replied.

"Pick a place." Freya laughed. "Isn't it crazy how many restaurants this ship has?"

"Tell me about it. You'd think we were on land and in the city still."

"So you two will come?" Freya asked, her voice hopeful.

"Of course!" Keelin replied. "Believe it or not, Hayley's actually already preparing for..."

Hayley swung the door open, interrupting Keelin's train of thought.

"Okay, Keelin. Time for you to get yourself dressed," she told her, steering her towards the dresser. Then she turned back to address Freya. "We will come to your room in about half an hour and we can figure out where to eat."

Freya smiled. "Alright. Great. See you then."

Hayley returned the smile as Freya turned and made her way back down the hall to her room.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"With each and every passing second, the bet gets deeper and deeper into my bag," Hayley noted with a smirk.

"There's still time," Elijah replied, placing his drink back on the table.

"Not that much more."

"We will see."

"So are you and I only here to keep each other company?" Hayley asked Elijah as they sat across from Keelin and Freya who were all into each other like the night before.

"It appears that way."

Picking up her glass, Hayley took a sip of her drink. "I feel oh so loved."

"Likewise."

"I guess it's for the best, though," Hayley said, turning her body towards him.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "And how is that?"

Hayley smiled. "It gives us time to get more acquainted."

Nodding his head in agreement, Elijah replied, "Good point."

"Easy things first. Rapid fire."

"You do the honors."

"Okay. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Red. Favorite animal?"

"Wolf.

"Wolf. Favorite liquor?"

"Whiskey."

"Whiskey. Favorite seafood?"

"Shrimp."

"Shrimp."

"Okay seriously? Either we really have a lot in common, or you're copying my answers!" Hayley exclaimed, feeling somewhat confused by their same answers. Could it be that they really were that much alike?

Elijah chuckled. "I assure you, I'm not copying your answers. They are mine, too."

Hayley shook her head, laughing. "What are the chances of this actually happening."

"It seems pretty they're good," Elijah answered rhetorically.

"It appears that Captain Obvious showed up tonight," Hayley teased.

"He has his moments."

"Clearly." Hayley laughed as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Hayley smiled as she turned and walked away. She could feel his eyes lingering on her as she walked, and purposely made a show of it... just not too much that he would easily know what she was doing. So maybe Keelin was right. Hayley had worn these jeans specifically cause her ass looked good in them. And she fully planned on hopefully being able to show it off to Elijah that night somehow.

 **~AllAtSea~**

After taking care of her needs, Hayley washed her hands and then checked herself over in the mirror. Hayley looked over when she heard the bathroom door opened just in time to see Freya walk in. This was the first time that the two of them had ever been in the same room together alone.

"I am so glad I caught you," Freya said, walking over to stand next to her.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"Is Keelin seeing anybody?"

"No. Not officially," Hayley answered, crossing her arms. "Why are you interested?"

Freya grinned, leaning back against the counter. "I think we both already know the answer to that."

"I know. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"So she's not in any serious relationship or anything?" Freya asked, double checking.

Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "Serious, definitely not. Nothing serious at all."

"Good to hear," Freya said, pushing off of the counter and walking into one of the stalls.

"I'm surprised you two haven't talked about it already," Hayley said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, not yet. I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping in on something I shouldn't first."

Hayley nodded. "Well that does make sense."

So they're both definitely interested in each other... there was no way in hell that she'd lose this bet. She'd better start thinking of her wager for when she won. Which was something she'd make sure she did sooner rather than later.

"And you're okay with anything that happens between you two to most likely not go on after the cruise is over?" Hayley asked, even though she knew this was something Keelin and Freya should talk about amongst themselves.

"I am. Do you think Keelin is?"

 _Cruise Vacation Fling_ flashed in front of Hayley's eyes then.

"I'm pretty sure she is."

"That's good," Freya replied. "I don't want to pursue this if either of us would end up hurt in the end."

That response was all the more reason for Hayley to like Freya more than she ever liked Sam. Sam had never cared whether Keelin was with someone else or not. Sam always had to get her way no matter who she had to run over to get it. Thank god Freya was the exact opposite.

"How about I get Elijah to walk me back to my room so you and Keelin can have some alone time together?" Hayley suggested, grinning to herself; She was so going to win this bet.

Freya opened the stall door and walked out with a big smile on her face. "That'd be great."

Hayley smiled back. "Consider it a done deal."

"Thank you, Hayley."

"No need to thank me," she told her. _"Y_ _our brother will do that for you."_

Not that she would ever say that out loud to her.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Upon returning to the table, Hayley sat and talked to Elijah for a while longer. That is until she and Freya locked eyes over the table. Freya gave her a subtle nod and a smile, and Hayley nodded back with a smile as well.

Turning to Elijah, Hayley said, "I bet they wouldn't notice if we got up and left."

"Probably not," he agreed.

"You want to get out of here?" she suggested. "Maybe take a walk around the deck like last night before calling it a night?"

Elijah glanced around the restaurant before nodding his head. "I could go for some fresh air."

"Great." Hayley smiled, standing up.

Elijah followed suit and followed her outside.

The sun was just beginning to set when they walked outside. The sunlight made for a warm and romantic feel to the atmosphere. It was the perfect time for a romantic stroll... if only she wasn't walking with someone she just met. Damn her cheating asshole of an ex for ruining everything.

"Is everything okay?" Elijah asked, breaking Hayley from her thoughts.

Hayley glanced over at him, offering him a small smile. "Everything's fine," she assured him. "I was just thinking."

"It must've been something unsettling," Elijah guessed.

"What do you mean?"

"You were frowning," he noted. "Unless your were frowning because of me?"

Hayley's eyes widened. "Oh no! It wasn't because of you," she insisted frantically. "I assure you that it had nothing to do with you."

"No need to freak out. I believe you," Elijah assured her, placing a hand on her arm in a comforting manner.

In order to change the subject and lighten the mood, Elijah asked, "I know what you're trying to do by asking me out here."

Hayley squinted her eyes. "I am not trying to do anything."

"You're trying to win the bet by leaving those two alone."

Oh, right. The bet.

Hayley smirked. "I thought you said you know your sister well."

"I do."

"Then why the worry?" Hayley asked, her tone teasing.

Elijah shrugged, pointing out, "Everyone is capable of surprises every now and then."

"Uh-huh," Hayley laughed. "But let's be honest, for all you know losing the bet could be even better than winning it."

Elijah grinned at her. "Are you saying that your bargain is a good one?"

It was Hayley's turn to shrug her shoulders. "You'll just have to wait and see when I win."

Elijah chuckled. "When you win?"

"I _am_ going to win," Hayley said matter-of-factly.

"You sound so very sure of yourself."

Hayley winked at him as her response. "Could it be that you want me to win?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you're not doing anything to keep them apart until next week."

"Maybe I believe in whatever is meant to be will be."

"I believe that, too, but even fate needs a little push in the right direction sometimes."

"I guess that's true."

They continued to walk and talk for a bit until Hayley suddenly stopped mid-step.

"Look, Elijah!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the railing. "Dolphins!"

She could feel Elijah come stand next to her.

"Is that not the most gorgeous sight you've ever seen?" she asked, watching them jump up out of the water.

Elijah whispered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "I'm already looking at something more gorgeous than dolphins."

Hayley quickly turned her head, looking over at him, wondering if she heard him correctly or if her ears were playing tricks on her. "What did you say?"

Elijah immediately denied everything. "I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

Elijah nodded.

Part of her wanted to press further, but she decided to let it go for now. Especially when she caught him staring down her sweater. If that wasn't nonverbal proof that she had heard him correctly, then she didn't know what was.

" _This shirt never fails_ ," she thought to herself with a smirk. " _He's definitely into me._ "

A short silence fell between them then.

"You should come back to my room with me," Hayley suggested when she felt herself get cold, reminding her that she still had his suit coat.

Elijah turned to her, his eyes wide.

Hayley shook her head, laughing. "Not for that. We've barely known each other for a whole day," she said. "I meant that you should come because I didn't give you your jacket back last night."

Elijah sighed, relieved. "Oh, right."

Laughing some more, Hayley teased, "Seriously, I mean... what kind of girl do you take me for, Elijah?"

"I... I..." Elijah couldn't think of how to respond to that.

Shaking her head again, Hayley pushed away from the rail. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

* * *

 _ **There's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it in a review!**_


	4. Acting Like A Couple

_**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much to me!**_

 _ **This chapter is just a fun chapter for Hayley and Elijah to get to know each other better. The next chapter will start picking up with more of the stories plot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Acting Like A Couple**

* * *

"Keelin get the door."

Hayley groaned as she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at the door. When she didn't get a reply, she rolled over and lifted her head to look and find that Keelin's bed was empty and made. Where the heck was Keelin? Huffing, she slammed her head back down onto the pillow. Hayley squinted her eyes at the clock; _**10:00** _stared back at her in bright red numbers.

The knock came again.

Throwing off her covers, Hayley forced herself out of bed and made her way over to the door. She was prepared to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. Because damn it. 10am was way too early for her to be waking up on a vacation day. It should be illegal.

She unlocked the door and threw it open. Her mood instantly switched from annoyed to not so annoyed. Standing there in the doorway was Elijah. After last night, she already considered him a friend and she really liked being in his presence. He didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of one of her "how dare you wake me up this early" rants.

"Good morning, Hayley," he greeted her. "I hope I did not wake you," he said upon taking in her appearance.

Hayley smiled, shaking her head. "Good morning to you, too. And no worries," she assured him, leaning her head against the side of the door. "What do I owe to this pleasure?"

"It appears that my sister has gone to breakfast with your friend," he told her.

S _so that's where she got off to,"_ Hayley thought to herself.

Elijah caught her attention back when he joked, "So much for using this cruise as a sibling bonding trip."

Hayley laughed and replied, "And so much for this cruise being a best friend bonding trip as well."

Elijah grinned. "I came to see if you would like to accompany me to breakfast."

Hayley thought for a moment before deciding why not. If Keelin went off to have breakfast with Freya, then why couldn't she go have breakfast with Elijah. "Um, yeah, sure. That would be nice," Hayley said, turning to go get some clothes to change into. "Just let me get dressed. You can come in and wait for me."

"Thank you," Elijah said politely as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

After grabbing herself a change of clothes, Hayley turned to head to the bathroom. "Do you ever wear anything other than suits?" she asked as she noted he was wearing another suit.

"On occasion."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't being on vacation be an occasion where you don't where them?"

Elijah shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you even bring any other clothes aside from suits?"

He shook his head. "I prefer suits."

Hayley sighed. That may be. But since this is vacation, as of right this instant, I am making it my mission to get you out of your suits."

Elijah cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

Upon realizing how what she said sounded, she quickly corrected herself," Not like that. I meant out of your suits and into normal clothes."

Elijah nodded and replied with a hint of humor in his tone, "Of course you did."

Hayley ignored him and continued with what she was going to say before. "The first chance we get today, we're going to go to the shops and see if there is anything other than suits for you."

Elijah shoo his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. I'm perfectly okay with wearing my suits."

Okay. Suit yourself." Hayley sighed as she walked by him to go into the bathroom. "But it could be fun. And it's always good to have a variety of clothes just in case."

After a short silence, Elijah sighed and gave in. "You're right," he agreed. "It is always good to have choices."

Hayley turned back around to him and smiled. "Are you sure?" she wondered. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Elijah nodded. "I am sure."

Hayley's smile grew. "Great! It's a date!" Her eyes widened and she immediately corrected herself again. "Not like a _date_ date," she said. "I mean, we've only known each other for almost two days."

Elijah cut her off and assured her, "It's fine. I know what you meant."

Hayley felt her cheeks heat up as she turned back and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

See, this is why 10 am was too early for her to be up.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"There are actual stores here," Elijah said, surprised as they walked off the elevator and into the area that looked similar to a mall.

"Did you even research the ship when you booked it?" Hayley laughed. "There are stores on board as you can tell. Actually they're designer stores where you can get the same things you get on land, but for better more vacation like prices."

Elijah smiled. "You can't go wrong there."

"I can't," Hayley agreed, nodding her head. "But judging by your probably $4,000 suits, I think you can afford it either way."

Elijah corrected her and then teased her like she did with him the night before. "$8,000. What do you take me for exactly? A barbarian?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Thank you for confirming my suspicions, but still whatever." She shook her head and sighed as she noted, "Must be nice being rich."

"It depends on who you're talking to."

"You don't like being rich?"

"I didn't say that," Elijah quickly told her. "But, how much money I have does not define me."

Hayley smiled. "That's a nice way of looking at it."

"There is more to life than how much money a person has."

Hayley nodded her head, agreeing with him. "Of course there is," she replied. "But it would be nice to have some."

"I don't mind sharing."

"Noted."

"So where to first?"

"Somewhere to get you some vacation clothes," Hayley told him, looking around for a store that would do just that. "Ah, there," she said as she was already heading over towards it, pulling him with her.

Passing the jewelry store, she stopped short. "That necklace is stunning," she said, walking up to it and picking it up. She turned it over and checked the price tag, eyes going wide. "Oh my god! What happened to better prices on the ship compared the land?!"

"If you want the necklace I will gladly get it for you," Elijah offered, walking up next to her.

Hayley offered him a smile, but shook her head no. "Thank you, Elijah. But no thank you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I honestly do not mind getting it for you."

Nodding her head, Hayley replied, "I am sure." Hayley placed it back down on the table. If it was meant to be mine, then I'd be able to afford it myself."

Turning to continue on her way to the other store, out of the corner of her eye, Hayley noticed Elijah looking at the necklace for a bit longer before he followed after her. Hayley almost questioned him on it, but decided it was probably nothing and let it go.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"I'm not sure about this," Elijah called from inside the changing room.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Elijah. I'm sure you look fine," she called back to him. "You said that same thing about the last ten outfits and they all looked fine on you."

"Fine," Elijah said dully, throwing open the changing room door and walking out.

Hayley looked up from her phone and her breath immediately caught in her throat. She wasn't sure, but she thought she may have actually made an "unf" sound upon catching sight of him. He looked great in suits, but damn if he didn't look drop dead hot in those jeans, too.

"Hmm...maybe you should..." Hayley trailed off momentarily. "... maybe you should stick to the suit," she told him, eyeing him up and down.

"Did I not tell you that time and time again?" Elijah asked already heading back into the changing room.

"Yep, you did," Hayley said, nodding her head. "Just not for the reason you think I'm agreeing with you," she thought, fanning herself. "Just lose the jacket. The suit pants and your suit shirts can sort of pass as vacation clothes."

"Oh, wait," Elijah said, coming back out.

Hayley dropped her hand quickly and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Picture?"

Hayley nodded. "Oh, right."

After at least three outfits of trying to convince him to take pictures with her so she could put them on Facebook... anything to shove it in her exes face that she was moving on... Elijah had finally agreed.

Hayley stood up and got into position for the photo. After snapping the picture and immediately uploading it to Facebook, she had to force herself to not watch Elijah walk back into the changing room again. She was acting very unlady like right now. But in her defense, he really looked good in those jeans. Plus thinking didn't hurt anybody, right? Well except maybe herself.

Deciding to change the subject, Hayley asked, ""Do you want to get some ice cream? It's a ritual type thing."

Elijah chuckled. "And by ritual you mean shopping always make you hungry for ice cream?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'm thinking a trio mixture with everything on top."

Opening the changing room door, Elijah came out. "I hope you're not one to go crazy upon consuming so much sugar."

"Would it be so bad if I am?"

"Not necessarily."

"There's a rock wall and a place to surf upstairs," she pointed out and laughed as they exited the store, heading for the ice cream shop. "If I get too out of hand just drag me there."

Elijah stared at her curiously. "Climbing a rock wall while on a sugar high is not recommended."

Rolling her eyes, Hayley shook her head and then said. "The surf place then."

"You might fall off the board and bump your head."

Both Hayley and Elijah cracked up at that.

"Now you're just being plain silly," she said, walking into the shop and up to the counter. "What do you want?"

"A vanilla cone will suffice."

Hayley turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on now, Elijah. Stop being so... vanilla."

Elijah looked past her at the girl behind the counter. "Dip it in the chocolate."

Hayley raised her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Ooo, scandalous," she teased before giving her own order.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Taking a bite of her ice cream, Hayley frowned. Ever since they'd sat down, Elijah had been constantly pulling out his cell phone and looking at it.

"You got a hot date or something?" Hayley asked, dipping her spoon back into her cup.

"What?" Elijah asked, looking up from his phone.

Hayley sighed. "What is so important that you can't put your phone down for more than a second or two at a time?"

He stared back at her, but said nothing.

"Are you working on vacation?"

Elijah shook his head no, but his guilty facial expression gave him away.

Putting her ice cream down on the table, Hayley reached forward and grabbed his phone from his hand, Looking at the screen, Hayley's jaw dropped slightly as she gasped. "You are!" she exclaimed. "You are working on vacation!"

"And your point is?" he questioned as he reached for his phone, but she pulled it farther away.

"My point is that this is a _vacation_ not a workcation," she told him. Then she reminded him, "And also, my friend bailed on me for your sister so I need someone to hang out with." She gave him a pointed look that dared him to challenge her. "Otherwise I will just be in my room, eating all day and getting fat which I can assure you will not be fun for anybody," she added as an afterthought.

"Okay, fine." Elijah sighed. "I will stay off my phone for the rest of the day."

Hayley smiled, handing it back to him. "Thank you."

As he said he would, he made a show of turning his phone off and placing it back into his pocket.

"You know, you two make a great couple," someone commented from the table beside them.

Both Hayley and Elijah turned to the person who made the comment.

"Who us?" Hayley asked, her eyes wide.

The woman nodded her head.

"Yeah, no," Elijah corrected her. "We're not a couple."

"You could have fooled me."

Hayley chuckled and fidgeted in her seat somewhat uncomfortably. "We only just met a few days ago," she pointed out.

The woman smiled and said, "Again. You could've fooled me."

Hayley shook her head. "I highly doubt that. We've only known each other a few days," Hayley reminded the woman.

"A lot can happen in just a few days," the woman replied, standing up.

"Not in this case," Elijah chimed in.

"Yeah, what he said," Hayley immediately agreed.

"You may not know each other well right now, but you're already acting like a couple," the woman said as she gathered all of her things so she could leave. "It's just a matter of time before you make it official."

With that the woman walked away, leaving both Hayley and Elijah feeling completely confused.

Needless to say, neither Hayley nor Elijah said anything else to each other as they finished their ice cream.

 **~AllAtSea~**

After their run in with that woman, the rest of the day was awkward. Not because of anything either she or Elijah did. Quite frankly, Hayley wasn't sure why it was awkward on Elijah's part. But she could tell it was based on how he acted from that point on. However, on her on part she knew it was because of how what the woman said felt like it could actually be true. There was some truth to what was said. Hayley did feel strangely comfortable with Elijah already. And she was definitely attracted to him.

They managed to stick it out together after that for a few more hours before deciding to call it a day. They had both agreed that they should give each other the rest of the night to process what had happened. And hopefully the awkwardness between them would have dissipated by the next day.

"I programmed my cell number in your phone," Hayley said as they walked down the hall to their rooms. "That way if Keelin and Freya bail on us again, and we can not find each other anywhere, we can get in touch."

"That is a good idea." Elijah nodded his approval. "Wait a second. When did you do that?"

"While you were in the changing room," she answered. "Go ahead and text me so that I can have yours as well."

"Of course," he said, proceeding to do just that.

"So I will see you tomorrow sometime?" Hayley proposed as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sure we will. Say lunch maybe," he suggested.

Hayley smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Well I had fun today."

"So did I," Hayley agreed.

Up until what happened with that woman. But that didn't need to be said. They both knew it was hanging there in the air between them.

"Okay, so lunch tomorrow," Hayley said, feeling the need to get into her room before the awkwardness crept up on them again.

"I will see you then," Elijah said, nodding his head.

"See you then," Hayley called back to him as she'd already quickened her pace and all but ran to her room.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley spent at least half an hour pacing the room back and forth before Keelin returned. She needed to talk to someone about what had happened. Keelin was that someone.

"Could you have taken any longer to get back here?!" Hayley practically shrieked the exact second Keelin walked through the door.

Keelin immediately stopped in her tracks, looking like a dear in the headlights.

"Well?!"

"Um... I literally just walked in the door, Hayley," Keelin said, closing the door. "Mind if I come in and have a few seconds to prepare?"

Hayley sighed, running a hand gently through her hair. "Sorry. It's just... I had a pretty eventful day today."

Keelin smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

"Elijah and I got mistaken for a couple," Hayley said, biting her lower lip out of nervousness.

Keelin's reply was to burst out laughing.

Hayley squinted her eyes, confused. "What the hell, Keelin? What is so funny about that happening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Hales," Keelin said through bouts of intense laughter. "It's just that I would honestly probably think you two were together, too."

"Wait, what?"

Keelin's laughter died down before she began explaining herself. "It's just that from what interaction I have seen between the two of you... you two definitely seem like you're a new couple."

"I... we... what?" Hayley couldn't form a proper sentence because what Keelin was implying was just so crazy. "I mean, do I find him attractive? Yes. But..."

"Ah-ha!" Keelin exclaimed, pointing at her.

"What the..."

"You just admitted you find him attractive." Keelin grinned.

"So what? I had a but after saying that, but you interrupted me."

"Go on then."

"I can't remember what I was going to say now."

Keelin chuckled. "Stop kidding yourself, Hayley."

"We've literally only known each other a few days," Hayley said, sitting down on her bed.

"A lot can happen in a few days," Keelin pointed out, sitting down next to her.

Hayley turned to Keelin. "That is literally what the woman said."

"Yeah? What else did she say to you?"

"That we may not know each other well, but we're already acting like a couple."

Keelin nodded. "And?"

"And?"

"I can see the look in your eyes," Keelin told her. "There's more."

Hayley sighed, turning her head away to look at the floor. "She said that it's just a matter of time until we make it official."

"So what are your thoughts on that?"

Hayley shrugged. "I honestly do not know," she admitted. "It's too soon to tell."

"Well, you have 11 more days to figure things out," Keelin said as she stood up and made her way over to her side of the room. "Don't rush with doing so."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice," Hayley said sincerely.

Keelin turned her head to smile at Hayley. "Anytime, Hales. Anytime."

Hayley may not have known how she felt about anything right now, but she did know one thing for sure. This was going to be a long and eventful eleven days.

* * *

 ** _There's chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it in a review!_**


	5. Familiar Faces

_**First, I want to apologize to all of you for the many months long wait between chapter updates. I've been going through some personal stuff for a while now and add that to writers block as well and well you know the rest. From now until the end of the story I hope to update at least once a week, maybe every other week at times. But I promise to do my very best to update more often from here on out.**_

 ** _Secondly, thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so very much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Familiar Faces**

* * *

"Keelin?!" Hayley called from the shower after hearing the room door open and close. "Keelin?!" she repeated when she received no response after a few seconds.

Still receiving no answer, Hayley turned the shower off as she reached out and grabbed her towels. As she stepped out and walked over to the bathroom door, she wrapped one towel around her body and her hair in the other one. Opening the door, she glanced around the corner to find Keelin gone.

"Where in the world did that girl go?" Hayley asked the empty room as she made her way over to the dresser.

When she leaned down to pull the top drawer open, she came across a piece of paper that hadn't been there earlier.

She reached forward to pick it up and read it out loud.

 _Hales,_

 _ _I'm meeting Freya for breakfast. And then we're going to hang out for the day. Text me if you're in the mood to meet up around lunch time. Otherwise, I'll assume you are occupying yourself in other ways (wink, wink) and I'll stay with her for the evening as well.__

 _ _ _ _Hugs and Kisses,____

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Keels________________________

"Ugh! Keelin!" Hayley groaned as she threw the note down. "Who am I supposed to go to the gym with now?" she wondered just as _his_ name came to mind.

Smiling to herself, Hayley proceeded to get dressed.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Lifting her hand up, Hayley knocked twice on the door in front of her. As she waited for the door to be answered, she tried to push what had happened the day before to the back of her mind. The last thing she wanted was for the day to be awkward like the previous one had been.

The door opened and before he could say anything, Hayley smiled and said, "Tag, Elijah. You're it."

Elijah raised an eyebrow to convey his confusion.

"Keelin abandoned me for Freya again so you will be taking her place today."

"What place would that be?"

"We were supposed to go work out together for our weekly work out session, but she had better things to do." Hayley sighed. "So tag, you're it."

Without giving it any thought, Elijah nodded. "Alright then."

Hayley chuckled. "Really? It was that easy to convince you."

"What? Did you think I would say no?"

Shaking her head, Hayley answered, "No, it's not that. I just thought it'd take more than me just telling you that you're coming with me for you to actually come with me."

Elijah shrugged. "I go to the gym a few times a week," he informed her. "Usually alone, but I can make an exception for a great woman such as yourself."

Hayley could feel the blush creeping onto her face. "Aren't you a charmer?"

Elijah grinned. "I like to think that I am."

Laughing, Hayley shook her head. "Well then... chop, chop. There are other things to do today, too," she said as she pushed past him and walked into the room. "I'll wait for you." She smiled and sat down at the table as he closed the door.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"No way!" Hayley exclaimed as she tried to keep control of her footing; Elijah lifting weights in front of her was not the safest thing to watch as she jogged on the treadmill. "You're from New Orleans?"

"I am," Elijah replied, shaking his head.

"So am I."

Elijah smiled and asked rhetorically, "What are the odds of that being the case?"

"As high as the odds of us living in the same city all our lives but only meeting now."

They both laughed.

"Where near in New Orleans do you live?" Hayley asked him curiously as she wiped a bread of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

"The French Quarter."

"Me, too!"

"It is a small world after all."

"How have we not crossed paths by now?" Hayley wondered, biting her lip as she watched Elijah flex his muscles. "New Orleans is big, but not that big."

Elijah shrugged. "Different schedules maybe."

"I guess so. But you're a professor... don't you work during the day?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, I teach evening and night classes."

"Interesting. Any specific reason why?" she asked before she could think about her question first. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

"I do not mind," he assured her. "I babysit my nephew while my sister and her fiancé work during the day."

Hayley smiled. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you? That's very sweet of you to do."

"Family is important to me."

"I can tell."

Silence fell between them as they both focused their attentions of their respective exercises. A few minutes or so passed by before Elijah placed the weights down and broke the silence.

"Now that you know a bit about me, it's your turn to tell me what you do," Elijah said as he stood up and walked over to her as she continued jogging.

It took everything in her to not fall right then and there as he smiled at her. His smile did things to her, more now than ever. It must've been because she was getting worked up on the treadmill, right? Right.

"Keelin and I own a women's only gym together."

"That doesn't surprise me." He smiled as he leaned forward against the treadmill.

"But I thought you said I was full of surprises as well," Hayley teased, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"You still are. But not in this case."

"Ah, got it."

"How about we go get some breakfast," Elijah offered.

"If we weren't on a cruise right now, I'd ask if you're paying," Hayley teased, slowing her pace down to a brisk walk.

Playing along, Elijah grinned. "And if we weren't on a cruise, I'd say yes I am."

Hayley grinned back. "Such a charming gentlemen."

"I'm nothing if not a gentlemen."

"I find that very attractive in a man," Hayley blurted out before she could stop herself.

Hayley didn't give Elijah the chance to respond. She abruptly stopped the machine and jumped off of it. "I'm going to go wash up in the showers and then we can go get some breakfast," she told Elijah before she proceeded to walk the fastest she ever had in her life towards the women's locker room.

As she made it half way to the locker room, out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her stop mid-step. Turning her head, she squinted her eyes to get a better view. She could've sworn she'd seen her ex and the woman he'd cheated on her with.

Not seeing anything, she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way she'd seen right. She couldn't be that unlucky, right? Shaking her head and laughing to herself she continued on her way towards the locker room.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Later that evening, Hayley was taking a walk around the ship by herself. She and Elijah had spent the entire rest of the morning and afternoon together before going their separate ways for a while. Elijah wanted to go read more of his book and Hayley had wanted to go look around and enjoy the fresh air for a bit more time.

Half way through her walk, she ended up regretting that decision. She froze mid step upon hearing that all too familiar laugh. It couldn't be. Could it? She had just assumed she was seeing things earlier, but that laugh... had she actually seen him after all?

Hayley slowly turned around to look in the direction she'd heard the laugh come from. Her heart started thumping a mile a minute. Sweaty palms which she promptly balled up into fists soon followed.

"That son of a bitch!"

There standing across the way was none other than her ex. And to make matters worse, he was with the woman he'd cheated on her with. This had to be some sick joke. Was her lucky really that bad that this would really happen to her?

As if sensing her there, Jackson turned his head towards her. Hayley rushed behind a pillar to keep him from seeing her. Leaning back against it, she bit her tongue to keep from crying the tears that begged to be let out. He didn't deserve her tears. If anyone should be crying, it should be him. He's the one who lost a good thing. Not her.

Pushing off of the pillar, Hayley hurried down the deck to the nearest door. She needed to talk to Keelin. Now. She was like a wrecking ball running into walls and people on her way back to her hall. Rushed apologies were all that she could get out to the people she bumped into. She felt bad for accidentally pushing them into walls and such, but she was in a hurry. Not that that was really an excuse. But still.

Turning down her hall, Hayley pulled out her room key. All she had to do was open the door and see the room dark to realize Keelin wasn't there. She must have still been with Freya.

"Did I ever text her?" Hayley asked herself.

Right. Of course not. She'd been with Elijah all afternoon. Therefore, Keelin was in fact with Freya still. Hayley hoped that Elijah would know where they were. She really needed to talk to Keelin about what she had just witnessed.

Slamming the room door shut, Hayley made a beeline to Elijah's room. She knocked on the door, shifting from one foot to the other.

The second he opened the door, Hayley was talking. "Where's your sister?" she asked, tapping her foot on the floor. "I'm assuming wherever she is that Keelin is there, too."

Elijah shrugged. "I haven't seen her since this morning," he answered, squinting his eyes as he took in Hayley's actions and facial expression. "Are you okay?"

"I just... I need to talk to Keelin about something." Hayley sighed, running a hand roughly through her sweat soaked hair. "If you see her in the next hour or two, tell her to meet me up at the bar... Now!" She turned and headed down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey! Wait!"

Hayley stopped abruptly and turned back to face him. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of him casually leaning against the door frame. Maybe it was because she was in an emotional turmoil, but she had a small urge to run up to him and kiss him. She refrained from actually doing do, but the urge was most definitely there.

"Would you mind some company?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Shrugging her shoulders to keep her composure, she replied, "No, not at all."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Three alcoholic drinks down and Hayley was being more open than ever. She barely knew Elijah yet and here she was venting to him about the past year of her romantic life.

"I can't believe he is actually here... and with her!" Hayley growled, slamming her glass down on the table. "You know what that means, right?"

Elijah didn't respond with words. Instead choosing to give her the signal to go on with what she wanted to say.

"It means that he's actually been cheating on me for an entire year," Hayley hissed. "This cruise fills up quickly so we had to book it in advance, which means that he had to of booked this cruise with her in advance, too. Which can only mean that he was planning on bouncing back and forth between us the whole time. It makes me physically sick thinking about it." Shaking her head, she turned to look at Elijah and asked, "What kind of an asshole does that?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have that answer," he answered, tracing the rim of his glass with his index finger. "I'm not that kind of guy myself."

Lifting her glass and shaking it for the bartender to see, she replied, "That makes one of you."

"I just can't believe that of all guys, he was the one to turn out to be this big of an ass." Hayley huffed. "He was always so sweet to me."

"I assume this is where the saying "don't judge a book by its cover," comes in?"

Hayley frowned.

"I did not mean to insult you."

Shaking her head, Hayley assured him, "It's not you. I'm frowning because you're right." She sighed. "I never realized it, but maybe I do trust too easily."

"Don't blame yourself. You trusting him wasn't a bad thing. He's the one who betrayed you. He's in the wrong."

Hayley smiled briefly. "You might want to think about changing professions."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She grinned, nodding her head. "You'd make a good motivational speaker," she told him. "You always know what to say to make someone feel better."

"I often times have to mediate for some of my students."

"In college?"

"You'd be surprised how many frat boys still act like they're in high school."

"Well now that you said frat boys, I can see it." Hayley laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "Thank you for being here for me, Elijah."

Elijah smiled. "Anytime."

Maybe it was her not being able to control her attraction to him anymore, or maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her veins, but Hayley suddenly felt the urge again to kiss him. She slowly moved in, and she could swear he did as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, Elijah pushed her away gently and pulled away from her.

Hayley frowned, failing to keep her disappointment to herself. "Wow. Way to make a girl feel special."

"I'm not turning you down per say," Elijah assured her. "It's just that I'm not the type of guy who sleeps with someone that I don't care about in every way possible."

Hayley could feel her stomach drop. "You don't care about me?" she asked, her voice sounding as hurt as she felt.

"You know what I meant." Elijah sighed. "If we ever sleep together, which is exactly where us kissing would lead to right now, it's going to be because we both want it," he said, his tone sincere. "Not because you're hurting."

"Yeah, alright." She nodded her head in agreement with him. "I guess that makes sense."

"Okay, now how about I walk you back to your room," Elijah suggest, standing up and offering her his hand.

Hayley glanced from her drink to his hand and then back to her drink. "Sure," she said before she downed the rest of the contents of her glass. "That sounds like a very good idea."

 **~AllAtSea~**

About an hour later, Hayley was in bed looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. She was still drunk, but not nearly a much after having emptied her stomach half an hour before. She was feeling somewhat better. That is until she heard the door open. All of her emotions that she had hidden from Elijah had come back to the surface.

"Where were you?" Hayley asked, sitting up as Keelin walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I... I was with Freya," she answered, sounding shocked. She apparently hadn't expected to be jumped on as soon as she had entered the room. "I left you a note before I left. You didn't text so I just assumed that..."

Hayley interrupted her. "I needed you and you weren't there!"

Squinting her eyes and taking in her friends face, Keelin asked, "Are you drunk?"

Hayley ignored her question. "I needed my best friend and she wasn't there!"

Keelin sighed, shaking her head. "You're drunk."

"Jack is on the ship!" Hayley exclaimed, getting out of the bed.

Keelin's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Wait. What?"

"I saw him..." She paused, gulping down the bile that was raising in her throat. "... with _her_."

"Oh my god," Keelin gasped, rushing over to her friend. "Hayley... "

"I needed my friend and you were nowhere to be found." Hayley sniffled.

Keelin wrapped her arms tight around her. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I'm here now."

"Thank god for Elijah being there for me," Hayley said quietly, resting her head on Keelin's shoulder as she yawned.

"That was sweet of him."

Hayley nodded. "It was."

"Come on. Let's get you into bed," Keelin spoke gently, leading her friend back over to her bed.

"Stay here with me please," Hayley whispered, pulling the covers up over her chest.

Keelin nodded her head. "Of course. Just let me go put on my pajamas."

"Alright." Hayley yawned again, rolling over and closing her eyes.

She was already well on her way to sleep by time Keelin came and got into the bed.

* * *

 ** _There's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it in a review!_**


	6. Revelations

**_I am SO, SO VERY SORRY for the extra long wait for this chapter. The final season of The Originals didn't give me any inspiration at all and also real life has been crazy. I'm hoping that the next update won't take this long. Time will tell._**

 ** _ ** _Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much to me!_**_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Revelations**

* * *

"Ughhhhh!"

"This is what you get for drinking so much last night."

"I was anger drinking."

"Like that is a good excuse for getting _this_ drunk." Keelin rolled her eyes, walking over to the bathroom sink. "Next time go to the gym and punch on the punching bag."

"I'll have to remember that for next time."

"You better because I refuse to have to hold your hair back again during this entire trip," she said, looking at Hayley through the mirror. "So either drink lighter or drink the drinks you know don't make you sick."

Hayley stuck her tongue out at her. "Yes, mother."

"So take it from the top if you are in an okay enough mood to do so."

"There's not much to tell, I saw jackass and his bitch last night, came to the room to find you but you weren't there."

"Alright," Keelin said, nodding her head gently. "But that doesn't explain how you ended up with Elijah."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "He asked if I wanted some company, I said sure. That's that," she told her from her spot sitting next to the toilet, leaning back against the wall.

"Are you sure that's it?"

Hayley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I was there. I think I'd know if it went another way."

"Not always." Keelin smirked.

Hayley fake glared at her. "Bite me."

"Be careful with what you say, you know I will bite you."

"What if I want you to?" Hayley asked jokingly.

Keelin rolled her eyes. "That was one time, and we both agreed never to mention it again."

Hayley shrugged. "You started it."

"Whatever. Shut up." Keelin walked back over to her. "Here."

"Thank you." Hayley smiled, taking the wet washcloth from her and dabbing her face with it. "Is that Freya?" Hayley asked as she looked up after hearing Keelin's phone go off.

Keelin looked up from her phone, "Um... yes."

"Does she want to hang out today?"

Keelin hesitated for a second before nodding her head.

"Go have fun."

"What? No. I'm here for you today."

"I said go," Hayley repeated. "Maybe I'll feel better later and we can meet up for dinner."

"Are you sure?"

Hayley shook her head. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure about it."

"Yes, you would have," Keelin said, knowing her best friend well.

Rolling her eyes," Hayley warned, "Go now before I change my mind."

A grin came across Keelin's lips. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"You wouldn't think."

"Haha. Text me if you need me for anything," she yelled behind her as she left the bathroom.

"You can count on it!" Hayley replied, leaning her head back against the wall again and closing her eyes.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Apparently she'd dosed off for a bit because the next thing Hayley knew she was being awoken by the sound of a knock on the bathroom door. She was still a little out of it so she made no effort to move to open it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Elijah."

Hayley's eyes widened. What was he doing here? He couldn't see her like this. How embarrassing would that be?

"Why are you here?" she wondered, hoping that she didn't come off as sounding rude.

"I wanted to come check up on you after last night."

Hayley smiled. How sweet of him to do for her.

"I've been better," she admitted. "I drank way too much."

"I'm aware. I was there."

Hayley could practically hear the small amusement in his voice.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried to," Elijah told her. "But you smacked my hand away and threatened to throw the drink on me if I tried again."

Slapping her hand into her forehead, she practically begged, "Tell me you're joking."

"Afraid not."

Hayley was mortified. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I'm usually a happy drunk."

"Don't worry about it. Considering the circumstances, I didn't take it too seriously."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hayley smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Just call if you need anything then.

Upon hearing the cabin door open, Hayley found that him seeing her like she was actually wasn't as bad as him leaving.

"Actually, some mouthwash and a glass of water would be appreciated," she called, leaning away from the wall.

She heard the door close and then moments later, the bathroom door knob was turning. The door opened and in walked Elijah, looking as impeccable as always.

"Hi," Hayley said in greeting.

"How are you feeling?"

Hayley grinned up at him. "Better now that you are here," she blurted out without thinking.

Before she could think to hide her face in shame, Elijah replied with a grin of his own, "I'm thrilled that my presence can help."

His grin was enough to wash away all of the embarrassment she had felt in that moment.

Elijah handed her the bottle of mouthwash from the counter and a glass of water. "Here you go."

Hayley sighed, taking them from him. "I can only imagine what you're thinking of me right about now."

"I've had to take care of my siblings quite a few times in this predicament." Elijah chuckled. "I don't think any differently of you," he assured her."

"Siblings? As in plural?" Hayley raised an eyebrow curious. "Freya's not your only one?"

"Other than Freya and myself, there are four more..." There was a pause before he added as an afterthought. "Well, there was five."

"Was?" she asked before she could think it over. "Sorry! I didn't mean to ask that. It's none of my business," Hayley apologized, uncapping the mouthwash bottle and taking a swig of it.

Elijah shook his head. "No need to be sorry. It's been many years... the youngest of us...there was an accident a few years back..."

Hayley's eyes widened. Turning her head to spit the mouthwash into the toilet, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh wow. I am so sorry to hear that."

Elijah offered her a brief smile, taking a seat down on the floor next to her. "Thank you. It hasn't been the easiest, but it has gotten easier to live with every day that goes by."

Nodding her head in understanding, Hayley leaned her head back against the wall. Capping the mouthwash bottle, she laid it down by her side.

"What about you?" Elijah asked her. "Any siblings?"

After a delayed answer time, Hayley shook her head and stated, "Oh, no. Um, no...not that I'm aware of."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked curiously.

Once again, without even thinking it through, Hayley blurted out, "I'm adopted." She immediately turned her head to look away from him. "My bad," Hayley said apologetically. "I tend to become very open when I'm hungover."

Elijah chucked, and then instead of prying more, he joked, "Isn't that backwards?"

Rolling her eyes, Hayley replied, going along with the joke. "I never said anything to you about me being a forward person."

"Indeed you didn't."

Hayley laughed, enjoying Elijah's company more than she'd ever have expected to.

 **~AllAtSea~**

The two of them spent the next however long talking and enjoying each others company. Hayley didn't want to ask him to leave, but she really wanted to get the smell of vomit and alcohol off of her. She was surprised Elijah hadn't mentioned anything about it. He really was a gentlemen.

After helping Hayley up from the floor, Elijah politely excused himself from the bathroom so Hayley could have her privacy. He assured her that he'd wait for her out in the room.

Hayley went about getting the water ready and all that. But it wasn't until she was already in the shower that she realized she'd left her shampoo out in the bedroom area.

"Damn!" Hayley muttered under her breath. "Umm... Elijah!"

From the other side of the door, she heard him reply, "Yes?"

"I forgot my shampoo out there. Could you grab my shampoo from my bag please! It's the one on the right dresser," she called out to him.

She could here the hesitance in Elijah's voice when he replied, "Yes, sure."

A few moments later, she heard Elijah quietly say, "Should I..."

A small laugh escaped Hayley's throat. "You can come in, I am concealed by the shower curtain."

The sound of the door opening followed seconds later.

"Even so, I'm not looking."

Hayley peaked her head out from behind the curtain and she full on laughed upon seeing him covering his eyes with one hand and holding the bottle out with the other.

"A true gentlemen," Hayley teased.

Hayley guided him to the shower and on where to go to hand her the shampoo bottle. But neither of them ever expected what happened next.

When Elijah reached into the shower to give her the bottle, he lifted it up a bit too high since he couldn't see. Hayley grabbed the bottle, causing it to get wet and slippery. Working as a domino effect, Elijah's hand slipped down the bottle just enough to unintentionally brush against Hayley's breast.

Hayley involuntarily gasped at the light touch.

Elijah groaned. "Was that... Did I..."

Hayley nodded, not that he could see her do it. "Yeah, mm-hmm."

She'd never seen anyone move as fast as he did in the next moment.

"I'm going to..." Elijah started, but was already out the door before he finished his thought.

The next thing Hayley heard was the door slamming closed.

Hayley closed the shower curtain, backing up until her back hit the shower wall. She bit down on her lip as she stood there, trying to figure out why she liked the brush of his hand against her as much as she did.

 **~AllAtSea~**

While Elijah was out of the room, Keelin returned. Hayley had finished her shower and everything and was laying in bed, trying to get rid of the pounding headache she now had.

"Are you up for going onto land for a while?" Keelin asked, walking into the room, making her way over to Hayley.

"Huh?" Hayley, not paying attention to what Keelin was saying, asked from her position curled up under the covers.

"The ship is docked for the day," Keelin informed her, sitting down beside her.

Hayley rolled over to lay on her back. "Ohh." Hayley groaned. "My head is killing me right now."

Keelin sighed. "So that's a no then."

"I think I'll pass on this one," she said, hoping that Keelin wouldn't be mad or bummed. "Next time we dock, I'll definitely go explore with you."

Even though the tone of her voice clearly revealed that she wanted to get off the ship, Keelin asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Hayley shook her head. "No, you go have fun," she insisted. "I'm sure Freya would love your company."

Keelin grinned. "Do you think Elijah will stay here with you?"

Hayley looked away before answering, "Even if he does, there's nothing to grin about."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just gave me a guilty expression and then looked away from me," Keelin told her, a curious expression on her face.

"No, I didn't," Hayley argued.

"Something happened," Keelin correctly guessed. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hayley, don't lie to me."

Hayley sighed, her head hurt too much to get into a silly back and forth thing with Keelin right now.

"Fine." Looking at Keelin again, Hayley confessed, "When I showered earlier, I forgot my shampoo and asked him to get it for me..." She paused for a moment before finishing. "...when he gave it to me, his hand slipped and ended up brushing against my boob."

Jumping up from the bed, Keelin squealed in excitement. "And you liked it!"

"What?!"

"The fact that you didn't instantly deny it and instead just asked "what" just proved to me that I am right." Keelin smirked. "You liked it!"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something, but someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

Both Keelin and Hayley looked towards the door to see Elijah standing there.

"I hope you don't mind," Elijah started, holding up a key card. "I grabbed your key instead of mine by mistake on my way out."

Keelin smiled at him. "That's perfectly fine."

"How long have you been in here?" Hayley wondered.

"Only a few seconds."

"So you didn't hear anything?"

Elijah shook his head. "I walked in just as Keelin said you liked it, whatever that's referring to."

Hayley let out a breath of relief. Good. So he didn't hear anything before that. That was good. At least he said he hadn't heard anything.

"Are you staying here with Hayley while Freya and I go on land?" Keelin asked, turning towards Elijah.

Nodding his head, he responded, "Yes, I already informed Freya.

"Okay, then. I can feel safe leaving her here." She walked over to Hayley and kissed her on her forehead. "You take care of my girl while I'm gone," Keelin directed her words towards Elijah.

"Of course."

"See you both later. Love you, Hales," Keelin called behind her as she left the room.

"Back at ya, Keels!"

Once it is just H and E in the room, Hayley asked, "So where did you run off to?"

Elijah held out a cup to her. "To get you this."

Sitting up in the bed and leaning back against the headboard, Hayley reached out to take it. "What's this?" She eyed the cup suspiciously.

"A banana smoothie with a few drops of honey."

"For what?" she asked, taking a sip of it.

"They're good for curing hangovers."

"Are they? I never knew that."

"When you're hungover it means your body has lost a lot of potassium. Bananas are high in it so they're good at replenishing the potassium your body needs."

Putting the smoothie down on the bed side table, Hayley grinned. "Well then. I learned something new today," Hayley said, settling back down in bed. "I can call it a day and go to sleep. Thank you, Professor."

Elijah chuckled. "Then you'll be awake when everyone else is sleeping.

Thinking for a moment, Hayley responded, "Yeah, you've got me there. It would get quite boring then, wouldn't it?"

"I would presume so."

"Would you keep me company?"

"Anytime."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Keelin could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Which is exactly why, just hours shy of getting rid of her hangover, Hayley found herself at another one of the ships many bars. She insisted on taking it slow this time. Yet, there she was at 8:00 pm drinking her third vodka tonic. She'd pay for it tomorrow. Another day wasted due to a hangover. Or maybe not. Maybe two nights drinking in a row would mean she'd be speared another hangover the next day. She could hope. Mind over matter and all that stuff.

"I'm going to go get another drink! Do you want one?" Keelin yelled over the loud music.

Maybe they were at a club, not a bar? Hayley didn't recall bars being this loud. Damn. Were the vodkas already getting to her?

Hayley shook her head, waving her half full glass in Keelin's face, yelling back, "Sure!"

"Are you sure another is a smart choice?" Elijah suddenly asked from beside her.

"I forgot you were even here." Hayley laughed, looking over at him.

An amused expression took over Elijah's facial features before he set his face into a serious look, tight lipped and not at all humorous.

"Again, are you sure another drink is a smart choice?" he reiterated, raising an eyebrow. "Keep drinking like this and you might do something you'll regret later."

Hayley smiled at him. "You're so sweet. Being so caring of me."

"I'm being a gentlemen."

"You're very good at it."

"I try," Elijah teased.

"I appreciate the gentlemanliness, but I'll be fine with another drink," she told him, looking back at Keelin long enough to signal for another drink.

"If you think so. Who am I to argue?"

"I like you."

Elijah grinned. "I like you, too."

"I'm really glad that I met you on this vacation," Hayley mused. "It's gonna suck when we go our separate ways once it is over."

Elijah didn't respond right away. After a few moments, he shook his head in agreeance, bringing his glass up to his mouth. "Yes, yes it will."

Feeling an emotion she hadn't felt in a while, Hayley's fight or flight instinct was activated.

"Um... I'm going to go see where Keelin got off to,' Hayley said, standing up quickly. A little too quickly.

The alcohol running through her caused her to sway in place. Lucky for her, Elijah was there to keep her steady.

Hayley chuckled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So, yeah. I'm going to... yeah..." Hayley turned and hurried off to find where Keelin got off to.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Where the hell is she?" Hayley asked herself out loud.

Having made her way to the bar, she had not seen Keelin there. She was looking through the crowd off moving and sweaty bodies, searching for her. Keelin couldn't have gotten that far. Unless she'd left the bar. But she wouldn't have left without telling Hayley first.

Not finding her in the crowd, Hayley continued her search. Imagine her surprise when she finally found Keelin in a secluded corner of the bar. And not alone at that.

Hayley's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from being heard.

There in a far off and secluded corner was none other than Keelin and Freya. In the midst of a heated make out session. Even thought Hayley had made a bet with Elijah that it'd happen sooner rather than late, even this soon was rather unexpected. But she wasn't going to question it.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone. Hayley grinned as she brought up the camera feature and positioned it in the best position she could to get a good picture. She would need the proof to assure Elijah that she was telling the truth when she gloated to him about winning the bet later.

After making sure the flash was off, Hayley clicked the red button and took a few pics. Then she went into her texts to text Elijah that she had something to tell and show him. While in her texts a certain person's name popped up. Hayley grinned mischievously. If she sent this pic to said person she would finally get everything she'd wanted. At least that's what her drunken mind told her.

Due to the alcohol running through her system, Hayley didn't think twice as she pressed the send button.


	7. Tastes of Guilt and Victory

**_Thank you for your reviews! They all mean so much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters sometimes. I only own the ideas of the story...well maybe not own. But they come from my mind in this particular story._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Tastes of Guilt and Victory**

* * *

Hayley was in the midst of a very nice dream when she was awoken by something smacking her in the face. Her eyes flew open and she rolled over to come face to face with Keelin. Not just any Keelin. An angry Keelin. Something Hayley never liked seeing. They both were very well charged in the anger department.

"What the hell was that?" Hayley asked, looking around and noticing a pillow on the floor next to the bed.

"You had no fucking right to do what you did last night!" Keelin hissed, clenching her fists by her side.

Hayley narrowed her eyes, confused. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

She didn't remember much of last night. Her mind was blurry. At least she didn't have a hangover headache again though. That was a definite plus. But she clearly did something to make Keelin this angry.

Keelin reached forward and handed Hayley her phone. "That ring a bell?" she asked sarcastically.

Hayley's eyes widened as the events of the previous night suddenly flashed before her eyes. Slapping herself on her forehead, Hayley groaned. "Oh god. I thought that was just a bad dream I was having."

"Think again!"

"Keelin, I'm sorry," Hayley apologized, handing her phone back to her. "I did not do that on purpose. It was the alcohol. I swear."

Keelin shook her head, snatching her phone back. "I can't believe you!"

Hayley sighed as she sat up. "I am not trying to start anything with you, but why does it even matter to you that I sent that picture of you and Freya to Sam?"

"Because it does," Keelin answered quickly, too quickly.

"That is not a real answer, Keels," Hayley pointed out. You do not love Sam. And we both damn well know that Sam is just using you.

Keelin stood there silently staring at her.

"I am not at all trying to excuse my actions," Hayley continued. "I'm just saying what I am thinking. You should at least think about my words. Is there a chance that you're actually not as mad at me for sending that picture and more mad at the fact that you now no longer have Sam to fall back on anymore?"

Keelin opened her mouth to say something but no words or sound came out.

"Again, I am not trying to start anything or excuse what I did," Hayley assured her. "I am simply just putting that out there."

Shaking her head, Keelin turned around and stormed over to the door. "I can not do this right now."

"Keelin, wait!" Hayley called after her.

Keelin stopped, her hand on the door knob, turning partially to look at Hayley. "Don't expect to see me for the rest of the day."

With that, she swung open the door and rushed out. The door rattled on its hinges as it slammed behind her.

Hayley huffed and fell backwards onto the bed. She reached behind her onto the floor to grab the pillow Keelin had thrown on her and slammed it down over her face.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley spent the next hour or two laying in bed wallowing over her drunken mistake. This was worse than sleeping with a random guy while drunk. Going behind her friend's back was way worse. Sending that make out picture to Sam seemed like a great idea in Hayley's mind at the time. Now not so much.

Sighing, Hayley sat up and proceeded to get dressed. Her wallowing all day was not going to help anything. She would give Keelin the time and space she needed. But that didn't mean she was going to sit around and do nothing. Nope. Instead, she decided she was going to find Elijah. She really needed someone to talk to.

Once she was dressed, Hayley left the room in search of Elijah. After a little while of looking around, she finally found him in the ship's library room. In hindsight, knowing he's a professor, she should've looked in the library right after she didn't find him in his room. But that meant nothing now.

"Hi," Hayley said as she fell back onto the couch next to him, crossing her arms.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he asked, "Bad morning?"

"You can say that again." Hayley groaned.

"What happened?" Elijah questioned, closing the book he was reading.

"Well, first, Keelin woke me up at eight in the morning. Then she proceeded to get mad at me for a drunken mistake that I made last night. Which by the way, I am not saying that what I did was right, but I actually did her a favor."

"Why is she mad at you if you did her a favor?"

Hayley sighed. "I could have definitely went about it another way."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked, turning her head to stare at him.

"I did not hear exactly what was being said, but I woke up to Freya and Keelin talking out on the balcony. Your friend did not seem to be in the best of moods."

Raising her hand, Hayley said, "You are looking at the reason."

Elijah chuckled. "From what I have seen of your friendship so far, I'm sure you two will make up in no time."

Hayley frowned. "Usually I would agree, but I don't know about this time." With a sigh, Hayley said in a somewhat hopeful tone, That is unless Freya can manage to talk her down from the proverbial edge that I unintentionally drove her onto."

"That bad huh?"

"I caught her and Freya making out," Hayley informed him.

Elijah turned to her, his facial expression one of shock.

"I was going to tell you last night, but wanted to be sober so I could gloat about winning the bet and remember it." She sighed. "I just didn't expect for today to start off how it did."

"Why do I get the impression that you catching them has something to do with why Keelin is mad at you?"

Hayley turned away to hide her face as she quietly answered, "Because it does."

"How exactly?"

"I took a picture and sent it to Sam."

"Sam?"

"Did I never mention Sam to you?"

"Not that I recall."

"Must have been Freya I mentioned her to then," Hayley said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who is Sam?"

Hayley looked back to Elijah. "Her on and off, not really ever true girlfriend from back home."

"They're off currently?"

Hayley nodded. "Of course! I would've never stood back and let her pursue Freya if she wasn't single," she assured him. "I've been cheated on and used before, I would never knowingly let a friend or someone close to be act in such a way."

Elijah smiled, happy with what she said.

"Yeah, so, I took a picture of them and sent it to Sam," Hayley admitted. "Apparently, Sam must've texted or called Keelin, and it all went downhill from there."

"I understand why she's not happy with you."

"I do, too," Hayley said, sighing. "I don't know if I'd get this angry though. Everyone knows Sam is not right for her. She knows it as well, whether she wants to see it or not."

"Sometimes you have to let people learn things the hard way," Elijah said thoughtfully. "Even if that person is someone close to you."

Hayley offered him a small smile. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "Thanks for listening to and giving me some advice for the future."

Elijah smiled back. "Don't mention it. I'm all ears anytime you need someone to talk to."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley spent a little while longer hanging out with and talking to Elijah before deciding to go back to her room. She really needed to think some things through without anyone else around. Maybe watch some tv and clear her head while she waited and hoped that Keelin would call her or return to the room. She knew it was highly unlikely at this point, but she could hope.

Exiting the elevator on her room hall, she ran straight into Freya.

"I'm sorry," Hayley immediately apologized. "My head is all over the place right now."

Freya nodded her head in understanding.

"Have you seen Keelin?" Hayley asked curiously.

"Not yet," Freya answered. "I'm going to meet her right now."

Hayley looked at the ground and anywhere but at Freya. "Do you at least know what happened?"

"Keelin texted me."

"Can you tell her that I said sorry again, please. I really do feel bad for hurting her."

"I will do that.

"Thank you, Freya."

"No problem."

Freya's phone dinged. "Well, Keelin is waiting. I should go."

Hayley nodded. "Okay. See you later sometime."

"You, too," Freya said, stepping around her and entering the elevator.

Once she heard the doors close, Hayley continued towards her room.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Just as Keelin had told Hayley, Hayley didn't see her for the rest of the day. Well, not face to face. She'd seen Keelin with Freya when she'd gone to get something to eat. But she ended up getting her food and taking it back to the room. Hayley really did want to give Keelin her space.

By time the sun went down and the moon came up, Hayley felt like she had gotten cabin fever. A walk sounded pretty good to her. The fresh air and smell of the ocean would do her much good.

Changing into a comfortable outfit, she grabbed her phone and room key and left the room. She was surprised to find Elijah walking towards her as she turned to make her way down the hall.

She smiled. "Hello again, Elijah."

Elijah smiled back. "Hello again to you as well, Hayley."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I was actually coming to see you."

"Oh? You were?"

Elijah nodded as he finally reached her, stopping in front of her. "I wanted to check and make sure you are still doing alright."

"Once a gentlemen, always a gentlemen."

"I aim to please." Elijah grinned before turning to a more serious expression. "Have you seen or heard from Keelin yet?"

Hayley shook her head and sighed. "I don't think I'll see her before tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something else but didn't get the chance. Behind Elijah she heard two females laughing. The sounds got closer with every passing second.

Looking around Elijah, Hayley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Noticing the look on her face, Elijah turned to look towards what Hayley was gaping at.

What were the chances that Hayley would end up baring witness to Keelin and Freya going at it two nights in a row? Apparently very possible since that's what was happening right then.

Keelin and Freya stopped in front of Freya and Elijah's bedroom door, pulling apart just long enough for Freya to unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked, Freya grabbed Keelin and pulled her to her, kissing her like she was what she needed to breathe to say alive. Freya backed into the room, pulling Keelin with her without breaking the kiss.

The sound of the door slamming shut brought Hayley back to reality. She looked at Elijah just as he turned around to face her again. The look on his face, if Hayley had to guess, was the same look that she had on hers.

"Are you sure that you did not stage what happened last night in order to make sure you won our bet?"

Looking at him with a mock glare, Hayley replied, "I am quite devious, but I am not _that_ devious."

Elijah cocked an eyebrow. "So you say."

"Haha. I would not cause a fight with my best friend just to win a bet," she told him. "And even if I was _that_ devious, there is no way I could have ever predicted that it would lead to them hooking up."

"That is true," Elijah agreed. "Well, it seems I won't be going back to my room for a while," he mused.

Hayley nodded. "You can spend however long with me," Hayley offered. "I was about to go for a walk. You could come with and then we can come back and hang out in my room."

"That sounds good to me."

Smiling, Hayley replied, "Sounds good to me, too."

Reaching out and offering Hayley his hand, Elijah asked, "Shall we?"

Taking his hand without hesitation, not missing the electric like spark suddenly coursing through her body, Hayley responded, "We shall."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Thanks for keeping me company during my walk," Hayley said with a smile on her face as she and Elijah made their way back to her room.

"Anytime," he replied sincerely. "In fact, I have come to look forward to walks with you."

Hayley could feel the blush creeping onto her face. "Likewise," Hayley agreed. "Maybe we should agree to at least one walk together a day for the remainder of the cruise?"

Elijah grinned. "I much like that idea."

"Great. I will be looking forward to those walks," Hayley said, unlocking her room door. "Come on in."

The second they walked into the room, they could hear the noises coming through the wall. Freya and Keelin were extremely loud. Hayley hadn't realized just how close their rooms were before now.

"Not weird at all," Hayley said, trying not to laugh.

"Not awkward either," Elijah added, also holding back a laugh.

"So um... the pool on deck 12 is hosting an outdoor movie night tonight," Hayley said, already on her way to get her bathing suit. "We can go there."

Elijah didn't hesitate in shaking his head and agreeing with her. "I am up for anything that gets me out of here."

Pulling her bathing suit out of the drawer, she rushed to the bathroom, calling behind her. "Let me change into my bathing suit and we will go."

"Take your time."

Stopping and turning back, Hayley laughed. "In most cases I would take my time, but..." More noises through the wall stopped her from continuing her sentence.

Elijah chuckled nervously, looking anywhere but at her.. "I will be here."

"I will literally be just a minute."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Arriving at the pool, Hayley couldn't not laugh as she caught sight of the movie screen. The movie playing out on the screen was not one she'd ever expect to see playing while out in the middle of the ocean. What was the person in charge thinking?

"What the hell are they thinking playing _that_ movie?" Hayley wondered out loud. "Of all the movies they could choose, why that one?"

"The better question would be, why are so many people here watching it?" Elijah said with a chuckle.

"Maybe they are escaping their sibling and friend hooking up next door as well," Hayley joked, finding an unoccupied lounge chair and sitting down.

Elijah played along as he sat down in the empty one next to her. "In that case, they all came to the right place."

"Right." Hayley agreed, laughing. "Watching a movie about a ship that sinks while on an actual ship is so much better than listening to two people have sex in the next room."

"Especially if one of those people are family."

"Keelin is like a sister to me, so I kind of get what you mean. I have lived with her, more or less, my whole life. This is actually quite normal for her."

"Hooking up?"

Hayley laughed. "Being loud."

"Oh, yes, right."

They both laughed at that.

"I'm going to go float in the pool," Hayley said, standing up and stretching her arms. "Do you want to come with?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, you go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Suit yourself then." Hayley shrugged, pulling her cover up dress over off. She didn't miss the way Elijah's eyes roamed over her body. "See something you like?"

Elijah immediately looked up at her. The look on his face was a mix between shock that she'd seen him and also guilt that she'd caught him. She also saw a hint of appreciation.

Giving him a small smile, she assured him, "You don't have to feel guilty about looking me over. Trust me, you're not the first one to do it. You are however the first to actually look guilty when I caught you."

"I should not have stared without your permission."

"It's fine, Elijah. I promise." Hayley grinned. "I'm glad you like what you see."

Before Elijah could say something else, Hayley walked off to go get a pool raft.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come relax in here with me?" Hayley called to Elijah who was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. "It's very calming to float in a pool on a ship that's floating in the ocean."

"I'm good sitting here," Elijah replied, waving her off. "You enjoy the calming float."

"Suit yourself," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "A bet loser like yourself probably should sit on the side of the pool now that I think about it."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Elijah stood up. "I did hear you. I just want to give you a chance to change your words."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or else."

"Or else what?"

Before she knew what was happening, a wave of water had her falling off of the raft she was on. Coming up from under, she spit out the water that got into her mouth during the tip over.

"What the hell?" she asked, erupting in laughter as Elijah swam over to her. "You could've warned me."

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I said or else."

"That could've meant anything," Hayley pointed out, moving her arms and kicking her feet to stay afloat. "I would have never expected that to mean you'd jump in and send me flying off my raft."

"Your reaction was much more real this way."

"You jerk!" Hayley exclaimed, pushing a wave of water at him. "See how you like it." She laughed splashing him over and over again a few more times.

"You better stop that," Elijah warned in a teasing tone.

"Or what?"

"Do you really want to do this again?"

Hayley grinned mischievously at him. "Or what?"

Once again, Elijah didn't give her any indication he was about to move in on her. She was again submerged under water, his hands gently on her shoulders, dunking her under.

"Damn it! I should've seen that coming," Hayley said, reemerging from below the surface.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get out smarted by him a third time, without a word, Hayley launched herself at him. She knew she'd taken him by surprise due to the fact she was able to take him under so easily.

That action led to what felt like hours of back and forth play in the pool. Hayley honestly didn't remember the last time she had this much fun and laughed with a guy. She had never had this kind of fun with Jackson. Elijah really did seem like a one of a kind guy in her life. Never had she met someone like Elijah before. He was often times so serious, but he could be so much fun, too. He was a little bit of everything. He was someone she could definitely see herself falling for. If she wasn't already.

"Okay, stop! Stop!" Hayley exclaimed, feeling her entire body almost give out; All of this fun was a big workout.

"Give up?"

Hayley shook her head. "I don't give up. My mind is all in it," Hayley insisted. "My body, however, hurts."

"Now we can't have that." Elijah smiled, moving closer to her.

"No, we can not. I'd rather not drowned from my body giving up and sinking me to the bottom."

"I'd go down and get you."

"I have no doubt that you would." Hayley smiled. "I can't recall a time that I'd had this much fun."

"Neither can I."

"I'm very happy that I decided to come on this vacation," Hayley said, feeling herself move even closer to him.

"So am I," Elijah agreed also seeming to move closer to her. "I almost didn't."

Hayley licked her lips, looking from Elijah's lips to his eyes and back to his lips before settling on his eyes. "I'm happy you did come."

A rush of excitement coursed through her body upon seeing Elijah's eyes travel the same path on her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't really want to kiss him right then. And it was clear he wanted to kiss her, too. But was it too soon? She'd only known him less than a week. Usually she didn't kiss someone this soon unless it didn't mean anything. This thing between her and Elijah felt like something. She wouldn't kiss him now and ruin whatever could be. As much as it pained her to do, she couldn't let this happen. Not this soon.

"We should probably go back to the room," Hayley said, breaking eye contact.

Elijah nodded his head in agreement.

Without a word, they both swam over to the ladders on opposite sides and climbed out of the pool.

" _That was a close one_ ," Hayley thought to herself making her way over to where there things were just as Elijah held out a towel to her. She took it, flashing a brief smile at him.

Hayley wasn't going to deny the fact that she was very much attracted to Elijah. But after all that happened with her ex, she didn't know if she could take another heartbreak. She and Elijah were bound to go their separate ways after the cruise was over. Hayley wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it if she let herself get too involved with Elijah. A kiss would no doubt bring her that much more involved with him.

Judging by the way Elijah also pulled away, Hayley wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Hayley was suddenly more curious as to what Elijah's relationship status. He never mentioned a relationship. Him being a gentlemen and all, Hayley was sure he would've told her if he wasn't available. He didn't give her a player vibe in even the slightest.

Or maybe he was even in a similar situation as she was? Did he have an ex that he wasn't too fond of currently? So many possibilities. But Hayley didn't feel right asking him about such a thing. After all, it was none of her business unless he wanted to tell her himself.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Arriving back to the room, Hayley made a beeline to the her dresser. "I should have something for you to wear in here," she said looking back over her shoulder towards him.

Elijah eyed her, looking a tad bit confused, "I'm not sure I'd fit into or look good in any of your clothes."

Hayley laughed, turning back to rummage through the drawer. "You might just be surprised."

"It wouldn't be the first time you surprised me."

"I assure you that it won't be the last either." Finding what she was looking for, Hayley turned and held out a pair of sweatpants to him. "Here. You can wear these."

Staring at her, he hesitantly reached forward and took the from her. Giving them a once over, he looked at her with an inquisitive expression.

"What?" Hayley questioned, shrugging her shoulders. "Men's sweatpants are more baggy and comfy. And they have pockets which for some reason women's sweats do not."

Elijah nodded. "If you say so."

"You can change first. I'll go second."

"I will only take a minute."

"I am in no rush."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"You can sleep in Keelin's bed tonight," Hayley said when she returned from the bathroom. "I highly doubt that she will be returning tonight."

Elijah stood there staring at the bed hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "It's just that I am not sure that I feel comfortable sleeping in her bed without her own permission."

"Once again, you are a total gentlemen." Hayley smiled, walking over to her own bed. "You can sleep in my bed with me then."

Elijah coughed nervously. "Um. I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I promise I don't bite," she assured him, pulling the covers down. "Plus, I'm offering and I have faith that you will not try anything. Otherwise, I would not have offered."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Nodding her head, Hayley replied as she crawled into bed, getting comfortable under the covers, "Absolutely sure." She patted the bed next to her. "I wouldn't say I was if I was not."

"If you are sure," Elijah said, making his way over to the bed.

Hayley laughed. "Just get in bed and go to sleep," she said, reaching over and turning off the lamp light.

She could feel the other half of the bed dip as Elijah laid down. A smile that she couldn't, nor even tried to keep from forming, came over her lips. Something about him being in the bed with her made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Goodnight, Elijah."

"Goodnight, Hayley."

* * *

 _ **Anyone know what movie was playing? Let me know what you thought of the chapter!**_


	8. To Hook Up Or To Not Hook Up

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - To Hook Up Or To Not Hook Up**

* * *

The next morning, Hayley woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. And much warmer than she had in a long time. Why was she so warm? She and Keelin always made sure the room was really cold at night because they both loved curling up under numerous blankets. And also, why did it feel like she wasn't alone?

That's when it hit her. Elijah had stayed the night. In her bed. With her. Which meant that she was feeling warmer because of him. That she wasn't alone... because of him.

Opening her eyes, Hayley looked around the room and then pulled the covers down. Her eyes widened when she realized that somehow during the night she and Elijah had ended up tangled up together. They definitely weren't on their separate sides of the bed anymore.

Elijah was still asleep. But Hayley wasn't sure she wanted to wake him. How would he react to their current situation? Would he be okay with it? Would he not be okay with it? Would he even react or would he pretend he didn't notice?

Laying there completely still, Hayley contemplated answers to her questions. That is until she felt him move against her. She slowly turned her head to look at him just in time for his eyes to flutter open.

She did the only thing she could think of in that moment, she smiled nervously.

"Good morning," Elijah said, smiling back at her.

"Morning to you, too."

Hayley bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself calm as Elijah finally glanced down at their intertwined limbs.

"One or both of us are apparently moving sleepers," Hayley said, breaking the silence.

Elijah nodded. "So it would appear."

"Well, if for any reason we ever have to share this bed again, how about we make a pillow barrier?" Hayley suggested, glancing around the room to see if they'd have enough pillows to do that.

Hayley noticed Elijah hesitate a moment.

"If it ever happens again, that's a good idea," Elijah agreed, nodding his head slightly.

"This way our unconscious minds don't get handsy in our sleep."

"Pretty sure that was your mind."

Hayley dropped her jaw, faking shock. "How dare you accuse my unconscious mind of such a thing?" she asked, putting her hand over her chest to pretend she was offended. "If anything it was you. Men are more likely to be handsy than women."

Elijah laughed. "And where did you get that fact from?"

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "The internet."

"Of course you did."

"Let's just agree that we both got handsy in our sleep."

Elijah offered her his hand. "Deal."

Accepting his hand and shaking it, Hayley smiled. "Yes, deal."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Not too much later, Elijah left to go back to his room. And Hayley spread out on the bed wanting to sleep some more. And alright... maybe smell the pillow and lay on the sheets Elijah laid on. But that would make her sound crazy. So she'd never admit it.

Barely even two minutes had passed before there was a knock at the door. Hayley forced herself to get up and open it. When she opened the door, she found Elijah standing there looking a bit pale.

Eyeing him for a moment, she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Elijah shook his head and cleared his throat. "It would appear that they have christened every part of that room."

Hayley reached up to cover her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Pillow barrier it is," she said, stepping out of the way to let him in.

 **~AllAtSea~**

About an hour later, Keelin returned to the room and Elijah returned to his own. Keelin had requested that she and Hayley go to breakfast together. They had quite a bit to talk about. Neither she nor Hayley liked being on bad terms for long. Over night was usually the longest they ever fought for. And this time would be no different.

"I want to apologize again for my actions the other night," Hayley said looking up from her plate of food.

"It's fine, Hayley," Keelin said sincerely, smiling at her. "It wasn't the right thing to do, but your heart was in the right place."

Hayley sighed, raking her fork back and forth over her eggs. "I could have gone about it so much better. Sat you down and forced you to listen to me."

"You mean tied me down," Keelin corrected with a laugh. "You know I wouldn't have wanted to talk about that."

Laughing as well, Hayley replied, "Oh, yes, right. Or handcuff."

Keelin shook her head. "Way too kinky for best friends who aren't getting it on."

"Ah. Good point," Hayley agreed.

After a short silence fell between them, Hayley broke it.

"So you and Freya, huh?" Hayley said in a teasing tone, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" Keelin asked, looking up from her breakfast plate.

Hayley smirked. "You heard me."

"How do you know?"

"Elijah and I were in the hallway when you two were heading into the room."

"How much did you see?"

"And hear."

"Wait, what? Hear?"

Hayley laughed. "Our rooms are actually right next door to each other, despite not looking like it from the outside."

"But there's a door between ours..."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hayley said, "We heard you through the wall. So either you two were loud enough to be heard through two rooms, or that door is a part of ones of our rooms somehow."

"We should do some detective work and figure that out," Keelin suggested, taking a bite of her food. "A random door that neither of us have seen from in either room... weird."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement. "It is now that you mention it."

"We have time."

"We do," Hayley agreed. "So you and Freya. Give me the details."

Keelin raised an eyebrow. "Give you the details? As in... all of the details."

Hayley immediately shook her head and hand no. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Not the sexy details. Just the details of what all lead up to it."

"I have you to thank for that," Keelin admitted with a small smile.

"What? Um... me? Why? How?"

"If I hadn't been mad at you and run off the find her, we probably wouldn't have hooked up."

"So, wait... that's all it was, you angry at me and having sex with her to forget you being mad at me?" Hayley asked, slightly confused.

There was no way she was thinking about this correctly. Keelin wasn't that type of woman. It must've just been a misunderstanding. Keelin's wording could definitely be better. Less negative suggesting.

"Of course not!" Keelin instantly assured her. "It was just a catalyst to making us go for it. As mad as I was at you, Freya agreed with what you said and helped me see that I do deserve better. Now, of course, none of us think the way you went about it was right..."

Hayley nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Definitely not. Drunk me should not be able to take pics or send texts anymore. Ever."

"I very much agree with that." Keelin laughed.

"So you were saying."

"I was saying that I realize I deserve better and then it dawned on me... Random flirting and make outs with Freya at first seemed like just a CVF thing, but honestly... I truly do like her," Keelin admitted. "I mean, not in a Hallmark kind of way. It's not love after less than a week already. But I definitely think one day in the future... it could be."

"Sounds sweet." Hayley smiled. "But what happens when..."

Keelin cut her off. "I don't want to think about what happens later. We still have a little over a week on the cruise. Let's just enjoy our times with over cruise ship love interests."

Hayley smiled, nodding her head and lifting her glass up. "I can drink to that."

"To cruise ship love interests!" Keelin exclaimed, lifting her glass up to meet Hayley's.

"Hear! Hear!"

 **~AllAtSea~**

"I was thinking, you won the bet last night and I think today is a good day for me to pay up my end of the deal."

"In that case, I like the way you think."

"However, first, you should probably fill me in on what your wager was."

Hayley grinned. "Well, not unlike your own... dinner definitely. Except, also, dancing as well."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Dancing?"

Laughing, Hayley responded, "Don't look so surprised. I like to dance every now and then."

Elijah nodded his head. "It would appear you do.

"And there is a salsa club down on deck four that I've wanted to check out, but never got the chance to ask Keelin to go with. Her being with Freya most of the time and all."

"You never do cease to surprise me," Elijah said with a smile.

"I hope that is a good thing," Hayley mused, smiling back at him.

"Oh, yes. It most certainly is," Elijah assured her.

"We are on for tonight in that case?"

"Why would we not be?"

Shrugging, Hayley admitted, "Truthfully, you just don't seem like the salsa dancing kind of guy."

Elijah grinned. "You are not the only one full of surprises."

Grinning back, Hayley responded, "I look forward to you showing me what you've got tonight."

"If I get my way, you will be shown a lot you would never expect from me tonight."

"I am holding you to that."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Later that evening, Hayley couldn't get rid of the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she got ready for her dinner and dancing non-date with Elijah. This was just a platonic settling of a bet dinner and dance. There was no reason for her to feel so antsy and butterflyfish. Right? She really did like him. But did she like him like that? Her mind may not know for sure but her stomach and body apparently did.

"I'll stay out with Freya tonight," Keelin said with a smile, breaking Hayley out of her thoughts.

"What's that smile for?" Hayley asked, looking at her through the mirror.

Keelin shrugged. "Nothing."

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Bullshit. You never smile like that for nothing."

"I am now."

"Again. Bullshit," Hayley reiterated, turning towards Keelin and putting her hands on her hips. "You think something is going to happen between Elijah and I tonight, don't you."

Keelin smirked. "Maybe."

"We're just friends, Keelin."

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Whatever you say."

Hayley huffed, rolling her eyes. "Shut up."

The sound of Keelin's laugh followed Hayley the entire way to the bathroom.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley was putting on the finishing touches of her very minimal makeup when Elijah knocked on the door. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, Hayley smiled. She looked good enough to be going to dinner and dancing, but not too good that she looked like she was going to a cocktail party.

"You look good," Elijah mused with a smile. Being the gentleman he was, he kept his eyes on hers instead of roaming her body like Hayley was used to guys doing.

The feeling of butterflies returned in Hayley's stomach with a vengeance. Not that she minded. He really was the type of guy she'd expect to be the butterfly causing type. And so far her assumptions about him were right. All good ones, of course.

"So do you," Hayley said, trying her best to cover up her nerves.

She had to keep reminding herself that this was not a date. It was simply a bet ante being paid off. Just two new friends going to dinner and dancing. No big deal. Not romantic at all. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Shall we?" Elijah asking, turning slightly to offer her his arm.

Hayley nodded and smiled, stepping forward to loop her arm with his. "Yes, we shall."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley was honestly having one of the best nights, if not the actual, best night of her life. She'd never had this much fun. Not with Jack. Not with any of her boyfriends before him. Not with her friend with benefits from college. Not anyone. No one that was not Elijah. There was something about him that just made everything that much better.

A laugh escaped Hayley as Elijah twirled her around and dipped her. He was an insanely good dancer. She never would've expected him as one to dance more energetically. He had such a pristine and choreographed sense to him. But as he'd said earlier, he was going to surprise her throughout the night. So far he was keeping his word.

Hayley opened her eyes and her happiness was suddenly put to an end. She should've known something like this would happen. The night had been going way too well so far. And now just like that it was over with.

Right before Elijah pulled her up, she caught sight of the women Jackson had cheated on her with. Genevieve. Seeing her there only meant one thing. Jackson was there, too. Somewhere. The last thing Hayley wanted was to put up with him at all that night.

Elijah pulled her up and his own smile fell the second he saw her face. "Is everything okay?"

Hayley tilted her head in the direction of Genevieve.

Elijah turned to look where she was directing him and frowned. "Is that them?"

"Them?" Hayley questioned, looking over to find Jackson now with Genevieve. "Yes, that's them."

Suddenly Jackson was looking their way. Hayley was frozen in her place. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to turn and storm off, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Plus, Elijah was holding onto her tightly and she really didn't want to move away from his comforting embrace.

Before Hayley could manage to blink or do anything, her jaw was being cupped and her face was being turned towards Elijah. She wasn't able to get a word out because his lips were on her right then. Holy fuck!

Hayley was momentarily stunned when Elijah's lips met hers. She was frozen in place and in mind. Not in a million years had she expected Elijah to kiss her. Not that she was complaining or anything, but it was definitely a surprise. One she actually didn't mind once she got over the initial shock.

When she came back to reality and got over the surprise, Hayley didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It may seem too cliché like or fake, but Elijah really was one of the best, if not the actual best, kisser she'd ever kissed. Damn, he was good. Hayley felt like she was floating on a cloud because of how much she was figuratively melting into him.

Hayley reluctantly pulled away, her eyes wide with shock. "What... what was that for?"

"You looked like you were about to panic," Elijah answered, looking guilty. "I figured if it looked like you had moved on as well then your ex would take the hint and leave you alone."

Hayley thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Oh, that makes sense."

"I hope I didn't make your uncomfortable by doing that."

"No, definitely not. I promise, I was not uncomfortable by it. Just surprised." Then it suddenly hit her. "You do know though that by doing that you've now put us in the position where we have to pretend to be together for the rest of the cruise, right?"

"Well... alright, I did not think that far ahead."

Hayley laughed. "Are you sure that this was not just a ploy to kiss me because you really wanted to?"

Elijah shrugged his shoulders, grinning at her. "We may never know."

"Maybe it is a mixture of both helping me _and_ wanting to kiss me?"

Bringing his glass up to his lips, he nonchalantly said, "Could be."

Hayley laughed, tracing the rim of her drink glass with her finger. "So you are not going to tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly?" Elijah asked almost completely seriously. "There is nothing to tell."

"Is he still looking?"

Elijah looked behind her and nodded his head. "Yes, he is."

With a smirk on her lips, Hayley said, "Good. Kiss me again."

Before Elijah could say or do anything, Hayley grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her.

 **~AllAtSea~**

The way back to the room was full of stumbling and bumping into walls, refusing to break away from each other. Elijah's suit jacket was halfway off of his shoulders. Hayley's lipstick was now on Elijah's lips, barely noticeable on her own anymore. Her hair was a mess and honestly she could not care less.

All she cared about right then was how good of a kisser Elijah was. This was probably their third kiss overall, if she had to guess, but it was by far the most passionate and hottest one yet. If Elijah were to pull away from her, Hayley was sure she'd lose it.

Reaching her room door, Hayley fumbled to get her keycard out and put it into the door lock. Neither she nor Elijah wanted to part from each other. It was hard work, but she managed to open the door and pull Elijah into the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Hayley gasped as Elijah pushed her up against the back of the door. She almost protested when Elijah pulled away but any words of protest were quickly silenced when his lips found her neck. Her almost protest instead came out as a loud involuntary moan.

Hayley dropped the keycard not caring where it landed, digging her fingers into Elijah's hair. Gripping it tightly she pulled him back, staring at him, taking in the sight of his already puffy lips. His eyes were on her as well, moving from her lips to her eyes and then dropping back down to her lips.

Hayley wasn't sure who moved first, but they were suddenly kissing again. They melded into each other as if their lives depended on it. Elijah grabbed unto the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, walking backwards. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping when her clothed pussy came into contact with his growing erection.

Elijah walked them backwards blindly somehow not tripping over anything. They didn't make it to the bed though. Hayley unfed when her back hit the wall. But it didn't bother her. If against the wall was where it had to happen for her to get Elijah inside her, then so fucking be it. Against the wall would do. It would do very well.

The next few minutes or however long were a blur. By time Hayley came back to reality, Elijah's shirt was off and Hayley was only in her bra and panties. He was laying on the bed with her straddling him, grinding against him. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra, but suddenly Elijah's hands were on her hips stopping her grinding movements.

"Why'd you stop me?" she asked, out of breath, dropping her arms by her sides.

Picking her up and moving her off of him, Elijah sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "As much as I want this just as much as you, its too soon."

Hayley frowned. "Too soon?"

"I want to get to know you better," Elijah said, turning his head to look at her. "I'm not the hook up kind of guy."

Relaxing some, Hayley sighed. "I get that." She smiled briefly. "And if that's how you feel, then we can wait. Even if we do only have about a week left with each other."

Elijah smiled back at her. "When the time is right we will both know," he assured her. "But maybe the night we first kiss to ward off your ex isn't the right time."

Hayley nodded. "Makes a lot of sense."

"You can have the bathroom first."

Hayley was not about to argue with that. She had something she really needed to take care of. Without a word, she made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. As soon as it was warm enough, she got in and proceeded to take care of the throbbing in between her legs.


	9. An Unfortunate Misunderstanding

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - An Unfortunate Misunderstanding**

* * *

The next morning, Hayley woke up to a glaring ray from the sun rise blurring heat onto her face and light into her eyes once she opened them. Hayley rolled over, running her hand over her face. Once she sat up the memory of all that had happened the night before came rushing back into her mind. It was all so intense and had her mind so confused.

She glanced around the room and realized quickly that she was in Keelin's bed. After what happened, she and Elijah had both agreed to sleeping in separate beds. Elijah being the gentleman he was still didn't feel right sleeping in Keelin's bed. So Hayley took Keelin's and she let him take hers.

Looking over to make sure Elijah was still asleep, she got out of bed and grabbed her keycard before making her way over to where Elijah had set his. After she picked it up she turned and tiptoed out of the room, heading towards the room that was supposed to be Freya and Elijah's. But was more or less Freya and Keelin's now.

Slipping the key card in the door, Hayley pushed it open and stepped inside. Making a beeline for Keelin's sleeping form, she kneeled down next to the bed, reaching forward to shake her awake.

Keelin's eyes fluttered open, blinking as she spotted Hayley there. "Hayley?" She yawned, covering her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Hayley whispered, standing up.

Keelin closed her eyes and snuggled back into bed. "Can it wait? I want to sleep longer."

"We almost hooked up last night!" Hayley exclaimed as quietly as she could as to not wake Freya.

"I'm up!" Keelin squealed a bit too loud, almost but thankfully not, waking up Freya. "Let me go to the bathroom and then we will go to breakfast and you will tell me everything," Keelin said excitedly, already out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Hayley shook her head and chuckled quietly as she made her way towards the door to wait for Keelin.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"I can't believe you two almost had sex last night!" Keelin exclaimed between bites of her breakfast. "And that he stopped it when he did!"

Hayley shrugged. "I honestly don't get it."

"Neither do I," Keelin agreed. "He really seems into you from what I can tell."

"I know, right?!" Hayley sighed, using her fork to play around with the food on her plate. "Could he be hiding something from me?"

Keelin narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't even suggest that."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"But what if..."

"No, Hayley! Don't you dare finish that sentence," Keelin threatened, pointing at her and waving her finger in a no pattern. "You will not let a past betrayal ruin your future. Not on my watch."

Hayley did not dare respond. She knew how serious Keelin was when she was in this mindset. Keelin wasn't always the best with her own relationships and such but she was always the best when it came to Hayley's. Hayley and Keelin both only wanted the best for each other and sometimes their selves didn't get as smart advice as each other because of it.

"You need to get yourself into check," Keelin told Hayley, breaking the small silence. "Otherwise, you could really end up messing up something potentially really good in your life."

Hayley sighed. "I know."

"I don't want to see you unhappy, especially not with yourself."

Hayley gave Keelin a brief smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Keelin smiled back. "You know I always have your back."

"And I you."

"I'm aware. And thank you as well."

A few minutes or so later, Freya and Elijah showed up at the table.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Freya asked as she was already pulling out the chair next to Keelin.

"Sure," both Keelin and Hayley answered in tandem.

Hayley took a deep breath and tried her best to remain calm as Elijah pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"I hope you ladies slept well last night," he said in greeting. Always a gentleman.

"I did." Keelin smiled. "And likewise to you."

Elijah hesitated for a moment before turning to Hayley.

"Good morning," she said giving him a small smile.

"Morning," he replied with his own small smile in return.

Hayley had to look away from him, the urge to look at his lips and then lick her own was almost too hard to fight. This was sure to be a long damn day. Why the hell did he have to stop them last night? She could've had her lust for him out of her system by now. Damn him. Seriously. Hayley was in the midst of the female equivalent to blue balls. Whatever that was. If there was even a term for it.

"So..." Hayley cleared her throat. "Are you two joining Keelin and I today?"

"What are you two planning for the day?" Freya wondered.

Hayley shrugged. "Probably the more adventurous things."

"Which would be?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Hayley.

"You know, zip lining... rock climbing... I want to try out the crazy water slides, too. They're supposed to be really steep drops and long rides. There's also a carousel I want to ride. I've loved those since I was a kid."

"Sounds like fun."

"I'm sure it is."

"Shall we go then?"

"If you're up for it."

"Oh, I am."

"So am I."

"Let's go," Elijah said standing up.

"You first," Hayley replied, following suit.

"No, you."

"Alright, fine." Hayley turned towards and headed for the door with Elijah right in her heels.

"Apparently we aren't even here." Hayley heard Keelin say.

"It would appear not," Freya responded with a laugh.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Later that afternoon after literally doing everything Hayley had wanted to do, and having a ball doing it, Hayley and Elijah were back in Hayley's room relaxing. Hayley was on her Facebook checking in with her friend and employee Camille, the only other person Keelin and Hayley trusted to watch their business while they were away. And Elijah was sitting in the chair in the room, reading one of his books he'd brought on the cruise with him.

"Do you have Facebook by chance?" Hayley asked curiously, looking away from her laptop screen to look at Elijah.

"Actually, I do," he answered followed by a small chuckle. "My sisters would not stop nagging me until I got one."

Hayley laughed. "I can definitely see that being the case."

"As it turns out, it's a good way to connect with my students as well."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "You're friends with your students on Facebook?"

Elijah shrugged. "I'm not just any professor. I'm a cool professor."

Hayley laughed, almost doubling over in laughter. "Did your sisters force you to watch Mean Girls also?" she asked once she got control of herself again.

Elijah hesitated. "Maybe."

"Let me guess, you're the pushover sibling?"

"A little bit... I guess."

Hayley chuckled. "As always, you surprise me."

"My work for the day is done then."

Hayley shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You should send me a friend request. Or I you. I'm fine either way."

Only a few minutes later, they were friends on Facebook.

Unable to help herself, Hayley went looking through Elijah's Facebook. Not too far back that she was heading into crazy territory. Just a week or so before the cruise. Hayley felt like she'd be intruding if she went any farther. Especially with him right there in the room. That'd be a bit too awkward even for her.

Hayley smiled as she scrolled through pictures, working her way up towards the top. When she made it to the top of the page something caught her eye. Her eyes widened and her heart felt like it was about to drop into her stomach. Things with Elijah were apparently not as good as they seemed to be after all.

"You need to go," Hayley said, trying her best to remain calm as she stood up.

"What?" Elijah asked as he turned towards her, his facial expression one of confusion.

Hayley scoffed, shaking her head. "I thought you were different than other guys."

Elijah took a step towards her. "What are you talking about, Hayley?"

Hayley took a step back. "Your relationship status on your Facebook says you're in a relationship with someone named Celeste," she told him, letting out a fake laugh after.

"It shouldn't say that," Elijah insisted. "I'm very much single."

"Wow. Really, Elijah?" Hayley questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "For someone who checks their Facebook at least a few times a week, one would think that you would have caught that and changed it if you really were single."

"Hayley, I swear to you that I am not in a relationship with Celeste. Not anymore. Not for a long time.

Squinting her eyes, Hayley asked him, "Then why does your Facebook say that you are?"

"I... I honestly don't know."

Hayley turned her head away from him, not wanting to look at him right then, running a hand through her hair. "Oh, just save it, Elijah. Seriously just go now!"

Elijah reached for Hayley, which she caught sight of out of the corner of her eye. "Hayley..."

Hayley quickly knocked his hand away from her. "No! Damn it, Elijah!" she exclaimed. "We almost had sex last night! And now I find out about this!" Hayley motioned to her laptop.

"Hayley please, let us talk and try to figure this out without jumping to conclusions."

"Oh my god," Hayley whispered under he breath when something dawned on her. "Is this why you stopped us from going any further than second base?"

"No, of course not." Elijah shook his head. "As I said last night, we had both been drinking and it started as a kiss to get your ex off your back. It wouldn't have been the right thing to do last night."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "You know what? I have had more than enough of guys lying to me to last me a lifetime," she hissed, turning away from him to look out the window. "Seriously, Elijah, just go."

Moments later, Hayley heard Elijah sigh and then the sound of the door opening and closing. As much as it made her feel weak, she collapsed into a broken heap of herself on the floor. This felt very similar, if not worse, than going through a similar thing with Jackson. It sucked. Again.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Come on, Hayley," Keelin said, kneeling down and pulling Hayley up from the floor. "Up now."

Hayley reluctantly let Keelin pull her up into a standing position.

She frowned, wiping the wetness from her eyes. "I was perfectly comfortable on the floor."

Keelin gave her a "don't act like that with me" expression as she crossed her arms. "I heard what happened."

Hayley sighed. "Of course you did."

"And I think you should hear him out," Keelin said, sitting down on the bed. "You know, let him explain."

Jaw dropping slightly, Hayley put her hands on her hips and glared half heartedly at her. "Are you serious, Keelin? You are siding with him?!"

Keelin sighed, standing back up and making her way towards Hayley. "He did nothing wrong, Hayley."

Hayley's eyes widened and she backed away from Keelin, shaking her head. "Are you kidding me?!"

"You really need to talk to him and let him explain for crying out loud. It probably was some big mix up." Keelin groaned. "Every guy is not going to end up being like Jackson turned out in the end."

Hayley literally felt like she had just been slapped. "How dare you?!" Hayley exclaimed, turning away from Keelin with a huff. "I do not need this, Keelin."

Shaking her head, Keelin sighed. "You are so damn stubborn at times..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I know that a part of you is still reeling from all that happened with Jackson, but that is absolutely no reason to cast every guy you fall for in the role of the eventual bad guy."

Hayley was momentarily taken back by Keelin's words. "What?" she finally asked. "What are you talking about?" she added to her question before Keelin could answer. Then she spoke again before Keelin could answer. "I have not fallen for Elijah." She laughed it off, waving her hand in a forget it, you don't know what you're talking about motion.

Keelin smirked. "Because one night stands are kind of normal for you, I won't bring you almost having sex with Elijah earlier in to this, but honestly, I just meant in general," Keelin explained, her smirk quickly turning into a wide grin. "I said guys. Never did I actually say Elijah." She laughed, staring at Hayley with an "I knew it" expression on her face and in her eyes. "I was literally just guessing, but not I have my confirmation for my suspicions."

Hayley was speechless. Damn it. Keelin had gotten her. Or at least it seemed she had. Hayley wasn't sure if she was falling for Elijah. She knew that she did like Elijah, but like _that_? She truthfully wasn't sure just yet.

Keelin huffed when she got no response from Hayley after a minute or so. "Fine," she conceded with a sigh. "If you won't stop being stubborn and talk to Elijah, then at least come have dinner with me and Freya later tonight."

Hayley shrugged. "I don't know about that," she replied. "I'd just be a third wheel."

"Third wheel implies this is a date," Keelin pointed out. "But Freya and I are not dating."

"Eh. I think I'll just stay here."

"The three of us can go as just friends. Come on, Hayley."

Hayley sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll go if it makes you stop pestering me about it."

Keelin grinned triumphantly. "Good!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together once. "I'm going to go tell Freya that I got you to cave and agree. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," Hayley deadpanned as Keelin left the room.

Hayley made a beeline for her bed the second she heard the door close, falling down face first onto it. She really wasn't up for going out tonight, but she'd caved and told Keelin she would. She and Keelin very rarely took their plan agreements back. Hayley was stuck with this one whether she liked it or not.


	10. The Friend and Sibling Trap

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows last chapter. They all mean so much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with tv show, The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The Friend and Sibling Trap**

* * *

"Come on, Hayley!" Keelin yelled, knocking on the bathroom door. "Freya is waiting!"

"I changed my mind. I'm staying here. You go," Hayley responded, looking at herself in the mirror and frowning.

She was not up for going out. But she's told Keelin she would. Still, though, if she didn't want to go then she shouldn't have to.

"Hayley Andrea Marshall! Don't make me have to come in there and drag your ass out," Keelin threatened.

Hayley could imagine her standing on the other side of the door with a glare on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. She was proven right when she pushed herself away from the bathroom counter and opened the door.

"That's what I thought."

"You didn't have to full name me."

"Apparently I did," Keelin pointed out. "Now come on. I just texted Freya. She is on her way over here now."

Hayley sighed, dropping her shoulders and slumping over. "Fine, let's go."

"Cheer up, Hayley." Keelin smiled. "Something tells me your night will get better."

"What?" Hayley asked perking up ever so slightly.

Keelin shrugged, turning towards the door. "Nothing."

"Keelin! You do mean something! What do you mean by that?!" Hayley called after her, rushing out the door behind her.

Keelin just laughed as she continued down the hall to where Freya was standing and waiting for them.

Walking at a brisk pace behind Freya and Keelin, Hayley couldn't help but think how cute they were. They were walking side by side, bumping gently into each other and talking and laughing. They truly were so cute together. They just seemed to fit like puzzle pieces.

"...Hayley..."

Hayley perked up and her attention was fully on Freya and Keelin when she heard her name mentioned. Why were they talking about her? And what about her?

Jogging to catch up with them, she asked after catching up, "Did one of you say my name?"

"Yes, but it's nothing important," Freya answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Keelin? What were you two talking about?"

Keelin smiled at her, a questionable smile that Hayley didn't quite believe was just a sweet one. "Nothing important. Promise."

Hayley glanced at her, challenging her with her eyes. If she had to guess Keelin was currently crossing her fingers behind her back because no way she was telling Hayley the truth.

"Yeah, sure. Nothing important," Hayley said, her tone conveying just how unconvinced she was. "Just mentioning me for nothing."

Hayley couldn't help but be extremely curious what was so big that Keelin had to lie to her about. She was sure she'd heard her name mentioned, and Keelin and Freya both confirmed she had. But they were both insistent on not saying why her name was mentioned. They were hiding something big from her. She wanted to know what, but at the same time she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 **~AllAtSea~**

It didn't take long for Hayley to realize why her name was mentioned. Maybe it wasn't the exact thing Freya and Keelin were talking about, but it was most likely pretty damn close. The instant they walked into the restaurant, Hayley spotted Elijah standing at the hostess podium. She should've known that Keelin and Freya were planning something like this. This was definitely a Keelin thing to do.

Grabbing Keelin's arm and yanking her towards her, Hayley spoke through clenched teeth, "What the hell, Keelin?!"

Keelin shrugged her shoulders. "I had no idea he was going to be here."

Hayley glared at her. If only looks could kill. "Bullshit! You knew!"

"No, I didn't," Keelin insisted unconvincingly.

"Damn you!"

"Someone had to!" Keelin exclaimed just as they made it to the podium and the hostess walked up.

"Your table for two is ready," the hostess said with a smile, looking between Hayley and Elijah.

"What?!" Hayley asked a little too loud as she turned to look at Keelin. "Table for two!"

Both Keelin and Freya had guilty but unashamed looks on their faces.

"You two have fun," Freya said with a smile.

"We're going to go to the other restaurant," Keelin told Hayley. "Our table should be ready soon."

"What the hell, Keelin?!"

"You need to listen to Elijah and talk things out," Keelin said, looking at Hayley and daring her with her eyes to challenge her. "You wouldn't do it on your own so we had to complete the first step for you."

"See you later." Freya smiled at both Hayley and Elijah before she and Keelin turned to leave.

Hayley wasn't sure if she wanted to run after Keelin and slap her upside the head, or if she just wanted to stand there and start screaming. Or maybe even both. Start screaming, run up to Keelin and slap her. Truth was though, she would do neither.

Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the hostess. She smiled and nodded her head slightly to signal her to take them to her table. As much as she wanted to just run away, Hayley knew she had to stay. She needed to hear Elijah out or risk letting her ex control her life when it comes to relationships forever. That was something Hayley did not want at all.

Once at the table, Elijah pulled her chair out for her. As she sat down, Hayley smiled and thanked him. She took another deep breath as he sat down across from her. She could do this. She could apologize, hear him out, and then they could move on from this. It needed to happen like that. She had to be an adult about this.

"Your waiter will be right with you," the hostess said, placing the menus down in front of each of them and then leaving.

"Hi," Hayley said finally looking at Elijah.

"Hi to you as well."

"I should start by apologizing and then let you explain," Hayley said. "I am honestly sorry about how I acted earlier today. It was extremely childish of me to act that way."

Elijah smiled. "Your apology is accepted."

"Thank you for being understanding," Hayley said just as the waiter came up and asked for their drink orders.

Once the waiter left, Hayley asked Elijah to explain everything. She was all ears.

"It appears that my ex had my password."

"Crazy ex?"

"Something like that."

"It seems that after seeing a picture of us that was posted on Facebook, she got jealous and logged in to change the status."

Hayley sighed. "I clearly fell for that."

Elijah shook his head. "It wasn't anything you did," he assured her. "We both have exes that like to mess around. In different ways. But mess around none the less."

"What are the chances of both of us have not so good exes?"

"Very likely from what I've gathered."

Elijah laughed, causing Hayley to as well.

"Something else to cheers to then," Hayley said, picking up her drink that the waiter just put down.

"A weird something, but yes," Elijah agreed, following suit with his own drink.

"Here's to crazy exes."

"To crazy exes."

"You made sure she can never access your account again?" Hayley wondered, placing her drink down.

Elijah nodded. "Changed my password and also unfriended her."

"Ooh, you go hard," Hayley teased, winking at him.

"So I've been told."

"By who?"

"By you."

Hayley burst out laughing. "For someone who wears suits a lot... you have a great sense of humor. You don't act as serious as you look."

"As the saying goes, looks can be deceiving."

"That they can," Hayley agreed, nodding her head. "Again though, I honestly am sorry about everything. It's just that..." Hayley paused, shaking her head and running a hand over her face. "Jack was just like you when we first met. He was a true gentlemen, at least I thought so. Turns out it was all an act. He apparently had always had a crush on me and then when I gave him a shot... he must've learned quickly that the idea he had of me wasn't the real me. And when I refused to change for him... he cheated on me with someone who would."

"I am sorry you went through that," Elijah said sincerely, placing a hand over hers.

"And it seems that whether I want to admit it or not... the whole Jack situation affected me much more than I ever realized it did." Taking a moment to clear her mind, Hayley turned her head to look at Elijah. "I'm truly sorry for jumping to the worst conclusion and not letting you explain right away."

Elijah shook his head and offered her a small smile. "No need to apologize."

"You're too sweet." Hayley smiled back at him. "But I really do. I know that you're not anything like Jack. I always had a gut feeling that he was bad news, but I never did anything about it. With you, however, no bad gut feeling."

"I assure you that I am not anything like your ex."

"And I believe you," Hayley replied, looking down at where his had laid on top of hers. "Even if I don't always act like I do."

"It's understandable," Elijah assured her. "You went through a bad break up... it's hard to trust someone else after that."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Of course. I do my best to be it all the time."

"I'm surprised you're being so forgiving right now."

"Holding grudges isn't much something I do."

"That bodes well for me," Hayley teased, flashing him a grin. "Never know when I'll do something else that needs forgiving."

"Hopefully whenever and whatever it is won't be too bad."

"I hope so. I do have a tendency of sometimes acting without thinking first."

"Thank you for the heads up."

 **~AllAtSea~**

A short time later, Hayley and Elijah were relaxing in her room. Hayley's phone went off next to her. Upon grabbing it and looking at it, she found that it was a text from Keelin. She opened it and read over it. A small smile found its way to the surface upon her lips.

"Are you up for staying with me another night?" Hayley asked, putting her phone down on the table.

Elijah sighed. "They're at it again?"

Hayley shrugged. "Apparently they are taking full advantage of every second they have together since it's a CVF going on between them."

"CVF?"

"Cruise Vacation Fling."

Elijah nodded his head, understanding. "Ah, right. I got it."

An easy silence fell between them.

"Say hypothetically..." Elijah started, breaking the silence. "Say that we really did get together during the cruise. Would that also count as a CVF?"

Hayley grinned, thinking back to the other day when Elijah was teasing her. "I guess we will never know," Hayley replied, trying to stifle the giggle that wanted to come out. "I mean, hypothetically speaking," she added as an afterthought, reaching for her phone to text Keelin that it was okay.

Another night sleeping in the same room as Elijah sounded really good to Hayley. And it was about to become a reality. Well that and also sleeping in the same bed together. Hayley could sleep in Keelin's bed again, but she really wanted to sleep in her own. Or maybe that's just what she told herself to justify sleeping in the same bed as Elijah again. Either way, she'd sleep happily and well.


	11. Play Pretend

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They mall ean so very much to me!_**

 _ **So this chapter is the shortest chapter yet. But something tells me shorter is best for this one.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Play Pretend**

* * *

The first thing Hayley wanted when she woke up the next morning was breakfast. Elijah was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him. So she got up, got dressed, and quietly snuck out of the room. She headed up to the little restaurant that had her favorite breakfast, ordered her favorite food... everything was great.

Until it wasn't.

The last thing she ever wanted was exactly what happened. She ran into her ex. Again. Even worse... this time his new girlfriend was with him. It was just her luck this would happen when she didn't have Keelin or Elijah by her side to keep him at bay.

" _Maybe he won't see you_ ," she thought to herself, looking down at her food and letting her hair cascade into a curtain to hide her face. " _Just sit here and don't look their way._ "

"Hayley?"

" _No! No! No! Fuck! No!"_

"Hayley? Is that you?"

 _"Ignore him. He'll go away."_

"Hayley, I know that's you."

 _"Oh, for fuck's sake!"_ Hayley huffed as she forced herself to look up at him. "Can I help you two?"

"How are you, Hayley?"

Hayley frowned. "Worse now that you're here, Jackson."

Jackson sighed. "I'm not being testy with you, so why are you being testy with me?"

Hayley scoffed, looking at the girl next to him. "Hello, Genevieve," she greeted not trying to hide her disgust at all.

Genevieve smiled back at her, apparently not understanding Hayley's mood towards her.

"You're not still caught up on me, are you?" Jackson asked.

Hayley could almost hear the excitement in Jackson's tone. She really wanted to slap him right then. He always did want Hayley to be stuck on him. Too bad for him, that's not the case. Hayley only dated him in the first place to shut him up. She came to actually care for him eventually. But she wouldn't say she ever loved him. Or at least she was absolutley certain she was never _in love_ with him.

"I have a boyfriend so..." The words left Hayley's mouth before she could even think them through.

Jackson smirked. "We should do a double date then."

"Yeah, sure," Hayley said again without thinking.

"Great. I'll call you later and we'll set up a time," Jackson said already turning and leaving.

"Shit! No!" Hayley exclaimed but Jackson and Genevieve were already disappearing around the corner when she opened her mouth to protest. "Fuck!"

How was she going to fix this now? She didn't have a boyfriend. What the heck was she thinking? Wait. She wasn't. What was she going to do? This was not good.

After a minute or two of wracking her brain, it finally hit her. She had to find Elijah. Now. Maybe she could convince him to pretend he was her boyfriend. He was literally her last hope. Well actually he was her only hope.

Why did she let Jackson get away with his manipulation just then? Damn it. She was much smarter than that. But apparently not in that moment. if she was so smart then she wouldn't be in the situation she was in.

Hayley hoped she could talk Elijah into helping her out. She wasn't going to expect him to do it. That'd be too confident, and not the good kind of confident. She'd ask him to help, maybe throw a puppy dog expression in... but that'd be all. She wouldn't force Elijah to help her. She would hope and wish he would though.

This whole situation was too much. Why did this kind of thing have to happen to her? Relationship drama was something she preferred not to deal with. That's why she'd been with Jackson in the first place. He seemed good and nice and she'd assumed relationship drama would be small with him. Damn was she so wrong. Honestly him cheating on her and her finding out and breaking up with him was the best thing to happen in the end. Even if it did make it so all this was able to happen.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley searched the ship high and low for Elijah. Well alright... not the whole ship, but everywhere she knew he'd been before. But he wasn't in any of those places. The only place she hadn't looked yet was the card room aka the library. He was always reading a book when he wasn't with her. At least she guessed he was.

She made her way to the library, slightly panicking the whole way. She didn't want to ask too much of him. Playing her pretend boyfriend did seem like it was asking much. But she would leave the yes or no up to him. She wouldn't beg. Too much. Hayley didn't want to be that type of person.

Arriving at the library, she looked through the glass for him. Seeing him sitting there reading a book through the window, Hayley took a deep breath and walked down the hallway to the door.

Hayley walked into the library and over to Elijah, sitting down facing him on her knees on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Elijah asked, taking in the somewhat panicked look on her face.

"So um... I kind of, maybe... possibly... I told my ex that I have a new boyfriend."

Elijah raised an eyebrow curiously, closing his book and placing it down on the other side of him. "And?"

"And that would be you."

"This is the first I've heard of it."

"Please, please, please, please do this for me, Elijah!"

"Hayley..."

"I need you to please pretend to be my new boyfriend," Hayley pleaded, putting on her best puppy dog expression. "Pretty please, Elijah."

"Alright. Okay. I'll do it." Elijah nodded his head. "For you."

Hayley smiled brightly, leaning forward and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"

Her smile only grew when she felt him hug her back.

 **~AllAtSea~**

After Elijah agreed to pretend to be her boyfriend, she left Elijah to continue his book and went back to her room. She was channel surfing when there was a knock at the door, bringing her attention away from the tv. That's weird. She hadn't been expecting any company. Keelin was with Freya again and Elijah always texted her now before he showed up. At least usually he did. Maybe this time he was being full of surprises again.

Hayley turned off the tv as she stood up and went to answer the door. Opening the door, she was immediately frozen in spot. A pair of arms were outreached, holding in them her favorite type of flowers.

"I want to be with you, Hayley."


	12. Ex and The New Guy

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean a lot to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Ex and The New Guy**

* * *

"Oh. Hell no!" Hayley exclaimed, slamming the door in her exes face.

Deep down there was a part of her that wanted her to open the door. A part deep, deep down. But an even bigger part told her not to even think it. Jackson was a jackass and she knew better this time around. He was her ex, for a good reason. She wasn't falling for his bullshit this time around.

He was literally being an ass to her not even an hour or two ago. Now he was at her door saying he wanted to get back with her. Had he lost his ever loving mind? He couldn't actually be this stupid... could he? Well, he was here now saying he wanted her back. Maybe he was _that_ stupid.

"Go away!" Hayley yelled as Jackson knocked on the door.

"Please, Hayley. Open the door so we can talk."

"No!" Hayley screamed through the door.

Jackson continued knocking and pleading with her to let him in.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Hayley hissed, stomping her foot on the floor; it is not like anyone saw her do it.

"Come on, Hayley."

Hayley shook her head and scoffed. He really was a stalker, wasn't he? How'd she never realize this was who he was when they were together? Apparently she was too blinded by something about him. Probably him being nice at the time and not a total douche who just wanted her for her body. But honestly, those guys didn't seem as bad as Jackson did right now. She'd gladly take one of those guys who at least would leave her alone after she politely declined them.

She probably waited at least ten minutes before finally the knocking stopped. Another five minutes after that, she felt like she could actually leave the room. Surely five minutes was enough time for him to leave after giving up on her opening the door. Right?

Deciding that she could leave the room, Hayley opened the door. She peaked her head out and looked both ways. A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw that the coast was clear. After making sure she had her keycard, she walked out of the room to go find Keelin. Or Elijah. Just anyone was better than being alone when Jackson could show back up at any time.

Halfway down the hall, she heard footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, anger and annoyance immediately washed over her.

"What the hell?!" she hissed, turning around to find Jackson standing there. "Why won't you take no and go away for an answer? You stalker! Leave me alone!"

Hayley pivoted on her heel and made off down the hall the other way.

"Please, let's talk, Hayley!" Jackson called after her.

Hayley refused to stop, only spending up in response to him. She could hear him running after her, his footsteps loud in her ears. This was probably the closest that she'd ever get to being in a psychological thriller or horror movie. She didn't like it. The one reason she never went into acting. She loved watching those kinds of movies, but even playing a character in one of those seemed too much for her. Right now was cementing her decision to go into business with Keelin instead.

She did not stop running until she accidentally ran into someone. Hayley looked up to apologize and huge smile formed on her face. It was just her real luck that she had run into Elijah. She had never been so happy to see him. Without thinking, she jumped at him. Baking up only slightly after hearing him huff from her unexpected weight.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, concern etched in his facial expression.

Hayley fell forward into his embrace, shaking her head. She leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him wrap his arms around her as well. They stood there for a while just like that as Hayley caught her breath.

"What were you running for?" Elijah wondered out loud.

"Who am I running from," Hayley corrected, pulling away from him.

"You were running from a person?"

Hayley nodded. "My ex," she spat.

Elijah frowned. "What did he do to make you run from him?"

"He told me that he wants to be with me," Hayley answered, holding back the bile forming in her throat.

A look of something that Hayley couldn't quite figure out immediately flashed in Elijah's eyes. "Oh."

Hayley cracked a small smile. "You seem displeased by that."

Elijah shook his head. "No. Not at all. Why would I be?"

"You know, Elijah... just because he wants to be with me doesn't mean that I want to be with him, too," Hayley pointed out. "I mean, I was just running away from him."

"Of course."

Hayley smirked. "Someone is a bit jealous."

"I am no such thing," Elijah argued.

"Mm-hmm. Sure you aren't."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply but Hayley beat him to it. He looked down at the ground as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"Trust me, Elijah. I promise you that I have no intentions of ever in a million years getting back with my cheating ex," she assured him, reaching down and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "After all, I am very much interested in someone entirely different than him."

Lifting his head to look at her, Elijah grinned already knowing full well who she was referring to.

Hayley shrugged, grinning back at him. "Maybe. Maybe not... Possibly."

Shaking his head slightly and chuckling, Elijah spoke, "Want to go for a walk? Fresh air might do you some good after all that running."

"That is a very good idea."

"But first, just to be sure..." Elijah trailed off momentarily. "That double date is not happening, right?"

Hayley laughed. "Most definitely not."

"Good to know," Elijah replied, laughing as well.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Walking around the deck with Elijah was quickly becoming one of Hayley's favorite things to do while on the cruise. It was always so relaxing and fun without being too much of anything. Just walking with him. She really did like him. She guessed it was a good thing they were fake dating for the remainder of their time on board.

"So um... we should probably move you into my room permanently."

Elijah turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me." Hayley nodded. "I mean, since we are pretending to be dating... we need to pretend the right way. And sharing a room would be a step in the right direction."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked hesitantly.

"It's not like I'm asking you to move in with me or anything." Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "It's only for a couple of days. Plus, we've already shared a room the past few nights and a bed a few nights ago."

Hayley was met with silence.

"Just think about it," Hayley told him, making sure he was aware that there was no pressure. "It's only for the next four nights and then we both go back to our normal lives and out normal sleeping habits. No big deal."

Hayley could've sworn she heard him mumble under his breath, "not for you, maybe." But she didn't question him on it. Maybe she was just hearing things. If he'd said something he wanted her to hear then he would've said it to her out loud. He had been completely up front with her thus far. Right? So she had nothing at all to worry about. She hoped.


	13. Dangerous Games

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so very much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Dangerous Games**

* * *

Hayley woke up the next morning to an empty bed and faint noises that she couldn't quite place. As she rolled over, she caught sight of Keelin's back. She glanced over to Keelin's bed to find her suitcases on it and all open. Keelin was pulling her clothes out of the drawers and throwing them in haphazardly.

"What are you doing?" Hayley asked as she sat up in bed.

Keelin turned to her and smiled. "Elijah filled Freya and I in on what happened last night," she answered. "As well as about your proposition to him."

Hayley immediately knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Oh ok. So he agreed to it then?" she stated more so than asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

Keelin nodded, grinning widely. "Yep, so now we are switching rooms so that you two can keep up your dating ruse."

Hayley smiled and laid back down and Keelin turned back to her task.

"So I hear that you are falling for Elijah," Keelin said, smirking at Hayley in the mirror as she continued to pack her bags.

"What?" Hayley laughed. "Falling for? I don't know about that."

Keelin rolled her eyes. "So then you didn't tell Elijah that you were interested in someone... that he knows. Maybe... possibly."

Hayley stood up and put her hands on her hips. "How do you know about that?"

Keelin shrugged. "I definitely was not near by and listening in."

"Keelin!" Hayley exclaimed, shaking her head. "Nosy much?"

"We were walking by and I over heard you," Keelin told her, turning around to face her. "I didn't stay... for long."

Hayley sighed. "Oh, I'm sure."

Keelin giggled. "So as we were talking about first."

"Just because someone is interested in someone, it doesn't automatically mean they're falling for them."

Keelin nodded in agreement. "In most cases, yes," she replied, smiling widely. "But in your case, no."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Hayley said, brushing past her to go to the bathroom.

"We both know that I very much do."

"Whatever. This conversation is over."

Keelin huffed. "Why won't you just admit your feelings?"

"Feelings only get you hurt," Hayley responded as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

 **~AllAtSea~**

How she ended up in her current situation, Hayley did not know. One minute she was walking around the ship deck taking in the fresh air, and the next Jackson was there in front of her. It's like he was honest to god stalking her. Not just that, he was completely delusional. He was not just standing there... he was actually asking her to have lunch with him. What the fuck?

Hayley frowned, shaking her head. "What part of get away from me do you not understand?"

Jackson sighed. "Come on, Hayley." He flashed her a smile that made her shiver, not in fright but in disgust. "Just one lunch and that'll be that."

"As if I haven't heard that before," Hayley said, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

She knew it was stupid to agree to lunch with him. But unlike him she wasn't a total asshole. She'd have lunch with him to tell him to his face that he could go away for ever. She wouldn't drop down to his level and make him find out on his own. Not to mention, he'd most likely stick around. At least telling him off gave her a better chance of getting rid of him finally.

"Fine," Hayley said, making sure her voice conveyed her displeasure. "Just this once."

Jackson grinned.

"Literally, Jackson," Hayley hissed. "Just. This. One. Time. Once!"

"Yes, of course," he said, nodding his head before turning away to lead them to wherever they were going to eat.

Hayley immediately had a sick feeling in her gut. Somehow she already knew that this wouldn't end well. She'd regret this. Telling him to fuck off for good may not be worth whatever she felt would happen. Her gut was never wrong. But she was nothing if not daring.

Stupid at times. Like then. But daring.

 **~AllAtSea~**

In hindsight, Hayley really should've taken the bitch route. What the hell was she thinking agreeing to lunch with her ex again? Telling him to fuck off for good to his face really wasn't worth this. Every single word that came out of his mouth pissed her off more and more. She now knew why so many people were assholes... so they could avoid bull shit situations like this one.

Pulling out her cell phone, Hayley shot Keelin a quick text telling her to meet her back in the room asap. Hayley was going to tell her all about this lunch. No secrets. It was best Keelin found out from her. She'd have a meltdown if she found out some other way.

"I only agreed to this stupid lunch to finally tell you to fuck off once and for all. I. Am. Done. With. You," Hayley hissed, glaring at him.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Jackson asked, reaching forward to place his hand on top of hers. "You know I still love you," he told her with a smile. "And I very much know you still love me."

Hayley scoffed and then broke out into laughter. "Love you? Wow. You really are delusional, Jackson."

As if he hadn't heard a single word that Hayley had said each time they crossed paths, Jackson said, "Come on, I'll dump Genevieve and you can dump your new boyfriend and we can finish the cruise together. Just like we should have all along."

"Last I checked, that could've been what happened, but you fucked it up!" Hayley hissed, shaking her head. "It's way too late for trying to tell me what I maybe once would've wanted to hear. I don't want that. I don't love you anymore. Move the fuck on!"

Something in Jackson and his demeanor suddenly changed. "As if that new guy could give you anything I couldn't."

"You're right."

Jackson smirked thinking he'd won.

"He can give me much more than you ever could!" Hayley told him, standing up and picking up her drink. "Stay away from me for the remainder of this cruise or I swear I will accidentally on purpose push you over board."

Extending her arm, she threw her drink in his face. She slammed the glass down on the table, offered him one last glare and then stormed off.

 **~AllAtSea~**

After the bullshit with Jackson, Hayley took another walk around the ship deck to get her mind straight. She more than needed the fresh air. This time she meant it, she was not having any more contact with Jackson if she could help it. If he showed up, she'd turn and leave. She'd said her finally peace telling him to fuck off. That's it.

Hayley was in a horrible mood that she couldn't break out of. That is until she spotted Elijah walking her way. A smile lit up her face and she practically skipped over to him.

"Elijah! Man am I happy to see you." She grinned.

She was met with a frown from Elijah.

"Elijah..."

"I have somewhere I need to be," he told her, offering her no clue as to why he was acting how he was.

"Is everything okay?" Hayley asked, confused by how dismissive Elijah was acting towards her.

"It's fine," he replied, not sounding at all convincing.

"Elijah... what's going on?"

Elijah shook his head. "Nothing. I have to go," he said, turning and walking away quickly.

Hayley was left standing there completely clueless. What was going on? Why was he acting this way towards her? Everything was good between them after the night before. She couldn't think of any reason why he'd be acting this way. As far as she knew, nothing had happened. Had it?

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley made her way back to her room wondering the whole way there what was going on. She and Elijah were on good terms one moment and then the next he was avoiding her? Something didn't add up. Seriously. What the hell was going on? She hated not knowing what changed all of a sudden.

Putting her key card into the slot, she pushed the door open and entered the room. She stopped in place when she saw Keelin there with her back turned to her.

Her bags were on the bed and she was rummaging through the drawers.

"Hey, Keelin."

She got no response in return.

"Umm... do you by chance know why Elijah is acting so strange and distant?"

Keelin turned to her and frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "I honestly can not believe that you are doing this, Hayley," Keelin seethed. "I thought you had learned your lesson and knew better."

"What?" Hayley asked completely confused, narrowing her eyes. "What are you talking about? What am I doing?"

Keelin rolled her eyes and huffed, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

"Text? What text?" Hayley asked, sitting down on the bed.

Keelin squinted her eyes. "The one where you said that you were giving jackass another chance."

"WHAT?!" Hayley exclaimed, nearly falling off the bed; it was a good thing she was sitting down... if she'd been standing up she'd probably have fallen and hit her head or something.

Keelin frowned. "Why are you acting so surprised by this?"

"Because I am," Hayley answered, getting out of bed. "I never sent Elijah a text about getting back with Jackson."

"It came from your phone," Keelin said. "Did you lose it and Jackson got it or something somehow?"

It suddenly dawned on Hayley. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running over to where her shorts she was wearing earlier laid on the floor. Picking them up and feeling in the pockets, she turned to Keelin. "My phone isn't here!"

"Where is it?"

"When I was at lunch earlier with Jackson..."

Keelin cut her off. "You were at lunch with Jackson?" she asked rhetorically. "What the hell?"

Hayley gave her a "not now" look and then continued. "When I was there with him he must've taken it from the table when I wasn't paying attention. He angered me enough that I didn't even think to make sure I had it when I stormed away."

Keelin growled, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. "I never once believed that nice guy act of his. Not even for a second."

K growls: I never believed that nice guy act for even a second.

"Give me your phone," Hayley said already holding out her hand.

Keelin handed Hayley her phone. "What are you going to do?"

Hayley took the phone and put in Keelin's password. "Jack wants to play games like this..." Hayley hissed as she typed away at the key pad. "Let's see how he reacts when I fuck up his relationship!"

Keelin grinned. "That's my girl!"


	14. Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were

**_Thank all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean so much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 14 -** **Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were**

* * *

Hayley's fingers moved quickly over the phone's keyboard as she texted Genevieve to meet up with her. She'd never admit it, but she did have enough faith in Genevieve to help her get her revenge. Whether Genevieve was smart enough to realize it... that was another question all together.

"Alright, done. Here," Hayley said, reaching behind her to give Keelin back her cell phone.

"You're sure this will work?" Keelin asked, following Hayley down the hallway.

Hayley stopped in front of Freya and Elijah's door and turned to Keelin. "Don't ever tell anyone I said this, but... I do think Genevieve is smart enough to know when to leave him."

Keelin's jaw dropped. "Did those words really just come out of your mouth?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Hayley replied, turning forward to knock on the door.

Freya opened the door moments later, smiling. Her smile fell when she saw Hayley there and turned into a full on frown.

"What are you doing here?" Freya asked, eyeing her warily.

"It's all a misunderstanding," Keelin told her, walking into the room. "Jackass is at it again."

Freya looked from Keelin to Hayley. "How?" she wondered out loud, nodding her head to motion for Hayley to come in the room.

"He stole my phone and sent that text to Elijah," Hayley told her, a scowl taking over her facial expression. "He must be angry because I told him to fuck off and threw my drink in his face."

Freya cracked a smile as Keelin's laughter filled the room.

"Damn it! I wish I had been there," Keelin said through her laughter.

Hayley shook her head and smiled. "Well, If we ever come across him together and I have a drink in my hand I promise to throw it at him so you can bare witness."

"Aw. You're such a good friend to me."

"As cute as you two are right now, can someone please fill me in on what is going on?" Freya spoke up, interrupting Hayley and Keelin's fun talk.

"Oh, yeah. Well as I said he stole my phone and now I need it back," Hayley said, her tone a matter of fact one.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Did Elijah by chance leave his phone here?" Hayley asked, glancing around the room.

Freya nodded her head. "You're in luck," she said, point at his bed where the phone was. "He tossed it there before storming out."

Hayley frowned. "I can't believe jackass keeps finding ways to come between me and Elijah. And we aren't even a real couple."

"Exes are like that sometimes," Keelin stated, rolling her eyes. "Jackass more so than any others I know of right now."

"What does Elijah's phone have to do with anything?" Freya questioned, raising a brow.

"Before I tell you my plan, next time you see Elijah can you please try to convince him to talk to me so I can explain everything?"

Freya nodded. "Of course."

"Okay, thank you." Hayley smiled briefly. "Alright so my plan goes..."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Why did you want to meet up with me?" Genevieve asked hesitantly, leaning against the railing next to Hayley. "I'm pretty sure you don't like me and the last time we were face to face you said you never ever wanted to see my face again."

Hayley nodded, confirming Genevieve's words. "You are right. I don't like you because you were and always will be the other woman, but I don't like Jackson even more."

Genevieve turned her head to look at her. "What are you getting at?"

Not beating around the bush, Hayley confessed, "Yesterday, Jackson told me he wants to get back together with me."

Genevieve frowned, shaking her head. "He would never!" she exclaimed insistently. "I don't believe you! You're just jealous."

Hayley rolled her eyes and laughed. "You could not be more wrong. I am pissed the fuck off."

"Pissed about what?"

"Did he tell you that we had lunch together today?"

Genevieve's eyes widened and the anger growing within her was evident on her face. "No!"

"Well, we did," Hayley responded, sighing. "And then he stole my phone and texted my boyfriend from it saying that I was giving him another chance."

Genevieve shook her head frantically. "I don't believe you! He would never!"

"I once thought he'd never cheat on me," Hayley pointed out. "We both know how that turned out."

Genevieve opened her mouth to reply, but Hayley stopped her.

Pulling out Elijah's cell phone, she scrolled through the texts until she found the one she was looking for. "Believe this," she said, handing Genevieve the phone.

Genevieve reluctantly took the phone from her, and read it. "Son of a bitch!" she hissed, shaking her head and scoffing. "You lose them how you get them, right?"

"If you stay with him after this, then yes."

Genevieve handed the phone back to Hayley practically seething. "If I was a more vengeful person than I actually am, I would push him over board and let the sharks have at him."

"Yeah, well, you do whatever it is to him that you want," Hayley said, taking the phone from her. "I just want my cell phone back."

Genevieve pulled her own phone out, to call Jackson Hayley guessed.

"Wait for a bit," Genevieve said, putting the phone up to her ear. "I will get you your phone back."

Hayley narrowed her eyes at her. "Should I trust you?"

"The enemy of my now enemy is my friend, right?"

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of, I guess."

"Give me about half an hour and I'll bring your phone by your room."

Hayley looked down to check the time on Elijah's phone. "Alright. Your half hour starts now."

Genevieve nodded before turning around and walking away, saying Jackson's name and asking him where he is into the phone.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"I almost thought I'd have to come hunt you down," Hayley said, opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Genevieve replied, holding out Hayley's phone to her. "Trying to get the phone from Jackson without telling him about our earlier conversation was not an easy task."

"You're staying with him?" Hayley asked unable to keep her curiosity from taking control.

Genevieve shook her head. "Oh, no. Definitely not," Genevieve answered with complete sincerity evident in her voice. "I was an idiot to ever get with him, especially when he was with you still."

Hayley chuckled. "You said it."

"I ended up telling Jackson everything because he just pissed me off so much with his lies when I pretended to find your phone and ask about it."

"What did he say?"

"That he found it on the ground and didn't realize it was your phone."

Hayley full on laughed at that. "He never was the best at lying."

"He still isn't good at it."

"I am not the least bit surprised to hear that."

A moment of silence fell between them.

"For what it's worth..." Genevieve started to say, breaking the silence. "I honestly am sorry for stupidly being the other woman. And continuing to be with Jackson even after everything that happened."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "It may surprise you, but I hold no big grudge against you."

Genevieve's eyes widened. "Wait. What? For real?"

"You've admitted your wrong doing and apologized. It's the most you can do since you can't take back your actions. And also, I prefer not to hold grudges," Hayley told her. "Well except for against Jackson," she said as an afterthought. "He deserves it for being a total sleaze bag."

"I... wow... I don't know what to say."

Hayley shook her head. "Say nothing. Just be smarter next time and don't let yourself be the other woman ever again."

"Oh, believe me... I have learned my lesson," Genevieve assured her. "I'd take it all back if I could."

"I sure hope so," Hayley said, backing into the room more. "I'll know if you really have learned your lesson or not."

"How?"

"That's none of your concern. Just know that I have my ways."

With that, Hayley closed the door in her face.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley felt her heart beat speed up upon coming across Elijah during her walk. She hadn't seen or heard from him since their awkward run in earlier that day. To be honest, she didn't think she'd see him for the rest of the night when she hadn't heard anything from Freya.

Deciding to take matter into her own hands, she took a deep breath, released it and made her way over to him.

"Are you going to let me explain?" Hayley asked, walking up to him cautiously; she didn't want to intrude in case he still wasn't in the mood.

Elijah turned his head to glance at her, nodding and then turning back to look out at the slowly passing water.

Hayley stepped forward to lean against the railing next to him.

"Did you really have lunch with him?"

Hayley hesitated before nodding her head. "I did."

"Why?"

"I..." Hayley shrugged. "I was being stupid. I walked right into one of his traps. Again."

"You're not stupid."

Hayley smiled a smile that was gone just as quick as it appeared. "Thanks, but in that moment I was being stupid."

"Naïve. Not stupid," he corrected her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Hayley laughed. "That makes me feel so much better."

She instantly felt better when she saw Elijah smile.

"I'd completely understand if you didn't want much to do with me anymore."

Elijah looked over at her so quickly, Hayley barely had time to process the fact that he was no looking at her.

"Why wouldn't I want much to do with you anymore?"

Hayley pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I highly doubt you came on the cruise expecting to be caught up in my ex relationship drama."

Elijah shook his head. "No, I didn't," he confirmed, moving ever so closer to her. "But that doesn't mean I'll just throw away our friendship because of it."

"Really?"

"I may have shallow moments, but I can assure you that I am not a shallow person like that."

Hayley smiled. "I believe you."

They stood there in silence just staring at each other and looking out at the water passing by. Hayley felt more content then than she remembered ever feeling before. Elijah really was a great person to literally just be there with. It was calming and butterfly in her stomach causing.

Speaking of stomach, her stomach decided that moment was the right time to growl. Damn.

Elijah smiled at her. "Hungry?"

"It appears so."

"Come on, we can go get dinner before retiring for the night.

"Sounds good to me."

Linking arms with him, they made their way back into the ship. Together.


	15. Confusion in Paradise

**_Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean so much to me!_**

 _ **Before you read this chapter though, I need you all to please promise me you will not come at me with pitchforks once you read this chapter. Seriously. Promise me!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Confusion in Paradise**

* * *

The next morning, Hayley and Elijah were up bright and early to get some gym time in. After a few hours, they returned to the room to change and figure out what the rest of their day would consist of.

Arriving back at the room, Hayley made a beeline to the bathroom. She was all sweaty and feeling blah, nothing a nice and warm shower couldn't fix. It wasn't until after she got out of the shower that she realized she had forgotten her clothes.

Hayley gave it some thought before deciding that she would go for it. Making sure her towel was wrapped tight around her, Hayley made her way into the room with Elijah. She walked over to the drawer where her clothes were. Bending over, it was only seconds later that Elijah cleared his throat. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, Hayley... your towel is uh... it's..." Elijah trailed off, pointing at her.

Hayley stood up straight and turned to look around, turning in a circle. In the process, the towel dropped just as she made a 180 turn and was facing Elijah.

H stands up straight and turns to look around, turning in a circle, and in the process drops the whole towel as she's Elijah's eyes widened, but Hayley made no move to cover herself up. She put her hands on her hips and stood there proudly in front of him in all her naked glory.

"You might as well get a good look at me because it appears that the universe is desperately trying to tell us both something."

Elijah cleared his throat as he gave her a quick once over before he stood up. He moved towards her. She could feel her heart begin to race as he stepped closer and closer to her. But then she frowned. Her excitement was quickly gone when Elijah bent down and picked up the towel, wrapping it around her tightly once he was up straight.

Hayley opened her mouth to say something as she grabbed hold of the towel, but no words came out. Elijah silently walked by her to go take his own shower.

The sound of the door closing behind her brought her out of her stupor.

"What the hell just happened here?" Hayley asked out loud.

Immediately after hearing the shower turn on, Hayley made a beeline to the drawers. She had never gotten dressed as quickly as she managed to in that moment. Once dressed she grabbed her key card and rushed out of the room. Her feet had a mind of their own as they rushed her straight to where she wanted to go.

Hayley turned and frantically knocked on the door in front of her. The door opened moments later to reveal Freya standing there.

"Is everything okay?" Freya asked, worry evident on her face.

"I need to talk to Keelin please," Hayley said, tapping her foot frantically. "Alone."

"You can talk in front of me," Freya said, looking from her to Keelin and back to her.

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "About me, your bother and sex?"

Freya's eyes widened and she backed away from the door. "Ohm okay. Yeah, um... never mind," she said, backing into the bathroom. "I am just going to shower. I will leave you two to it."

"We will probably go upstairs to eat breakfast and talk," Keelin said, walking up beside her.

Freya nodded her head. "Okay. We can hang out later at the pool then."

"Sounds good," Keelin replied, placing a sweet kiss on Freya's lips before Freya closed the bathroom door. "Alright, you ready to go?"

"Definitely, I really need your opinion on what just happened between me and Elijah."

"You have me very curious."

"Just you wait."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Keelin's jaw dropped as she processed what Hayley just told her. "He really just walked by you and went to the bathroom."

Hayley nodded her head. "Yeah. Yep. That's exactly what he did. Without a single word," she said, stabbing at her food with her fork. Yeah. "I honestly thought he was attracted to me, too. But as soon as I more or less put myself out there for him practically on a platter, he's all like nope."

Keelin shook her head. "I... um... wow," she said too speechless to manage to say anything else.

Hayley looked up at her, straight in her eyes. "Is there something wrong with me that I am not aware of or something?"

"Of course not! You are fucking drop dead gorgeous and amazing, Hales."

"Not to him apparently."

"I'm sure there was a reason why he reacted that way."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders and sighed. " Maybe. But I have no idea what that reason would be."

"Well, has he ever said anything to you before during that time that you almost had sex?" Keelin asked, taking a bite of her food.

Hayley shook her head. "I don't think so. Not that I can recall," she responded, trying to rack her brain for any memory of what was said that night. "That night he just stopped us from going to far and said that it was not the right time."

Keelin furrowed her brows. "So he never once said anything at all about why he wouldn't have sex with you that night?"

Hayley thought harder back an earlier time with him. He had to have said something in the past to help explain why he acted how he did earlier.

"Umm... well, I do remember that he did say the first time I tried to seduce him that he doesn't have sex with anyone he does not care about..." Hayley paused as she processed what she just said.

"There you go then."

"We almost had sex not even a few days later though."

"But he stopped you two?"

Hayley frowned. "That is exactly why all of this is so damn confusing." She sighed, slapping her hand against her face. "I thought he did care about me."

Keelin immediately corrected herself. "Of course he does. That's not what I was trying to imply."

"What were you trying to imply?"

"That he does care for you. As a friend... Maybe he just isn't there physically with you yet..."

Hayley laughed. "Oh, well that... I can definitely assure you that he is."

"How can you assure that?"

With a grin, Hayley responded, "When he walked around me to get to the bathroom, I purposely stuck my butt out a little bit, and I felt something that was not just something in his pocket." Hayley bit her lower lip. "Especially considering the fact he was wearing a pair of sweatpants with no pockets."

Keelin smirked. "Oh, yeah. That definitely assures me of that."

"Told you."

"Just give it some time, talk to him about it if you're really curious," Keelin offered. "I'm sure everything will work out for the best when it comes down to it."

"I honestly hope so."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Once Keelin left to go meet up with Freya, Hayley finished up her breakfast before deciding to go back to her room and change into her bathing suit. She hadn't swam much since she'd been on the cruise and she really wanted to. Maybe she'd be able to talk Elijah into going to the pool with her.

Taking the last sip of her drink, Hayley stood up and turned to walk out of the little restaurant. She ran straight into someone. Hayley looked up to apologize, but when she saw who it was the words died on her tongue.

"I have nothing to say to you," she hissed, pushing past him to leave.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

On instinct, Hayley flattened her palm and swung. Her palm stung as it made contact. But honestly the sting was worth it.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, clenching her teeth. "You've done enough, Jackson."

"You ruined things between me and Genevieve."

Hayley guffawed. The nerve of this man. "It's my fault? For fucking real?"

"She said that once we're on dry land we are through." Jackson frowned. "And yes, it is your fault. Telling her I sent that message."

"Because you did! And it serves you right that Genevieve is leaving your disgusting ass," Hayley hissed, raising her hand to slap him again. "And my fault? You are seriously fucking serious? You honestly are disgusting."

Before Hayley could even blink, Jackson's lips were on hers. Hayley was frozen in shock at first but came to her senses. The second the shock wore off, Hayley reached up to put her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could.

"What the fuck?!" Hayley hissed wiping off her lips with the back of her hand.

Jackson just stood there with a smirk on his face. He looked behind her and his smirk grew.

Hayley turned around and her eyes immediately widened when she saw Elijah standing there.

"Not again," she said quietly. "Elijah!" she exclaimed, taking a step forward.

Elijah looked from her to Jackson and then back to her before shaking his head and walking away.

"Elijah, please! Wait!"

He kept walking not even acknowledging if he heard or not.

Hayley spun around and pushed Jackson as hard as she possibly could. He stumbled back, having not expected her to react that way.

"You fucking asshole!"

"I'm pushing you off the ship later!" she hissed, slapping him hard enough to leave a red hand print on his cheek. " _You_ ruined your relationship! Grow up and start taking responsibility for your own actions."

With that, she turned and sprinted off in the direction that Elijah had gone.


	16. Not Your Fault

**_Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows last chapter. They all mean so very much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Not Your Fault**

* * *

Running around the ship trying to find Elijah was definitely de ja vu. And the reason why she was, was also de ja vu. What had she done in life, or a previous life, to deserve to be in this situation in this lifetime? Finding Elijah no where, Hayley went to the pool. She knew Keelin and Freya would be there.

"What's wrong, Hayley?" Keelin asked, noticing Hayley was out of breath when she fell down onto the lounger next to her.

Hayley shook her head angrily. If she were a cartoon character she would've had red smoke coming out of her ears. "It fucking happened again!" she exclaimed. "And I swear I did absolutely nothing at all to deserve this shit this time."

Keelin shrugged her shoulders. "What happened again?"

"Jackass happened!"

Keelin's eyes widened. "Oh, shit! What the hell did jackass do this time?"

Hayley sat up and turned her body fully towards Keelin. "Jackass kissed me in front of Elijah. And now I can not find Elijah anywhere."

"What?!" Keelin shrieked, loud enough to get the attention of everyone around the pool. "Sorry. My bad. Ignore us."

"I did not stutter," Hayley said, running a hand over her face. "I can't believe this happened again. What is this... like the second or third time?"

"When did it happen?"

"Not long after you left to come here."

"What the freaking hell is wrong with that man?" Keelin asked, shaking her head.

"I have no idea." Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, he said something about Genevieve ending things with him and that it was my fault she broke up with him. Then he said that I ruined his relationship, so he ruined mine right back."

Keelin was silent for a moment. When she replied, Hayley almost wanted to slap her.

"Well, at least your ruse worked." Keelin smiled. "Jackass really thinks that Elijah is your boyfriend."

Hayley glared at her. "This is literally so not the time, Keelin."

Keelin shrugged, holding her hands up in a surrender stance. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"No offense, but your ex is a total asshole," Freya piped in from beside Keelin.

"None taken by ne," Hayley replied honestly. "Thank freaking goodness Elijah and I are not an actual couple at the moment. I mean, otherwise this would be one totally fucked up beginning to our relationship." Hayley sighed, slumping back down against the lounger. "Honestly, at this point... I would not be surprised if friends is all Elijah and I ever are."

Freya sat up so she could look over at her. "Oh no, Hayley. Don't you worry." She grinned. "My brother is very much smitten with you," she assured her. "And no amount of stupid actions done by your ex is going to be able to change that."

Without giving it any thought, Hayley blurted out, "Then why the hell would he not check me out earlier when I was standing bare ass naked in front of him?!"

Freya's eyes widened.

"And I know he was into it because I _felt_ how much he did when he picked up my towel and gave it back to me."

"Whoa now!" Freya exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," Hayley offered her an apologetic smile. "I did not mean to blurt that out to you."

"Apology accepted. Just please don't say anything else that will put unwanted images into my head."

Hayley chuckled. "I promise to do my best."

"So what are you going to do about this?" Keelin asked, rubbing suntan lotion on her arms.

"Honestly, what can I do? I mean, other than finding him and once again having to explain that my ex is a freaking asshole."

"You know what, I'll help you," Freya said, grabbing her phone off the table next to her.

"How?"

"Just be at the wave pool in half an hour."

"Wave pool?"

"Just trying to pick a place where your jackass ex is probably least likely to be."

"Ah, gotcha. Good idea."

"I'll get through to my brother... again."

Hayley stood up, smiling. "Thanks. Hopefully this will be the last time this ever has to happen."

"If jackass would stay away from you," Keelin said with a scoff.

A laugh escaped Hayley's throat. "Hell has a better chance of freezing over it seems."

"You can say that again."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley made her way up to the wave pool in half an hour just like Freya had told her to. A small smile and wave of relief washed over her when she saw Elijah standing there as well. Hayley made a mental note to personally thank Freya with a big hug. And that was coming from her... someone who wasn't big on hugs and really physical contact at all.

"This is the second day in a row that we've had to deal with something like this," Elijah said as Hayley walked up to him.

"I am so sorry," Hayley apologized. "I do not know what the hell has gotten into him. He was never like this up until a year ago." She frowned. "Why the fuck am I apologizing for him?"

"Do no get angry with yourself. None of this is your fault."

"Thanks, but it kind of is..."

"And how's that?"

"I, for whatever reason, keep letting him get to me and give him the chance to pull this shit."

"He's a manipulative bastard," Elijah said, shocking Hayley into silence. "That's all on him."

Hayley stood their speechless, her eyes widened and jaw slightly dropped down.

Elijah eyed her questioningly.

Answering his questioning look, Hayley explained, "I have never heard you talk like that. You've always been so proper with your words."

Elijah shrugged nonchalantly. "I am just telling it how it is."

"Haha." Hayley smiled for a brief moment. "I still can't... this still wouldn't all be happening if..."

The rest of her words died on her tongue as Elijah wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She felt his lips on hers before he brain could even process it happening. Just as she was coming to and melting into the kiss, Elijah pulled away.

"Seriously, Hayley. Stop. No blaming yourself. Alright?"

Hayley nodded, still speechless from her surprise of Elijah having kissed her. She wasn't going to complain. He was a really good kisser, after all.

"Now come on. Let us go have some fun before we have to go get ready for tonight?"

Finding her voice again, Hayley asked, "Tonight?"

"Yes, we have dinner plans with Freya and Keelin."

"We do? I was not aware."

"We've have plans since about half an hour ago."

"You talked to them after I did, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"And they explained everything to you?"

"More or less."

"What do you mean by that."

Elijah chuckled before he responded with, "That friend of yours told me to get my head out of my ass and remember just who your ex is."

"Which is?"

"An asshole."

Hayley laughed.

"Of course, to no surprise, Freya agreed with her."

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Then I put two and two together and it dawned on me that he must have known that I was there at that exact moment..."

"So he kissed me to mess with both of us," Hayley finished for him, shaking her head. "He truly is an asshole."

"We all have that one ex."

"I'm aware," Hayley replied as she thought back to all that happened days before with the Celeste situation.

"At least neither of us have any other crazy or asshole exes."

"Agreed. That's a big relief."

"So what shall we do first?"

Hayley smirked, glancing around. "I mean, we're already here at the wave pool..."

"Think you can withstand the waves longer than I can?" Elijah challenged.

"Oh, I know I can."

"You sure about that?"

"Damn straight."

"Prove it."

"Gladly," Hayley replied before running off. "I'll beat you to it!"

"You're not being fair," Elijah called out to her, following after her.

"Never said I was!" she called back over her shoulder. "Now catch up. We don't have all day."


	17. Make Love, Not War

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much!_**

 _ **Very good news! This is a Jackson free chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Make Love, Not War**

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch and the rest of the night had been fun and relaxing. Hayley had been exhausted when they'd returned to the room. She didn't manage to stay up any longer than the moment her head hit her pillow. She didn't wake back up until she was shaken awake the next morning.

"Ugh!" Hayley groaned, slapping at the person who woke her. "Go away. I am sleeping."

"Get up birthday girl!" the person exclaimed in a whisper.

Hayley's eyes flew open and she rolled over, careful not to wake Elijah who was sleeping right next to her. "Birthday girl?"

Keelin chuckled quietly. "Did you forget today's date?"

Hayley shrugged. "Honestly I forgot the date of every day that we've been on the cruise."

Keelin shook her head and smiled. "Not really surprised."

Hayley stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on and get up. Go get ready. We have annual birthday ritual to do."

"How exactly? We are on a ship right now."

"Hayley, we have literally gone to breakfast and then the ice rink every single birthday of yours since we were kids. You are never ever too old for ice skating. Now get ready and let's go. We are not going to stop our tradition this year."

"But... I just want to sleep in."

Keelin ignored her, standing up tall. "There is an ice rink a few floors up," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You have no excuse not to come now. Let's go."

"Fine." Hayley sighed as she rolled over, throwing the covers off herself. "I'm choosing our tradition over more sleep," she mumbled. "You best feel very special."

"I do. I truly do."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Holy shit..."

"How have we not been here before now?"

"Beats me."

"That ice rink practically takes up the entire floor."

"Except for the area that was saved up for the bumper cars."

Hayley and Keelin turned to each other and in tandem exclaimed, "Best birthday ever!"

"So ice skating for a few hours and bumper cars for the other few hours before lunch?"

"Before dinner," Hayley corrected, grinning at her.

"I love the way you think."

"Think we could get the person working the ice rink to give us disco lights?"

"It's us. What do you think?"

"We always get what we want."

"Damn straight!"

Hayley winked at her. "The birthday girl _especially_ gets what she wants."

"Now you're talking."

"Let's have some fun!"

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Did you tell him we'd be here today?" Keelin asked, looking behind Hayley.

"Who?" Hayley asked as she came to a stop and turned around carefully.

"You tell him it was your birthday today?"

"No, I didn't." Hayley shook her head. "I hadn't even remembered it was my birthday until you woke me up this morning?"

"Maybe he's a mind reader."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Mind reader, yes."

"You never know what abilities people in the world have these days."

"Abilities, yes. Super powers, doubt it."

"So close minded."

"I am plenty open minded."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Bite me." Hayley laughed, skating over to where _he_ was standing. "Are you stalking me, sir?"

"No need to when I heard it from you yourself where you were going to be."

"Say what now?" she asked, not remembering ever telling him; she didn't remember drinking last night.

"I wasn't asleep."

"Oh, right. Got it."

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?"

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I'd forgotten what date it was. So much craziness going on this past week."

"Understandable."

"Thanks for coming. Unannounced, but still. I'm happy you're here."

Elijah smiled. "And I'm happy you're happy."

Hayley smiled back at him. "Honestly wouldn't want anyone else other than you and Keelin here right now."

"I got you something," Elijah said, pulling a box out of his pocket.

"You didn't have to do that, Elijah," Hayley replied with a small smile, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Well, I'm not gonna say no to an extra present."

"Good, because I was not going to let you." Elijah grinned, holding out the box.

Hayley grinned back, taking it from him. "Thank you," she said as she pulled the lid of the box.

Upon seeing the contents of the box, her jaw dropped.

"I take it you like it?"

Pulling the object out, she examined it before looking up at Elijah with her jaw slightly dropped. "This is the necklace I said I liked last week at the shops."

"I know you told me you did not want me buying it for you because it was expensive, but when I heard it was your birthday..."

A huge smile took over Hayley's face as she cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Elijah. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"You're welcome, Hayley," he replied, hugging her back.

Hayley melted into his embrace more when she felt him smile against the top of her head.

They stood there, embracing each other for she didn't know how long. Honestly she didn't want to pull away. Hayley was really comfortable and happy with Elijah's arms around her.

"Can you please put it on more." Hayley smiled, pulling away and holding out the necklace to him.

"Of course."

Hayley turned around, pulling her hair to the side away from her neck. An involuntary shiver ran up and down her back as she felt Elijah's fingers lightly touch her neck.

"Cold?"

"Uh... yeah... us being at the ice rink and all."

"Here." Elijah pulled his coat off, wrapping it around her.

Hayley pulled it close to her, breathing in his scent. Damn it, she really was falling hard for him.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this?" Hayley asked, lifting her champagne glass to her lips and taking a sip.

"It'd be unbecoming of me if I were to say the view isn't spectacular."

Hayley smiled as she looked out upon the water passing by underneath the ship. "Nothing quite like sitting in a hot tub while enjoying such a view."

"You've got that right," Elijah replied while staring at her, which didn't go unnoticed by Hayley.

"Are you talking about the view of the ocean, or something else?"

Elijah shrugged. "Can it not be both?"

"I mean, it could. But I have to wonder if it's not one thing more than the other."

"You never know. It may just be."

"I'd be willing to bet on it."

"You sure love your bets."

Hayley winked, taking another sip of her champagne. "Only the ones I know I can win."

"Very wise of you."

"I like to think so."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Some time later and a full champagne gone, Hayley couldn't help but feel a certain way. There was no denying she was still a little bit afraid of the idea of getting too close to Ellijah after what happened with jackass. But she was so attracted to Elijah and he was such a damn good guy. Hayley was falling for him and she wanted him. She knew it. Surely he knew it. Everyone knew it probably. It was about time she did something about it.

Grinning, she closed the gap between her and Elijah so that their legs were touching.

"Hayley, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Looking down at their legs and back up to her face, Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like nothing."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders as she moved her hand to his leg, slowly trailing her fingers up the inside of his thigh.

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head. "You're drunk."

"Am not." Hayley giggled.

Elijah grabbed the champagne bottle from the hot tub ledge and lifted it up, revealing that it was empty. "I only had two glasses."

"I can hold my wine and champagne alcohol really well," Hayley said, assuring him. "I may have had a few drinks, but I have not had too many that you should feel like you are taking advantage of me."

Biting her lip, Hayley moved closer to him.

"Hayley..." he said, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"I promise you I want this, Elijah."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure. Don't be afraid of taking advantage of me. You're not."

"I just want to be sure."

"Let's not fight it, Elijah. We only have a few more days left together before we go our separate ways. Let's just enjoy what time we have left together."

"Okay."

Hayley grinned. "Good. Now please kiss me."

"As you wish."

There was no more talking after that. The second their lips touched, they were both completely engrossed I each other. The world around them no longer existed. It was just the two of them.

Neither of them knew who made the move, but Hayley ended up in Elijah's lap straddling him. Their hands in each other's hair, tongues invading each other's mouths. They were as close to each other as they could be without him actually being inside her.

Pulling away from her, Elijah moved down to her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to her flesh. "We should take this to the bed."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement. "Sure, sure."

The move from the hot tub to the bed was going to be a tricky one they realized. Water was on the ground making it slippery to walk across. They made it no further than the steps leading down from the hot tub when they slipped. Elijah wound up sitting on the stairs with Hayley in his lap.

"But here is fine, too," Hayley breathed out, situating herself so that she was straddling him.

"Fine for me, too," Elijah said just before they both leaned forward and smashed their lips together.

It didn't take them long to pull Elijah's trunks down and push Hayley's bathing suit bottoms to the side. Before they even realized it, Elijah was in her with Hayley fully seated on him.

It was a push and pull motion as they tried to be as close to each other as possible. The pace was set at a fast speed as they both just wanted to be with each other and feel each other.

Hayley couldn't believe how could he felt inside her. No guy had ever felt as good as Elijah did. Not even jackass. Elijah truly was one of a kind, even her body agreed with her mind on that.

"Ow!" Hayley exclaimed, pulling away after accidentally kicking the side of the hot tub. Not awkward or embarrassing at all.

Elijah paused his movements. "Are you okay?"

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she assured him. "Don't stop." Hayley began gyrating her hips against him to get him to move again.

It was heaven. She must have died and gone to heaven. It was so good. She couldn't get enough of him. And if she had to guess, he couldn't get enough of her.

"Oh, damn. So close, Elijah!" Hayley gasped feeling that too familiar clenching in her belly.

Understanding her silent message, Elijah reached down between them lightly stroking her through the thin fabric of her suit bottoms.

Hayley moaned, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Her hands found their way in Elijah's hair, grabbing handfuls as she bounced quicker over him, his stroking quickening to match her own intense speed.

It wasn't long before she was clenching around him chanting his name and other obscenities. Her movements ceased and he slowed down his stroking but didn't let up. He coaxed her slowly through her orgasm until she came back down.

Hayley collapsed against his chest, her chest heaving, breathing heavy. "Damn that was..." she pulled back, grinning at him. "Amazing."

Elijah grinned back at her.

"Did you come?" Hayley asked, realizing she hadn't felt him come along with her.

"No, but it's fine," Elijah answered, assuring her. "As long as you came, I'm happy."

Getting off of him, she shook her head. "You may be, but I'm not," she replied, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hayley, you don't have to."

"Shut up. I want to." She smirked at him before leaning forward and getting to work.

They eventually made it to the bed that night.


	18. Overcoming Fears

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so very much to me!_**

 _ **Hey everyone! Look here! Yet another jackass free chapter! Yay!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Overcoming Fears**

* * *

Hayley lifted her arms up above her head, stretching as her eyes fluttered open. Despite going to bed late, she'd had the best sleep she could remember. She'd forgotten how tiring sex could be. Not that she was complaining.

With a smile on her face, she turned over and folded her hands under her head.

"Morning," she said quietly, finding Elijah awake and staring back at her.

"Morning to you, too," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her.

Somehow that kiss turned into heavy petting which turned into something even more.

Elijah pulled away from her, beginning to kiss his way down her jawline to her neck and down to the flesh above her breasts. He took his time marking every inch of her skin as he moved lower and lower.

"Elijah, please," Hayley moaned, gripping his hair.

"Please what?" he asked, lifting his head.

"You know what."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

"Use your mouth please," Hayley bit out, realizing she wasn't going to get what she wanted until she did.

"Well since you asked nicely..."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Fuck!" Hayley exclaimed, releasing her grip on Elijah's hair.

Elijah chuckled, crawling up her body. "I think I can arrange that." He grinned, sliding himself in to her.

"Shit. Fuck. Ohhhhhh…"

"You like that?" he asked, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

"Yes," Hayley moaned into his ear. "Faster please," she groaned, raking her nails down his back.

Elijah hissed as her nails broke skin in some places. The pain must've urged him on because he instantly starting moving at a quicker pace. In and out. In and out. Push and pull. Push and pull. So damn good.

"Yes! Right there!" Hayley screamed as he hit the right spot inside her. "Don't stop. Please, please don't stop!" she pleaded, digging her nails deeper into his back, causing him to speed up his pace even more.

Hayley was pretty sure she could make out the headboard hitting the wall, but couldn't bring herself to care. She and Elijah had heard Freya and Keelin the first night they'd hooked up. Payback was a bitch. Now they'd know how she and Elijah felt.

Hayley pushed at Elijah. "Let me on top."

Elijah nodded, pausing only for a second to role over onto his back. Hayley went with him, quickly starting the pace back up. Up and down. Up and down. The new angle allowed for Elijah to hit that spot inside her more often. They kept up with the angle and movements until finishing within seconds of each other.

 **~AllAtSea~**

The water cascaded down Hayley's body washing the soap away. The heat from the water helped ease her aching muscles. Not that she minded the achiness she was feeling. It was a welcomed reminder of the night and morning activities.

Everything was going right in her love life for the first time in a long time. Nothing could ruin her mood. Absolutely nothing. Elijah cared about her. He slept with her, so he had to care about her. That's what he said. He cared about her. That was good. Right? That was good. So good.

But he had said he wasn't the type of guy who sleeps with someone that he doesn't care about. Did that mean he actually truly did care about her? Was she ready to be cared about like that? He didn't want to be her boyfriend did he? It was too soon. Oh, no. What exactly did he expect from her? She didn't think she was ready for that kind of commitment.

Great. Now she was getting herself worked up. Hayley sat down on the shower floor as she tried to get herself to relax. She was so close to having a panic attack. A self induced one. She really needed to calm herself down and stop overthinking everything. The last thing she needed was to ruin whatever was going on. Maybe it wasn't that serious yet, and she was freaking out over nothing. Which was very likely.

What the hell was wrong with her? Even when she finally thought she was over Jackson's betrayal... this happened. She was overthinking everything to do with Elijah and his words and actions... again. Because she was still deep down so untrusting after Jackson did what he did. When the hell would she finally be over that bullshit?

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Why are you acting so distant this morning?" Elijah asked, breaking the quiet in the room.

Hayley shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip from her soda can. "I'm not being distant."

"Yes, you are, Hayley," Elijah told her pointedly. "You haven't talked to, let alone looked at me since after our morning together."

Hayley turned to him, offering him a fake smile. She hoped it would fool him. But she knew it wouldn't.

Elijah frowned, shaking his head.

"It's nothing Elijah... just..."

Elijah stood up from the chair to walk over to the bed, sitting down next to Hayley.

"Forget about it, Elijah. It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Hayley sighed, letting her shoulders go limp to signal defeat. "Fine. It's just that..."

Elijah sat there quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean... I've only been single for a month. It is way too soon for me to start a new relationship?"

"Who said anything about starting a relationship?"

Hayley raised a brow. "Did you or did you not tell me last week that you're not the type of guy who sleeps with someone that you don't care about?"

"I didn't necessarily mean care about as in "we are in a relationship." I meant care about in general as in I really like you and maybe it could eventually be love," Elijah explained.

"Oh."

Reaching forward, Elijah placed his hand on hers. "I care about you, Hayley. I care enough not to push you into anything," he told her, rubbing the back of her hand with his finger. "You aren't ready for a relationship. I get that. There's no rush or pressure."

Hayley smiled, leaning forward to place her head on his chest. "Thank you," she said quietly. "And for the record, I care about you as in I really like you and could love you one day, too."

"Let us give this a chance. No labelling needed. We can take it slow."

Hayley remained silent.

"Especially since this is the second to last night on the cruise."

"Yeah, okay. We can do that."

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Yay! You're not hungover today!" Keelin exclaimed, throwing the door open so quickly that it banged against the wall.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "No. No I am not."

"We get to leave the ship together and have some fun this time."

"That we do."

"We can do some hopping excessive shopping. Eat really good food. Explore the island."

"We have a few hours before we meet up with Elijah and Freya so if you think we can do all that in that amount of time..."

"If we go now we can!"

"We're still here?" Hayley asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Keelin laughed, walking out the door and down the hall, pulling a laughing Hayley with her.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Elijah and I had sex last night... and this morning," Hayley admitted as she and Keelin walked down the sidewalk together.

Keelin turned her head to look at Hayley, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew I wasn't imagining hearing things last night!"

Hayley shrugged. "Now you know what Elijah and I had to go through the night you and Freya first hooked up."

Winking, Keelin smirked. "Touche, Hales. Touche."

"Turn about is fair play."

"So how was it?"

Hayley bit her lower lip as the memories coursed through her. "So damn good, Keelin," she admitted. "I've never felt that way with anyone I've been with in the past."

Keelin stopped walking and turned her body fully towards Hayley. "You're falling for him. It always feels different when you're falling in love."

"Maybe I am."

"I mean, like really falling, Hayley. As in you've never fallen for someone like this. Not even Jackson before he turned out to be a jackass."

"You mean like you think I'll actually truly love Elijah, unlike how I never did with Jackson."

Keelin nodded. "Exactly that."

Hayley sighed. "I don't think you're wrong. I mean, I loved Jackson. But I don't think I was ever _in_ love with him. I just never felt that butterfly feeling that I feel when it comes to Elijah."

Keelin smiled, stepping forward to pull Hayley into a hug. "This is what real love feels like."

Hayley hugged her back for a moment before pulling away. "And how would you know?"

Keelin looked down at the ground, trying to hide the full on grin that appeared on her face.

"Oh my god. Keelin, do you already love Freya?"

"Maybe I do."

"You know this is partly all your fault right?"

"What? How?"

"When I first told you about the cruise, you said wouldn't it be ironic if you fell for someone on the cruise that you were supposed to take with your ex..."

"Okay, so I said that... but how is it my fault."

Hayley laughed. "Literally nine times out of ten when you say something like that it ends up happening."

Keelin thought for a moment before she replied. "Yeah, that is... I do have a track record with those things."

"I mean, I'm not complaining about it."

"Oh, of course. I know you're happy about it. No worries."

"I'm sure I would've fallen for Elijah even if you hadn't put it out there."

"I completely agree. There's just something about you and Elijah."

"And you and Freya."

"Maybe there is something about the Mikaelsons?"

Both laughed at that.

But Hayley agreed. "You may be onto something there."

"I may be."

"To falling in love on the cruise then."

"Hear! Hear!"

"So where are we supposed to meet Freya and Elijah to switch off?"

"Uh... the ferris wheel."

"The ferris wheel?" Hayley stopped walking, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You don't have to ride it. Just meeting up there because it's the easiest thing to spot."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Keelin smiled. "I mean, at least not with me."

"What?!" Hayley shrieked.

Keelin shrugged. "I don't know what Elijah has planned for you."

"Even if he wants to, I'm not going to!"

 **~AllAtSea~**

Damn it. She did. Elijah brought up riding the Ferris Wheel and before Hayley could stop herself she said yeah, sure. And that's exactly why she was on the ferris wheel trying not to kill herself with an extreme panic attack. She'd honestly be surprised if she even made it through the ride.

"Are you okay, Hayley?"

Hayley nodded, flashing a fake smile in Elijah's direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she answered him, her squeaky voice giving her away.

"You are not okay," Elijah said, reaching over to take her hand in his. "Look at me."

Hayley shook her head, not wanting him to see the fear in her eyes.

"Please."

Hayley sighed. Yeah, she sucked at holding her ground. She turned her head to look at him.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

She nodded her head, choosing not to use words because she felt she might get sick as she noticed how high up they were out of her peripheral.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hayley shrugged. Honestly she really did not know why. Saying yes to his suggestion to ride the ferris wheel was an impulse response. That's all. No sensible reason behind it. Not even a small one.

"You don't have to keep things from me, you know."

"I know... I just... honestly I don't know why I answered with yes so quickly."

"Next time, feel free to tell me no. I assure you I won't get mad."

"I know you won't. I just panic in stressful situations and say and, or do stupid things."

"We all have those moments. Believe me... I have had plenty of them."

Hayley chuckled. "Well, I'm happy I'm not..." she trailed off as the wheel began to move up higher. "Oh, shit," she groaned, gripping the bar in front of her so hard her knuckles turned white.

Elijah wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm right here. I promise I won't let you fall."

"If this car thing falls, you won't be able to stop it."

"Hey now," Elijah said, cupping Hayley's chin and turning her head towards him. "Talking like that will not make it easier on you."

"I'm aware of that, but I can't help i…"

Her words were cut off as Elijah pressed his lips to hers.

All words and thoughts rushing through her head were no more. The only thing she could think about was him kissing her. How amazing of a kisser he was. The feel of his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth. Nothing else mattered. Just him. Just them.

It didn't feel like that long but suddenly someone was clearing their throat. Hayley and Elijah pulled away, turning towards the person who interrupted them. It was the ride operator.

"The ride is over."

Hayley shook her head. "One more time around."

She heard Elijah chuckle from beside her.

Not even giving the ride operator the chance to respond, Hayley turned back to Elijah, leaning in to kiss him again.

 **~AllAtSea~**

"Now get some sleep," Elijah said, running a hand up and down her back. "I'm sure we'll all be going something together tomorrow. It being the last night and all."

Hayley frowned at his reminder of the cruise being over soon.

Realizing immediately what he said, Elijah assured her, "We will figure everything out. I promise."

"I believe you."

Elijah smiled. "That's good to hear."

"I'm pretty sure I have said it before, but I'm really glad that I met you."

"And I you," Elijah said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"This may sound weird, but... can we sleep like this tonight?"

"Of course."

"Waking up looking at you would be a nice way to start the morning." Hayley thought about it for a moment. "Alright, that sounded creepy."

Elijah laughed. "Could've been worded better."

Hayley rolled her eyes, playfully slapping his arm.

"Goodnight, Hayley."

"Goodnight, Elijah.


	19. Falling

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much to me!_**

 _ **Umm... so uh, yeah... uhh… so about Jackson... umm.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Falling**

* * *

Waking up next to Elijah really was one of Hayley's favorite things to do. They'd only known each other for less than two weeks but Hayley honestly had come to care for Elijah a lot. More than anyone she'd ever cared for, romantically at least. Keelin would forever be the one person Hayley cared the most about in the world. Elijah could be a very close second.

"Morning," Elijah said, breaking Hayley from her thoughts.

Hayley smiled, moving over closer to him. "Morning to you, too," she replied, leaning in to kiss him.

Elijah pulled away, reaching out and running his hand along her jaw. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did. I always do when I sleep next to you."

"And I you."

"We're not in any rush today, right?"

"Not that I am aware of, why?"

Hayley smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm sure you know why."

Elijah chuckled, pulling her over on top of him. "You are insatiable."

"And you're not?"

"I never said that."

"That's what I thought," Hayley said teasingly, kissing him before he could say anything else.

 **~AllAtSea~**

When Freya and Keelin called Elijah to their room for something, Hayley took that as the opportune time to go get a quick bite to eat. She loved having someone go with her, but even she liked some alone time sometimes. Not too much alone time, but some. But fate didn't like the idea of that apparently.

"Oh no," Hayley muttered to herself as she got up to leave the restaurant.

Of course it was her luck that Jackson was there. The ship was pretty big, but unfortunately not big enough.

"Don't come over here. Don't come over here," Hayley whispered as she took the chance to rush by him without having to deal with him. "Shit! He's coming over here."

"Hello, Hayley."

Hayley said nothing, nor did she look at him.

"I have nothing better to do. I can wait here until you acknowledge me."

Hayley huffed and turned to glare at him. "Do you mind?" she asked rhetorically, looking around to see if she had a way out. "I have better things to do and places to be."

He said nothing.

Hayley moved to step around him and he went with her, blocking her way.

"Damn it, Jackson! I am not in the mood for this shit today," Hayley snapped, trying again to get around him.

"I don't care," Jackson replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

Hayley yanked her arm from him, lifting her hand to slap him.

He grabbed her hand with his free one and blocked her from hitting him.

"What the hell do you want?" Hayley asked, huffing after realizing it wasn't going to be easy to get away from him; the damn door was behind him and he wasn't gonna let her by. She'd have to hear him out and that's the last thing she wanted to have to do. "Hurry up and talk so I can leave and never see your face ever again."

"I've spent the past few days searching the web."

"And."

"And I know that you and that "boyfriend" of yours only met last week... here... on the cruise."

"Your point is?" Hayley asked, her tone of voice conveying her annoyance. "My relationship status is not any of your concern."

"So you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"We are not labelling things between us right now. He understands boundaries and right from wrong. Unlike you." Hayley crossed her arms and glared at him. "Not that you even deserve to know anything."

"Just remember that we met and fell for each other in two weeks, too."

"What?"

"Two weeks for us and you know how that ended," he said with a smirk before turning and leaving.

Even when he didn't say much, he was such an asshole. How dare he? Who did he think he was saying shit like that to her? Acting like they ended mutually and not because he was a jackass who cheated on her. Ugh. Hayley hated him so damn much.

If she ever saw him again on the cruise, she was seriously contemplating accidentally on purpose pushing him off the side. She'd give him a life jacket. She wasn't _that_ mean. Even if he did do so many things that made it seem like he would deserve nothing less than being stranded where he actually has to work to survive with absolutely nothing to help him. Maybe it would finally teach him some humility.

Damn he made her so freaking mad.

 **~AllAtSea~**

As much as she tried to fight them off, Jackson's words weighed heavily on Hayley's mind throughout the entire day. Damn him for messing with her head like this. Would she ever be away from him completely? Mind and matter wise. She deserved a Jackson free life, and freedom from the bullshit that followed him. She deserved it, did she not?

"Hayley. Earth to Hayley!"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah? What'd you say?"

"Why are you up in the clouds? What's up?" Keelin asked, eyeing her curiously.

Hayley shrugged. "It's nothing. No importance what-so-ever."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, trust me. It's so not worth my breath to talk about."

"Okay, well you know you can always talk to me about anything, anytime."

"I know. Thank you."

"Of course."

"So, are we ready to go? I'm sure Elijah and Freya are waiting for us upstairs."

Hayley turned to look in the mirror. Giving herself the up down, she nodded. "I'm ready. You?"

"Definitely." Keelin grinned. "Let's go make this last night on board the best night ever!"

 **~AllAtSea~**

Nothing was going to stop her from having fun. Not jackasses words. Not the looming knowledge that tonight was the last night of the cruise. Not that she didn't know if she'd ever see Elijah again after the cruise. Nothing at all. Hayley was going to have fun. She was going to enjoy her last night with Elijah and with Freya and Keelin.

Dinner had been nice. It was so much fun talking and enjoying herself along with the three of them. Only once... or maybe twice did Jackson's words get through her mind and almost ruin her time. Luckily she had managed to push them all to the now they were at the club upstairs. And Jackson was there, too.

Could Hayley ever catch a break? Honestly, what had she done to deserve all this bullshit happening to her? She'd never had it easy. What with being adopted, having adopted parents who turned out to not be the best, to have been kicked out at 14... she was lucky she was like another daughter to Keelin's parents. And then the countless asshole boyfriends she'd had. Why was all this awful stuff happening to her? She must've been the worst person ever in one of her past lives.

Catching her looking at him, Jackson smirked.

Hayley frowned and flipped him off before turning her attention back to her friends. Just not fast enough to miss seeing Jackson mouth "two weeks" to her and wink.

Instinctively, Hayley's fists clenched at her side as anger boiled within her. The nerve of that man. She couldn't wait for they day she saw him for the last time. Hopefully that was tonight. He needed to leave her the hell alone. At least on land she'd be able to put a restraining order on him if it came down to it. On the ship... no such luck.

 _Just ignore him, Hayley. He's just messing with you. He wants to ruin everything for you._ Maybe if she repeatedly told herself that, it would work. She couldn't let him get to her and control her like this.

"Why do you look uneasy?"

"Huh?" Hayley asked, looking at Elijah. "What did you say?"

"I asked why do you look so uneasy?"

Without a word, Hayley tilted her head back to where Jackson was.

Elijah followed her motion with his eyes and frowned. "Is he still messing with you?"

"He cornered me earlier, but I handled it."

"If you want me to talk to him, let me know."

Hayley smiled. "Thank you, but no. He's really not worth the trouble."

"As long as you are sure."

"I'm sure."

"If you change your mind..."

"I'll let you know." Hayley grinned. "And thanks for asking. Most guys would have just went over and caused a scene without asking the girl about it."

Elijah grinned back. "I'm not most guys."

"That I am very much aware of."

"Just ignore him and lets enjoy our last night together."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds amazing."

"Shall I have this dance?" Elijah asked, offering her his hand.

"You?" Hayley teased, batting her eyelashes and then taking his hand. "For you, anytime."

 **~AllAtSea~**

Later that night, tired out from dancing Hayley and Elijah returned to their room for some alone time. It being their last night together, for the foreseeable future at least was weighing heavily on their minds. At least Hayley assumed Elijah was feeling the way she was about being apart by the next afternoon.

"Can you hold me tonight?" Hayley asked as Elijah laid down next to her.

He smiled. "Roll over."

Hayley smiled back and rolled quickly onto her side. She moved back and snuggled into him taking up the little spoon position, bringing one of his arms over herself and holding his hand closely to her chest.

"I hate that this is our last night together," she admitted, speaking in a tone not above a whisper but just loud enough that Elijah did hear her.

"You talk as if this is our last night together forever."

"It sure feels that way."

"We will figure something out Hayley," Elijah assured her. "I'd give up everything to be with you if I had to."

"And I you," Hayley replied, pressing a kiss against his palm. "But we both know neither of us would let the other do such a thing."

Elijah stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I promise you we will figure out a way to see each other again without having to compromise our separate lives as well."

"I sure hope so," Hayley said, closing her eyes. "Because I'm falling for you."

Those were the last words she spoke before falling asleep in Elijah's arms.


	20. For the Best

**_Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean so much!_**

 _ **All I will say before you read this chapter is... please don't hate me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - For the Best**

* * *

The noises coming from the room were much too familiar to not cause Hayley to panic. The tall tale signs of two people, a man and a woman, having adult fun was not something hard to decipher. Hayley continued down the hall towards the noises. Making it to the door, she slid her keycard out of her pocket and put it into the door.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. The room wasn't lit up too much and the bed was situated around the corner. Hayley slowly walked into the room, tiptoeing as to not give away her presence. Turning the corner, her heart sank.

"No. No. No." Hayley slapped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head as tears began pouring down her face. "How could you, Elijah?!" she asked, staring at the sight of him and some chick in the bed... not just any bed. But _their_ bed.

His eyes widened as he turned to face her. "Hayley..."

Hayley wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't.

A maniacal laugh came from behind her, causing her to do a quick 180 turn. Through her blurry eyes she could make out Jackson standing there.

"I told you so," he said before continuing to laugh at her.

Hayley's knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the floor.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Hayley bolted up right in bed, gasping for air. She instinctively placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart beating as if it was going to come out of her chest. She was covered in a cold sweat and could barely make herself move her head to look around the room.

Light peeked through the gap in the curtains. And upon glancing over at the clock, she learned that it was 10am. Two hours before they were to get off the ship.

Elijah was still, surprisingly after the noise she'd made, asleep next to her. Hayley laid back down, turning towards Elijah. She studied his peacefully sleeping face, taking in the subtle wrinkles in his face as his muscles move while he had some sort of dream. He looked so handsome and so peaceful... and so undeserving of her. He deserved better than her. Deep down she knew it. He had to know it, too. Or at least he should.

Hayley huffed as she rolled away from him. She needed to stop with the negativity. Her nightmare had been just that. A nightmare. She knew that. And she had to fight to not let it affect her. She had to fight not to let Jackson affect her anymore.

Throwing the covers off of her, Hayley got out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom. She flipped on the light and closed the door quietly. She went about her personal business and washed her hands, then afterwards stood there at the counter looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked tired, almost broken. Not that she had any real reason to be. These past two weeks on the cruise had been for the most part amazing. Meeting Elijah had been one of the greatest things to happen to her in life. She really enjoyed his company. And she had fallen for him. She was pretty sure she loved him.

"I love him," Hayley whispered to herself in the mirror. "I love Elijah," she said a little louder, a small smile forming on her face. "In two weeks, I have fallen for him."

Just then, her smile faded and panic suddenly took over.

Jackson's voice filled her mind repeatedly. "Two weeks." Those two words repeated in her head over and over to the point where she was gripping her hair and pulling, trying to make it stop.

They'd said I love you within two weeks and then months later Jackson had cheated on her. He'd loved her and fallen out of love with her within months. What if Elijah did the same? No, he'd never. Hayley knew he would never. But that small voice that was clearly Jackson's refused to shut up about two weeks.

She had to get out of here.

Hayley let go of her hair and suddenly went into overdrive. Toiletries and clothes and everything else of hers was being thrown into the bags and suitcases she'd come in with. It took her about five minutes to manage to throw everything in and to get the bags and cases to close.

Tears of sadness and frustration were rolling down her cheeks by time she was finished. She placed her bags by the door before turning to go back to where Elijah still slept. Apparently he was a very hard sleeper because he hadn't budged an inch during her frantic packing.

Hayley glanced over his sleeping form and smiled sadly. She really hated what she was about to do. She was bitch by doing this. She'd be the first to admit that. But she couldn't handle all of this. She did love Elijah. And that scared the fuck out of her.

Hayley stepped forward, rounding his side of the bed. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss against his forehead. He was so peaceful and happy. It'd be ruined when he woke up and found every trace of her being there gone. Maybe that was for the better. He'd be so heartbroken and, or angry that he would let her go. He deserved better than her damaged self.

She stepped back and gave Elijah one last look over before turning and heading for the door. Grabbing her suitcases and bags, she glanced back around the room one last time. She smiled sadly again thinking of all the good times she would remember even though she was leaving them behind. This was for the best.

Hayley took a deep breath and then left the room.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Running into Keelin and Freya was not something Hayley had thought would happen. Although, honestly she hadn't thought any of this through. She'd had a panic attack and bailed. She really should've planned this shit out.

"Hayley? What's wrong?" Keelin asked before looking down and noticing Hayley had her bags and suitcase with her. "What are you doing? Where do you think you're going?"

Hayley looked anywhere but at her, she couldn't take the disapproving look she knew Keelin was giving her. "Please tell Elijah that I am so sorry," she said, glancing over at Freya. "I... I just... I can't." Hayley swallowed thickly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Freya's eyes widened. "What?!" she squeaked out in shock.

"Hayley," Keelin said, reaching for her hand. "Don't do this."

"It's been two weeks." Hayley managed to get the words out, but just barely.

"Yeah, and? So what?"

"I am falling for him."

"And again I ask you... so what?"

Hayley frowned. "I feel for Jack in two weeks... give or take," she said, shivering at the reminder; it was not something she ever liked looking back upon. "And look how that ended up."

Keelin sighed, shaking her head. "Hayley, we have been through this already. Elijah is _not_ Jackson."

"I know, I know. Elijah is so much better than Jackson could ever dream of being." Hayley agreed. "But I still can't."

"Hayley..."

"I... I truly am so very sorry about all of this."

"How could you do this to my brother?" Freya asked, her tone still conveying her shock at everything.

"Elijah deserves so much better than my messed up and untrusting self," Hayley said sadly before turning to Freya. "Please tell him that I am sorry, and he'll thank me for this. I want him to be truly happy."

Hayley rushed by them before either could say anything in response to her.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Tears were streaming down her face by time Hayley made it to the deck she'd be leaving the ship from. It hurt her to do what she was doing, but she couldn't help feeling like this was the best option. Elijah would be hurt, too, but they'd both move on from this. Whatever this was. Right?

She was making the right choice by leaving. Elijah deserved better than to constantly have to worry if her asshole ex would show back up. If he'd show up and get in her head again. That he'd show up and cause Hayley to unnecessarily compare the two.

Deep down she knew Elijah would never treat her as Jackson did. Unfortunately, though, deep down there was also that small amount of doubt in her that assured her eventually Elijah would. That small amount of doubt was awful, however, strong enough to nag at Hayley, too.

As far as Hayley was concerned, she was too damaged to deserve anyone. Especially Elijah. He deserved the world and a woman he could be happy with and not worried about. That was not Hayley.

Hayley wiped the tears from her face as she sat down at the closest empty table. Her phone dinged, signaling a new text message. She knew who it was before she even took her phone out to check the name.

 _Hayley, where are you? We need to talk._ \- E

Hayley hovered her finger over the reply box, contemplating whether to respond or not. Responding would make things much harder, would it not? Taking her finger away, she instead deleted the message and put her phone back into her bag.

Elijah deserved better than her. And her mind was set. No matter whether they talked or not, she couldn't do this... not right now anyways. She was not cut out for a relationship and that was clearly the next jump they would take once she completely fell for him. She couldn't do it. He deserved better. Eventually she'd write him a letter explaining everything. But for now. She just couldn't.

She hated going about everything like this. But it was for the best. At least, it was for the best in her mind.


	21. Unexpected Events

**_Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows last chapter. They mean so much to me!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - Unexpected Events**

* * *

Two months. Two _long_ months had passed since the cruise that changed Hayley's life; for the good and the bad... in a way. The bad was less than the good, but it was still there.

Not one day went by that Hayley didn't think about how her insecurities ruined everything. She wanted to blame Jackson for it all so bad. But deep down she knew, it was her own. She didn't have to let Jackson get into her head like that. Although, it was easier said than done. It wasn't always easy to control her own thoughts.

"Morning, Hayley," Keelin greeted with a smile as she entered her and Hayley's gym.

"Morning, Keelin," Hayley replied, smiling briefly in return.

As she had the past two months, she wasn't feeling bright and happy much at all. It was honestly too much energy to try to act happy when she wasn't. Plus, she'd never been much of a fake how you're feeling person. She'd say that she was fine because words were easy to fake, but action wise, her movements and body language gave everything away.

"You doing alright today?" Keelin asked, walking up and leaning against the counter.

"Mm-hmm," Hayley mumbled, keeping her eyes on the computer screen in front of her.

"You don't sound too convincing."

"I'm doing fine, Keelin."

"And now you said fine," Keelin pointed out. "No woman ever says fine and means it. Good, yeah. Okay, sure. Fine? Not fine at all."

"How are you really?"

"I... I'm fine."

Keelin shook her head, but thankfully did not keep pressing the issue.

The sound of the main door opening and closing, followed by a very familiar voice calling out, "hey girls," filled the room.

"Hey, Freya," Hayley greeted in the most happy voice she could muster up.

Yes, Freya was very much still in the picture. Freya had managed to get her job to transfer her to a branch closer to where Keelin worked. She and Keelin made their relationship official the second they could, and they'd been together ever since then. So much so that Freya even lived with them. Well, she and Keelin went back and forth between her apartment and theirs, but they were living together no matter what way it was said.

"Hayley, how are you today?" Freya asked with a smile, walking up to Keelin and kissing her before turning her attention to Hayley.

"Fine."

"We've heard that before." Freya sighed. "Why don't you call him?"

"I can't."

"Come on, Hayley. You're both not taking this separation too well. You should..."

Hayley interrupted Freya, snapping more than she'd intended to. "I said I can't!"

Freya took a small step back and nodded her head slowly once. "Okay, okay. I'll leave it be."

"I'm sorry," Hayley apologized, running her hand over her face. "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright."

"You know, Hayley..." Keelin started to change the subject. "You should come to dinner with us," she suggested. "The whole Mikaelson family is going to be there, and since you're practically my sister I want you to be there, too."

"Whole family?" Hayley said back to her. "No, I can't. Nope."

"Elijah's not going to be there," Freya butted in. "He was out of state all week lecturing at another college and won't be returning until tomorrow or Sunday."

Hayley frowned, thinking it through. "I don't know you two."

Keelin gave her a puppy dog pout. "Please, Hayley. Pretty please. Come, if not for yourself, for me."

Hayley sighed, letting her shoulders slump in a defeated manner. "Alright, I'll come," she said, smiling a small smile. "But only for you."

"Yes! That's great!" Keelin rushed forward and hugged her.

Freya grinned. "Great! I'll call my mom and have her add a person to the reservation."

She excused herself and left the gym, leaving Keelin and Hayley alone.

"So how are you truly feeling today?" Keelin asked, rounding the counter and pulling Hayley into a side hug.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "Not the worst, but not the best either."

"It'll get better. It just takes time."

"Does it though? Does time honestly make it better? Or does it just push the bad to the back of your mind for later dates?"

"Well, I mean..." Keelin trailed off, unsure how to answer that question. "You might be onto something."

"I want one day... one day at least is all I ask... to go by where I'm not thinking of what happened for the most part of the day."

"If there was any way I could help, you know I would." Keelin sighed, laying her head on Hayley's shoulder.

"I know you would," Hayley responded, resting her own head against Keelin's. "And I thank you immensely for just you saying that and meaning it."

"Alright. Everything is set!" Freya exclaimed as she walked back in. "We're on at 7:00 tonight."

 **~AllAtSea~**

It was not an easy task, but Hayley made herself up that night to be presentable and left with Freya and Keelin on time to go to the restaurant. Everything was going fine until they got inside.

Hayley's eyes widened as she and the girls approached the table to find Freya's family, including Elijah sitting there.

"Keelin!" she shrieked, turning her head to glare at her. "You told me that he wouldn't be here!"

Keelin shrugged, her face blank. "I honestly thought he wouldn't be."

Hayley looked next to Keelin to Freya, giving her a "what the hell" expression.

Freya put her hands up in a surrendering motion. "I swear he was not supposed to be back until tomorrow night."

Hayley swallowed thickly and she shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "Surely he hates me right now."

"Hayley..." both women said in slight warning.

"I can't face him right now!" she exclaimed, turning and running towards the exit.

Hayley was out the door and half way down the side walk when she heard the loud footsteps following her. She instantly knew who it was. Keelin and Freya were both wearing heels, the footsteps had no clicks to them. And the only other one who would have run after her was... Elijah.

"Hayley! Wait!"

Hayley kept running, but subconsciously slowed down just enough for Elijah to catch up to her.

"Hayley, please," Elijah said, catching up with her and grabbing her arm to spin her towards him.

The abrupt movement had Hayley turning and falling forward, right into his arms.

"I don't blame you for anything, Hayley," Elijah told her as she pulled back.

Hayley shook her head, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "How do you not?"

Reaching forward, Elijah pushed her hair back and ran a finger slowly down the side of her face. "Insecurity and fear get the best of all of us at times."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm not going to blame you for your normal human emotions and actions, Hayley."

"But... how can you possibly want me after what I did?" Hayley asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "I left you! I..."

"Because I love you, Hayley!" Elijah yelled, causing the rest of Hayley's words to die on her tongue.

Hayley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and quietly asked, not believing her ears, "What did you say?"

"I love you, Hayley," Elijah repeated, stepping closer to her.

Hayley was speechless for some time before closing the distance between them. "Say it again. Please," she whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Hayley."

Hayley jumped at him, taking him off guard. He moved back slightly, but quickly caught his footing. Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I..." Kiss. "love..." Kiss. "You..." Kiss. "Too." Kiss. "Elijah."

"Do you want to go somewhere, just the two of us?"

Hayley nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah. I'd like that."


	22. Epilogue - Two Weeks

**_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows throughout the entire story. I will never be able to explain in words how much all of your appreciation for this story means to me!_**

 _ **So here we are now... the epilogue. All At Sea is officially coming to an end. Thank you everyone who has stuck through all the good times and the bad. You all continually gave me the inspiration to finish this story. Truly, I appreciate every single one of you more than any of you will ever know.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all associated with The Originals. I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot... mostly._

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Epilogue - Two Weeks**

* * *

Despite Hayley's initial fear of two weeks, two weeks actually ended up becoming a good time period for her. And Elijah. For the two of them together.

Elijah being the gentleman he was did not rush her into a relationship. He understood her hesitation and was willing to stand beside her as she worked her way through it. She was calling the shots as to when they would officially be in a relationship. That time came two weeks after they reunited.

It happened the night she and Elijah ran into Jackson with his new girlfriend. Hayley dealt with his bullshit as she had the whole time on the cruise with him spewing nonsense. Except this time, Hayley felt nothing. No fear, no hesitation... absolutely nothing. She knew right then that whatever messed up hold Jackson had on her was completely severed.

After turning and walking away from Jackson without a single word, Elijah had asked if Hayley was okay. Her response was to shake her head and smile.

"I'm ready to make our relationship official," she said as they walked down the sidewalk together, hand in hand.

Elijah turned to her and smiled. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded and grinned. "More sure than I've ever been about anything in my entire life."

Elijah brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "It's official then."

"I'm glad," Hayley said, leaning against him with a big smile on her face.

It all felt so right.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Another two weeks had gone by before Elijah came by her gym with news that would change everything. They'd made the long distance thing work for an entire month, but they wanted more. They both wanted to be with each other every day that they could. Or at least every other day.

Elijah came by Hayley's work on a particularly busy day. Hayley wasn't able to make time because her break had ended already, but Elijah couldn't keep his excitement to himself. He insisted it was important and the news he had to share would be worth Hayley taking a longer break off.

Hayley caved and told him to make it quick. An extra five minutes was all she had. She led him back to the office and not even a second after they got inside, Elijah was kicking the door shut and kissing her, pushing her up against the door.

"I said five minutes, Elijah." Hayley giggled, pushing at his chest playfully. "Not even five minutes is quick enough for a quickie."

Elijah laughed. "That's not it. I just wanted to kiss you."

"Okay then, I can't fault you for that." Hayley fixed her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. "So what is so important that it can't wait."

"I'm moving to this side of town," Elijah blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Wait. What?"

"I was able to get a teaching job at a college nearby."

"So no more commuting back and forth and no more long distance relationship?"

"Correct and correct."

Hayley squealed jumping at him and wrapping her legs around his waist, peppering kisses all over his face. "That's fantastic news!"

"I told you the news would be worth an extra five minute break."

"Oh, no."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"This news constitutes more than five minutes," she said, biting her lower lip and she reached down behind her to lock the door. "Let's celebrate!"

 **~AllAtSea~**

Two more weeks passed before the next important event in their lives. They weren't purposely doing big things every two weeks. It was honestly just happening that way. Life had a funny way of working out sometimes. This was one of them.

They were laying on the couch together watching tv when Hayley brought it up.

"What would you say if I suggested we move in together?" Hayley asked, lifting her head from Elijah's chest so she could see his face and gauge his reaction.

He stared down at her, his facial features unmoving for some time. Then he smiled. "I'm for it if you are."

Hayley grinned. "I am. I mean, you already stay here more than you stay at Freya's. You might as well move in completely."

"I would be more than thrilled to move in with you."

Hayley leaned up to kiss him. "Great. I'll talk to Keelin about it next time I see her."

The next day, she did just that. Keelin didn't mind at all about Elijah and Hayley moving in together. Actually, Keelin had her own news for Hayley. She and Freya had decided to move in together, too. Keelin was mostly staying at Freya's so she'd move there and Elijah and Hayley would take their apartment.

Everything was working out so well for both couples.

 **~AllAtSea~**

To no one's surprise, their next big life event happened about two weeks after that. Now that they'd gotten together life was moving quickly for them. They were happy and living together and didn't want to waste anymore time.

Marriage had never been something Hayley cared for, but she wasn't going to say no if and when Elijah asked her. She loved him and he loved her. There was no fear in her mind of them ever breaking up. She was positive Elijah was the one for her. So when he took her to dinner and got down on one knee in front of her, she may or may not have shed a tear... or two.

"Hayley Andrea Marshall, will you marry me?" Elijah asked after purposely dropping the box on the floor to give himself a reason to get down on one knee.

Hayley grinned, wiping the happy tears away from her eyes before nodding her head frantically and chanting yes over and over again.

She said yes even more all through out the night. Ten different times. But who was counting? Not her. Yeah, alright that was a lie. She was definitely counting.

 **~AllAtSea~**

Another two weeks later, they were sitting on the couch together watching tv when a commercial for a cruise came on the tv. Not just any cruise, but the same cruise they'd met and fallen in love on.

Hayley looked at Elijah who was already looking back at her. They both smiled and at the same time blurted out,

"We should get married on the cruise."

"Let's book it."

"Already on it," Hayley said, pulling out her cell phone. "Same time next year?"

"Sounds good to me."

Despite Hayley's initial fear of two weeks, two weeks ended up being the best time period for Hayley and her relationship with Elijah. Everything worked out in the end, and truth be told... she would never change anything that happened for the world.


End file.
